Entremedio de la Oscuridad ¿Hay luz?
by Revolucion Shooter
Summary: Shizuma Hanazono una vampira muy temible y a veces amable, pero un pasado bastante Oscuro la tormenta causando que salga su bestia interior despierte de forma brutal y violenta, pasando los años busca siempre una pequeña luz, aunque ya no haya esperanzas
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1 "Creación de la Escuela Maitor, Spica y Lilim"

"…Cien años Antes…"

En una gran mansión, decorada de los más finos detalles ingleses, teniendo campos sin fin, inmensos arboles y jardines de flores, lagunas, montañas grandes eran un gran paraíso

Dentro dos jóvenes discuten fríamente

"¡Como te atreves desobedecerme!" – decía una joven de cabellos plateados

"No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, el gobierno nos está exigiendo obedecer, por eso, tienes dos opciones, ¿convertir la mansión en una escuela o casarte?..., que conociéndote no harías ninguna de las dos"- contesta enojada una joven de cabellos azulados

"Sabes que…. Tomare esto como un cumplido"- la joven maldiciente y enojada sonríe maliciosa tras las palabras

"Mi querida Shizuma ya tome la decisión por cuenta mía, tendremos que vivir adentro de un colegio"

La joven de cabellos plateados sonríe de lado sin sorprenderse, tomando la iniciativa de acercarse a su compañera, hasta llegar a su oído

"disimulas muy mal tus celos….pero me hacen sentirme más querida por ti"-la joven abraza a su compañera lamiendo su oído lentamente y habla con cariño-"Mi querida Miyuki…. Tengo toda la eternidad….para que me declares…. Tu Amor"

Miyuki nerviosa y sonrojada empuja suavemente a su acosadora para volver a su mente fría y calculadora

"Los clanes, ya lo saben, solo falta, TU APROVACION"- recalca las últimas palabras para entender que Shizuma no iba decidir por sí misma

Si zuma maldice mentalmente tras lo dicho pero su compañera sigue hablándole

"no trates de hablar cariñosamente conmigo, esa palabras solo debe oírlas tus flores o mejor dicho tu querida hermana"-dando media vuelta rápido para no ver las furia creciente de los ojos de Shizuma al mencionar alguien muy querida para ella.

Shizuma viendo como se escapa decide dejarla en paz para sentarse, bebiendo su copa de sangre

"_sabes elegir bien tus términos, pero abres la herida lentamente"_

Miyuki baja de la enorme escalera que había en la mansión, sus hermosos ojos cafés opacos y sin vida, derramaban unas pocas lágrimas pero al ver su compañera de abajo las cambia a unas mas frías que antes

"¿Por qué rémoras tanto hablar con Hanazono?, tenemos bastante problemas con el gobierno, para que gastes mi tiempo"-habla una joven de cabellos rubios bastante malhumorada

"Tomori, tu tiempo es de menos para hablar, trae toda tu gente, hoy en día se toma una decisión importante para nuestros clanes"-habla fuerte y decidida.

"¡acaso Hanazono va dejar ser la líder!"

"tus ganas de ser la líder es grande, pero veremos si puedes vencer a tu líder es las batallas"-dice bastante enojada Miyuki retirándose para ir al gran salón con ella acompañada

Tomori Shion joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules jefa del clan Spica, es una vampiresa de raza pura, conocida por el mundo como una gran asesina en serie, viniendo de una familia noble y rica, no ha aprendido superar el asesinato de sus padres por tal persona.

Por mientras en el segundo piso, donde Shizuma Hanazono sentada bebiendo su copa, alguien la visita, sintiendo la presencia, le habla mentalmente

"_Te estaba esperando, rosa mía"_

"_Sabes bien que me tendrás tendida a tus brazos, Shizuma"_

"_estaba extrañándote, ¿Dónde estabas?"_

"_Con las caza vampiras, ¡hoy en día se va tomar una decisión que marcara nuestras vidas!, Shizuma"_

"_¡Malditos seres humanos!, esta mansión ha sido el único recuerdo de mi madre adoptiva"_

"_¡Pero!"_

"_Te siento tensa hoy en día Amane, ¿acaso?, las caza vampiras todavía quieren venganza"_

"_Shizuma-sama, estoy preocupada por ti, tu vida está en peligro…. Quiero entender porque no peleas"_

"_Mi príncipe de Spica, te crie desde que eras una niña, tu madre siempre detrás de los talones de tu padre, se olvido de ti siendo tan pequeña que llorabas por varios días llamándola… pero…. Ahora que te veo, estas cada día mas fuerte… si algún día…. Alguien entierra en mi perverso corazón un cuchillo de plata….., reemplaza mi lugar"-_decía Shizuma suspirando y bebiendo otro sorbo de sangre.

"_¡Nadie!.. Te quitara de este puesto que has ganado con mi hermana…"_

Shizuma dejando la copa del lado, se levanta mirando directamente los ojos de Amane para dedicarle una mirada fría, pero acercándose a ella la mira detenidamente

"_Shizuma-sama….., no hieras mis sentimientos... hacia ti"_

Asiendo caso omiso lo que decía Amane, Shizuma toma su barbilla acercando sus labios para besarla, Amane intenta retroceder pero es hipnotiza por los ojos profundos de Shizuma, ella logra su cometido, haciendo el beso más apasionante, pasando la lengua entre su la lengua de Amane y la camisera de sus labios, para continuar con su cuello lamiendo la vena azul que pasaba latiendo fuertemente por Amane.

La chica de cabellos azules igual que Miyuki respira agitada y sonrojada, de repente hace un gesto de dolor al sentir los afilados colmillos de Shizuma enterrándose en su cuello blanco como porcelana.

Shizuma bebía rápidamente, hace muchos años que no había tomado sangre humana desde que se convirtió en vampira, sintiendo gran excitación por la sangre de Amane, la manosea por todo su cuerpo, pero siente una persona caminando hacia donde estaba ella y su compañera, deteniéndose para ver como se abre la puerta.

"¡Amane!, te estaba buscando por todos lados, la reunión comenzara…."- la joven detenido al ver que Amane no estaba sola si no con la líder de los clanes, guarda un profundo silencio delante de ella.

"¡Inmediato voy!-contesta Amane respirando agitada –"nos vemos más tarde Shizuma-sama"-yéndose rápidamente del lugar, avergonzada que había pasado.

Shizuma se pasa la manos por su boca, viendo rastro de sangre que habia, siente una punzada en su corazón, sabiendo que significa ese dolor decide presentarse a la reunión

"_Firmare el maldito documento, vamos a ver, si cambiara mi vida"_

En el Salón

El Clan de Spica y Lilim también de Maitor están presentes en el salón todas sentadas esperando la jefa del lugar aparece el gobierno, el gobernador de ese momento era un hombre justo y correcto que miraba con desprecio a las jóvenes presentes, pasaba para entregar el documento que dicta , la creación de la gran Escuela Maitor.

El gobernador al traer a todas las autoridades, a su guardias para protegerlo, esperando que la famosa líder haga acto de presencia

Miyuki más enojada que antes habla con el gobernador

"¿Por qué?, esa siempre molestandonos, ¡acaso!, no tiene cosas más importantes que hacer".

"Ese asunto, no es tu problema mujer, vengo para ver a Shizuma Hanazono, su líder"-recargando la palabra líder

Todas las presentes murmuran tras lo mencionar el nombre de la líder, estaba prohibido pronunciarlo solo las familiares, al cometer la falta, seria gravemente castigada

Otra joven levanta la voz

"Señor gobernador, sabe usted que no debe ofender a nuestra líder, tenemos estrictas reglas para que este las quebrante, ¡debe disculparse inmediatamente!"-dice la jefa del clan Lilim que se llamaba Chikaru Minamoto joven de largos cabellos negros.

"¡NO ME LEVANTE LA VOZ!, yo soy el gobernador, usted debe disculparse por su rebeldía"-grita el gobernador

Chikaru irritándose pero de lo más lejos ve a su amiga Shizuma caminar lentamente, calmándose solo guarda silencio azulito

Todas las personas presentes hacen un silencio infernal, provocando el miedo al gobernador y las autoridades, y una voz autoritaria se hace presente

"Por favor, Gobernador deme el documento, se lo firmare, pero antes debe pagar por su falta"-dice Shizuma maliciosa

"Usted, no puede hacerme, ningún daño"-contesta con temor el gobernador

"¿Enserio?- Shizuma se acerca al gobernador con paso firme para fretarlo de frente –"quiere sentir mi castigo"

El gobernador retrocede asustado al ver los ojos de Shizuma antes verdes ahora negros, y decide guardar silencio

Shizuma toma una pluma fina, tomando el documento que decía

_Japón, 16 de julio del año 1700_

_Señorita Shizuma Hanazono propietaria de las tierras y mansión Hanazono decide que el gobierno utiliza su recidecencia como una Escuela para educar mujeres para el bien en criterio que sea religioso, este documento será un tratado de paz entre la familia Hanazono y la familia Kenjo , Aoi y Otori._

_Firma __Firma_

_Gobernador Shizuma Hanazono_

Al firmar Shizuma, deja a un lado la pluma para ver claramente que el documento era un tratado de paz entre familias que ella misma había odiado en toda su vida pero menos el de Otori que su príncipe Spica, mira detenidamente al gobernador que bastante pálido no fija la mirada con Shizuma pero ella lee su pensamientos

"_¿Quién será ella?, realmente quiero saber"_

De repente hay un grupo de personas que toman fotografías a Shizuma y el gobernador dando comienzo el nuevo colegio de mujeres Maitor

Shion, Chikaru y Miyuki tomaron el acuerdo que la mansión se dividía en tres partes para que los clanes estuvieran juntos, convirtiendo el Colegio Maitor, Spica y Lilim

Tras este hecho un caza vampiras ve a Shizuma de lejos, hablando con su compañera

"¡no le perdonare, ella asesino nuestra hermana!"

"paciencia, amiga mía, al destruir el clan lentamente será ella afectada, pero tenemos que ser inteligentes, esa asesina tiene una debilidad que nosotras no notamos todavía, muy pronto será su muerte"-dice una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos zafiros.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

"…..Cien años después…."

En un lugar de la cuidad había una gran casa, adentro de ella había una joven acostada, durmiendo tranquila, el sol, amaneciendo le da la bienvenida, traspasando la luz en las cortinas, para despertarla.

Lentamente la joven abre los ojos rojizos que brillaban intensamente, sonriendo al nuevo día sin darse cuenta que se hacía muy tarde para ir al colegio nuevo.

Volteando, ve su reloj, relajada se da media vuelta pero volviendo su conciencia, comienza levantarse rápidamente para ir a su colegio nuevo, tomando sus cosas a una velocidad sorprendente y armando sus bolsos y maleta, cambiándose de ropa que le pertenecía al colegio Maitor.

"¡_llegare tarde a mi nuevo colegio!"-_decía mentalmente

Vestida y arreglada, sale de su hogar para ir al colegio que estaba bastante lejos, entre las colinas.

"¡Ella es de Maitor!"

"¡Si, tienes el vestido escolar!"

"¡Es realmente bello!"

Escuchaba a las personas murmurar sobre ella y la escuela que era muy famoso, por sus reglas y mas su dueña misteriosa que decía que era una estudiante bellísima y amable, corazón para amar a los demás, Maitor, Spica y Lilim famosos colegios y competidores.

Nagisa Aoi nueva estudiante que iba al colegio Maitor corría a toda velocidad en la colina que entremedio de fabulosos arboles estaba , como siempre grande y maravilloso, de tanto correr para en medio de un patio que caminaba varias alumnas que la miraban interesadas, mas una de las alumnas que portaba un vestido blanco y corto ,le pregunta

"¿Eres de Maitor?"

"¡Si!, me llamo Aoi Nagisa, estudiante de Maitor"-contesta nagisa sonriente

"Familia Aoi"-dice la joven de cabellos negros como el carbón

"Por supuesto, soy hija única"-dice nagisa confundida viendo la alumna que vería algo horrible y espantoso delante de ella, dando media vuelta le habla

"ten mucho cuidado, niña"

Tras la advertencia nagisa olvido rápidamente las palabras para tomar un atajo para llevarla directamente al colegio, pasando una hora y los minutos pasaban nagisa camina hasta llegar a un lago hermoso delante suyo, suspirando, cansada se recuesta para pensar.

"Mi familia murió hace mucho tiempo, tras un asesinato que hubo, había mucha sangre en el suelo….y…. Había una joven de cabellos azules..."-sollozaba nagisa al recordar

"….Recuerdo…."

Dos mujeres con espada teniendo traje negro, estaban descuartizando a un padre que protegía a su hija de ellas, mientras que la niña gritaba eufórica

"¡AYUDA!... ¡SOCORRO!"

De repente, una de las mujeres de cabellos azules y ojos igualmente azules, la mira trayendo su espada para córtale la cabeza, cerrando los ojos la niña para no sentir el golpe, pero había pasado minutos eternos, abriéndolos, había una joven de cabellos plateados sujetando la espada y un mínimo movimiento empuja a la mujer que vuela rápidamente hasta chocar en una pared, así la joven se agacha para abrazar a la niña llevándola a otro lugar.

La niña sintiendo una gran confianza y seguridad al estar al lado de ella, piensa

"Tiene el aroma de las rosas y están bella"

"gracias por tu halago niña"-sonríe la joven al leer sus pensamientos

Antes ese gesto la niña se sonroja furiosamente pero comienza a llorar lo que había pasado, provocando que la joven detenga la marcha y coloca suavemente al suelo a la niña, diciéndole

"es doloroso perder un ser querido… ¿verdad?"

La niña seguía llorando, pero siente unos húmedos besos, en sus ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas, tal hecho la niña deja de llorar para ver de nuevo a su salvadora, que le sonríe dándole un anillo de plata con un símbolo de una H con dos rosas cruzadas

"esto te llevara hacia a mí, algún día"-dice la joven marchándose, dejando a la niña esperanzada de verla de nuevo.

….Fin del Recuerdo…

Nagisa acaricia suavemente el anillo que tenia de su salvadora, sonriendo abiertamente pero siente a alguien atrás de ella dando media vuelta asustada

"mira que tenemos aquí, una humana rompiendo las reglas"-habla una joven de cabellos cafés claros y portaba un tarje de color rosado

"¿será sabrosa la sangre humana?"-pregunta otra joven de cabellos morado que portaba un traje de color blanco

"¡siempre!, con los animales queremos diversión"-contesta otra joven mas malvada que las demás, un cabello liso de color rojo, teniendo un traje de color blanco

Nagisa ve a las tres jóvenes acercarse a ella, principalmente la joven de cabellos rojos que sonríe cambiando sus ojos blancos totalmente, tomándola de los hombros tirándola al suelo, se acerca a su cuello blanco y liso para morder, mientras que la demás observaban, nagisa gritaba de horror

"¡AUXILIO!...AYUDA!"

"apúrate chiss, estamos hambrientas"-le dice la joven de cabellos morado

Entonces chiss sin previo aviso, saca la ropa de nagisa furiosamente, mientras que la demás la sujetaban en las manos y los pies, nagisa llorando de desesperación, las demás muy crueles la golpean, chiss dándole un fuerte golpe a la boca, queda mareada, hacia atrás, en este echo chiss iba morder a nagisa

"¿¡Qué están haciendo!?"

Las tres oyen la voz de trueno, dejándola aterradas, y sin pensarlo se van corriendo del lugar.

Nagisa echa un desastre, intenta pararse, para ver a la mujer que había hablado, mirando hacia delante, la vista se le nubla rápidamente, el dolor que sentía era grande

La mujer se acerca a ella levantándola en sus brazos y susurrando

"no llores, rosa mía, estas a salvo"-diciendo esto de una manera cariñosa y amable

Nagisa se abraza a ella, acercándose a su cuello, dejando unas leves lagrimas transcurrir en su rostro pero un olor muy familiar se hace presente y piensa mentalmente

"_huele a rosas"_

Así nagisa mira directamente a la mujer, para comprobar que tenía los ojos verdes y cabellos plateados.

"¿eres tu mi salvadora?"-habla nagisa sonriendo y levemente suavizando las lagrimas

"¿tu, salvadora?"-contesta la mujer

"si, me salvaste de esas tres salvajes"-contesta nagisa aferrando el vestido de la mujer

Antes ese gesto, la mujer besa suavemente las lágrimas de nagisa, y mirándola inmediatamente queda hipnotizada

"_Eres hermosa"_-le habla mentalmente

"_que pasa, no puedo hablar"_-habla mentalmente nagisa

"_solo, déjate llevar"-_acercándose a nagisa

"_no me hagas daño"_-sonrojada levemente al estar cerca de la mujer

"_no sentirás nada, te lo prometo"_-sonríe

Pero demasiado tarde, nagisa había experimentado tantas emociones al día que se desmaya en los brazos de la desconocida.

"Hoy en día, ya hice mi acción de gracias, ahora donde dejare esta pequeña"

Se pregunta mentalmente la mujer al ver que nagisa levanta su mano, para acariciar su mejilla

"Hasta dormida, piensa en mí"-maliciosa al ver que nagisa sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella.

Pero de repente en su dedo anular ve un brillo intenso, tomando la mano, se sorprende de verlo hace tanto tiempo

"_No puede ser, es la pequeña que salve, ese día, debe ser la heredera de la familia Aoi"_

Maldiciendo nuevamente llevando a nagisa al colegio, pensando que no puede tocarla ni enamorarla, solo cuidarla si fuera su propia hermana mayor.

Atrás suyo estaba nuevamente la caza vampiras mirando sin para los movimientos de las vampira poderosa y le habla a su compañera

"Apareció una luz en la Oscuridad ¿no crees?"

"Si logra nuestro cometido, acaba la raza de vampiros"

"Esperemos que ella, coopere en esta situación"


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 Envenenamiento

En la Noche

"¿Dónde estoy?"-despierta nagisa en una cama que no le pertenece, mirando hacia los dos lados, no ve a nadie a su alrededor, levantándose, empieza a recordar.

"Era el aroma de mi salvadora, sus ojos verdes profundos, su cabello liso, es tan bella"

Afuera del cuarto, más allá, en una sala donde se juntaban todos los clanes, estaba Shizuma y Miyuki como siempre discutiendo

"¡Shizuma, tienes que estar presente este año, han pasado 100 años que no te presentas con las alumnas de mañana y menos las nocturnas!"

"No te preocupes, este año me presentare, también tengo que decirte algo"

Shizuma como siempre se acerca a Miyuki a su oído susurrándole amorosamente

"Una de mis familiares vino a estudiar aquí"

Miyuki con tales palabras, se pone pálida más que el papel, temblando, abraza a Shizuma diciéndole

"Acaso, ¿la mataras?"

Shizuma por primera vez aleja a su compañera para darse la vuelta, Miyuki hace muchos años que no ve esa reacción solo cuando estaba la hermana de Shizuma, pero insiste antes el problema.

"¡Shizuma, no cometas el mismo error, que hace tanto años!"

De repente Miyuki pierde la respiración, tomando sus dos manos al cuello, tratando de hablar, desesperada y temiendo lo peor, Shizuma apiadándose la deja vivir nuevamente

"Shizuma….."-tosiendo ve a Shizuma con gruesas lagrimas en los ojos.

"Te lo eh dicho una vez, la segunda era para que desaparezca"-le habla fríamente, ya había cambiado de color sus ojos una vez mas y su rostro de un demonio, sus colmillos había crecidos.

"perdóname…"-no aguantando el dolor de su corazón, se va corriendo del lugar.

Shizuma calmándose para sus adentros, vuelve a una persona normal, pensando para su misma.

"_¿porque?…la vida es una miseria…. si hubiera muerto….ella estaría viva"_

Nagisa observando todo el lugar, decide salir de la habitación, recorriendo el gran pasillo, ve de lejos a una joven llorando, nagisa tratando de esquivarla pero demasiado tarde, las dos tropiezan, azotándolas en el suelo.

"ayyyyyyy"

"¿Quién eres tú?"-pregunta Miyuki limpiando sus lagrimas, para ver que nagisa había recibido la mayor parte del golpe

"Soy Aoi nagisa, nueva estudiante"-suspirando y quejándose de dolor

"¿Pero tú deberías estar muerta?"

"¿Por qué?"-nagisa llenándose de temor a la pregunta

"no sabes quién es tu pariente, aquí"

"¿Pariente?"

Miyuki deja las preguntas al ver que nagisa no sabía del problema, en unos minutos las dos se ayudan para pararse, Miyuki mostrándole una sonrisa, la toma de la mano diciéndole

"tenemos que ir al salón, para presentarte a la jefa"

"¿jefa?"-pero Miyuki la lleva rastrándola hacia abajo, corriendo las dos para llegar a tiempo

En la Sala, Shizuma todavía mira a la ventana con una expresión de soledad absoluta, entrando una persona, acercándose a ella sigilosamente, para abrazarla por detrás, para luego quitarle los botones del vestido, pasando su mano entre sus pechos, llegando a su abdomen, así besa su cuello, lamiéndolo suavemente.

"Siempre quieres comenzar primero"

"Shizuma-sama, por favor, quiero beber de su sangre, una vez mas"

"Chikaru, tenemos la eternidad para amarnos"

"por favor"

Shizuma dando la vuelta, la atrae hacia ella, para darle un beso, pero Chikaru al recibirlo siente un sentimiento, nunca antes sentido, por primera vez en su vida de vampira, puede recibir un beso de Shizuma lleno de amor del pasado, y sin darse sorprendida corresponde, sonrojada, acabándose el aire, Shizuma empieza a alejarse pero Chikaru le habla mentalmente

"_deberías olvidarla"_

Shizuma no aprestando atención se va del lugar para ir al salón, a encontrarse con su familiar

En el Salón

Estaban todas las alumnas nocturnas, supuestamente eran todas vampiras, hablan entre ellas los últimos chismes.

"Supiste hoy, una alumna rompió las reglas"

"¿Cómo fue eso?

"Hoy las populares se metieron en problemas"

"la jefa apareció para rescatar a esa alumna"

"¿Cómo se llamara?"

Dos alumnas de la escuela Spica, una de cabello negro llamada Yaya Nanto y su compañera de cabellos rubios Hikari Konohana, hablaban entre ellas

"Hikari, siento tu dueña, debes obedecer hoy en día mis reglas"

"Que dices yaya, que pensaran de nosotras dos"

"sabes que te mueres que te haga el amor"

"basta, yaya"

De repente todas acaban calladas, para ver que la líder del clan Maitor entra acompañada con nagisa, todas las vampiras sienten una fuerte atracción al oler su sangre, no sabiendo que ella era una humana.

Caminando Miyuki, espera que haga acto de presencia la jefa de todos los clanes, por mientras habla en publico

"Clan Spica, Clan Lilim y Maitor, les presento a la nueva integrante, de la familia Aoi"

Todas sorprendidas al mencionar el nombre de la familia, hasta que Shion interrumpe

"¡Pero!, ella debía estar muerta"

Nagisa viendo que Shion estaba furiosa al ver que había otra persona que podía remplazar a Shizuma en el mandato.

Todas murmuran en voz alta, Miyuki es la primera vez que no hacen caso su presencia, las vampiras no paran de hablar, nagisa sintiendo un temor grande antes estas personas, pero de repente el ambiente cambia

"El silencio es muy agradable"

Todas las vampiras tornan un silencio infernal, y agachando sus cabezas para recibir la jefa, que caminaba hacia nagisa, volteando para ver a Shion de manera burlona, pero también a Amane sonriéndole, hasta pararse frente a nagisa.

"¿Eres tú?"-comienza hablar nagisa sin temor, delante la presencia de Shizuma

"¿me recuerdas todavía?"-contesta Shizuma sonriéndole malévola

"¡Eres tú!, mi salvadora"-era casi una afirmación

"¿Tu salvadora?"-contesta Shizuma confundida

"¡Sí!, tú me diste este anillo"-mostrándole el dedo anular, el anillo que resplandecía, con un brillo mágico al ver que la verdadera dueña que estaña presente.

Todas las presentes se atragantan, nadie puede modular ninguna palabra, hasta Miyuki no podía pensar lo que veía delante de sus ojos.

Shizuma viendo que la situación se colocaba sospechoso, sabiendo que ella había salvado una vez a la joven, se acerca a nagisa para abrazarla y proclama

"Respeten a esta humana, como si fuera yo hablándoles, ella de familia Aoi, parte de mi sangre, que soy su nueva hermana"

Nagisa mira los ojos verdes de Shizuma, perdiéndose entre ellos, se atreve acercarse a ella con destino a sus labios, pero con un desvió que hizo la mayor, alejándola de ella, solo tomándola de la mano, para sentarla a su asiento, nagisa asustada lo que estaba a punto de hacer piensa

"_ella es mi hermana, debería respetarla"_

Shizuma hablándole a Miyuki las últimas instrucciones, se retira persiguiéndola Amane.

Nagisa viendo irse su salvadora, la había amado hace muchos años, tras salvarle de la muerte, estaba profundamente agradecida, tomando la copa que tenía adelante, empieza a beber pero sintiéndose mal pierde la conciencia.

….

"¡Shizuma lo que has dicho es verdad!"

"te eh mentido, alguna vez, rosa mía"

"Entonces, ella te remplazará"-sollozando

"eres una llorona, ven príncipe, sigues siendo una humana después de todo"

Amane se balanza a Shizuma para besarla y rescontrar su cuello, para que Shizuma lo muerde firmemente, bebiendo sangre fresca y dulce, Amane posiciona su cuerpo encima de Shizuma, empieza a gemir, mientras que Shizuma bebía y bebía rápidamente sin darse cuenta que Miyuki entra bruscamente gritándole.

"Shizuma, alguien enveneno la copa de nagisa"

Shizuma al escuchar esto deja de beber, parándose bruscamente, corre donde nagisa más enojada que nunca sintiendo, un sentimiento vengativo que hacía que su sangre hirviera como nunca.

Mas allá estaban las caza vampiras como siempre observando

"El primer paso, está hecho"

"Hizo gran efecto".

Mientras hablaban, entre ellas estaba una persona especial, que también observando, comenta entre las jóvenes

"sentimientos sinceros existen todavía"

"¿qué dices?"

"si no entienden, averígüelo ustedes solas"-retirándole del lugar dejando las dos caza vampiras solas.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4 "¿Hermana o otra cosa?"

Desde que nagisa fue envenenada, Shizuma la veía en una distancia prudente para ella, no sabiendo el porqué estaba al lado de ella, solo la observa

"_¿Sera que tengo que asesinarla?"_

Shizuma sonríe ante sus pensamientos malévolos

"Es realmente bella, si se llega convertir…no…. ¡no se puede!"

Shizuma solo pensaba, no viendo que nagisa había despertado, y al verla confundida guarda silencio, adentro de ella no sabía que pasaba en la escuela, porque asesinarla, muchas dudas, también el anillo que Shizuma le había pasado, porque era tan distante.

"¿Porque?, me quieren asesinar, ¿porque?, me diste el anillo si no te gusta verme hasta no soportas mi presencia"

"Demasiadas preguntas"-contesta Shizuma relajada antes la confusión de nagisa

"¡Por favor!, contesta una por lo menos"-nagisa tratando de pararse pero se marea cayendo nuevamente a la cama

"Debes cuidarte un poco, hermana"

"¡NO ME LLAMES HERMANA!"-grita nagisa desesperada, al ver que Shizuma no iba contestar ninguna de sus preguntas

Shizuma la ve directamente usando un poder especial que tenia ella, nagisa cierra los ojos lentamente, tratando de no quedar dormida, voltea dando giros en la cama para aterrizar al suelo, pero vencida por el sueño queda dormida profundamente.

Shizuma ve hacia ella, para abrigarla, y viendo su rostro de cerca, se apiada de ella, dándole un beso en la frente diciéndole

"Tendrás todas las respuestas, hermana querida, la única descendiente directo de mi familia, solo debes tener paciencia"

….En otro lugar…..

Amane muy enojada tras la interrupción que puso Miyuki cuando estaba con Shizuma, pero también asustada al ver que su querida amante tuvo una reacción que nunca antes vio, caminando sin destino, ve los jardines, las flores, y de lejos ve su caballo favorito y querido lo único que le pertenecía.

"¡Usted!, es la hermana preferida de Shizuma"-le grita Hikari que estaba detrás de ella.

"quien eres para hablar el nombre de mi hermana"-bastante molesta, voltea para ver a Hikari.

"perdón, es que….es la primera vez, que veo las hermanas de la jefa tan cerca"

"eres repugnante, como te atreves mencionar el nombre de mi hermana y hablarme estar prohibido"-Amane bastante enojada, se acerca a Hikari para darle una cachetada bastante fuerte para que ella cayera al suelo.

"¡basta!, no la toques"-grita yaya que persiguiendo a su compañera que había desaparecido de su vista

"Otra mas, no me vengas a gritar, el castigo es la muerte"-dice Amane hirviendo de furia

"yo revire el castigo, en vez de mi amada"-viendo a Hikari sonriéndole y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, juntando las manos para que venga lo peor

Antes ese gesto, Amane empieza recordar, parte de su miserable vida

- Recuerdo-

"¡Mama!... ¡papa!...no me dejen"-gritaba una niña que estaba amarrada en varias cuerdas.

"Hija mía, recuerda, yo siempre estaré a tu lado"-le contesta su madre muriendo, en las manos de la caza vampira de cabellos azules y ojos zafiros, al ver que los padres estaban muertos, va hacia la niña para tirarle los cabellos tirándola al suelo fuertemente

La niña escupe sangre, mientras que la caza vampira le golpea por todo el cuerpo, sin piedad le clava en su espalda un cuchillo, que entraba y salía para luego clavarlo en sus piernas, gritando de dolor y llorando, la caza vampira le habla

"Mi venganza es mi única fuente de diversión, retuerce de dolor, maldita vampira de los infiernos"

"Eres más tonta o que pensé"-habla una mujer de cabellos plateados estando atrás de ella.

"¡Shizuma!"-dice la caza vampiras, parándose para verla que estaba a punto de asesinarla, pero siendo veloz arranca del lugar rápidamente.

La niña empapada de sangre le regala una sonrisa, para esperar su muerte, pero siente que un par de brazos la rodea, para ver la más hermosa mujer de su vida, de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes profundos, usando todas sus fuerzas se aferra a ella llorando.

"Siento mucho la muerte de tus padres, sé que en este momento el dolor es muy fuerte pero debes saber que ellos arriesgaron su vida por ti, para que sigas viviendo como humana"

La niña dejando de llorar, mira directamente a la mujer para decirle

"Quie…..ro…estar…contigo"

"no te preocupes, ahora en adelante serás mi hermana menor"-parándose para irse del lugar del asesinato cruel y brutal

…Fin del Recuerdo…

Amane derrama unas lagrimas, volteando corriendo hacia su caballo para salir del colegio, no aguata el dolor de su corazón, la pérdida de sus padres la han dejado sin motivos para vivir.

Viendo que se iba Hikari le grita pero ella no escucha, solo sigue hacia delante.

Ya recorrido el lugar, su caballo se cansa al ver que había pasado por toda la cuidad has tal llegar en una gran cascada, sin trémulos avisos, baja del caballo viendo como el agua cae provocando un estruendo ruido.

"Para qué sirve vivir, no tengo el amor de nadie, en esta miserable, vida, si tan solo alguien me apreciara"-dejándose llevar por el viento para caer en la cascada, lentamente sonriendo, para llegar a su cometido pero alguien la toma de la cintura para arrastrarla hacia su cuerpo

"¿Acaso debo estar pendiente de ti, todo el día?"

"Shizuma"-se sorprende que la vampira mayor le mire por primera vez con ojos de amor hacia ella únicamente ella.

"Te contare, que tus padres siempre querían que tu le sucedieras, que fueran un gran ejemplo en este mundo, por ese motivo lo asesinaron a sangre fría, vine a rescatarte por el único hecho que eras parte de mi sangre, no era nada nuevo ver persona muertas alrededor tuyo, pero al ver tus ojos sentí en lo profundo de mi ser un sentimiento que nunca pensé que existía en mi"

Amane por primera vez en su vida escucha a Shizuma relatar los verdaderos hechos que la había rescatado, de sus propios labios.

"Ese sentimiento lo tuviste por primera vez con tu …._verdadera…..hermana_"

Shizuma aflojando el abrazo, retrocede lentamente, Amane sin brillo en sus ojos, ya sin motivos de vida la vuelve ver de frente, para gritarle el verdadero sentimiento que tuvo en ese momento

"Ese sentimiento se llama…AMOR"

El viento supla fuertemente, los pétalos de rosas y lirios vuelan por alrededor, el sol dejando ver sus rayos de luz se despide, la luna hace su aparición, la cascada se vuelve más fuerte el ruido, los arboles cantando despidiendo el sol para que llegue el anochecer, las estrellas comienzan surgir, el momento más bello está llegando su fin, Amane observa cómo se están marchitando los frutos a su alrededor, solo un rayo de luz la alumbra todavía para observa por primera vez y ultima vez de su vida, una solitaria y brillante lagrima recorrer el bello rostro de Shizuma, que miraba el cielo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 "Problema o Solución"

Después de que Amane tratara de suicidarse por cuenta suya, en un lugar no muy lejano del colegio, estaban un grupo de caza vampiras hablando y entre ellas entra una mujer que todas conocen como la mortal asesina de todo Japón.

"Jefa, tenemos noticias que casi perdimos unos de nuestros testigos"-le habla una joven de cabellos marrón

"jefa, hoy en día, la humana, mano derecha de nuestro enemigo, trato de suicidarse por cuenta suya"-le dice otra joven que estaba escondida de cabellos rubio claros.

A quien le hablaban no era nada menos que tamoe Suzimi, de cabellos azules y ojos azul zafiros, a quien había asesinado a miles de vampiras, pero teniendo un secreto que nadie conoce excepto Shizuma a quien odiaba con toda su alma

"No me interesa que Amane se quiera suicidar, díganme de la nueva, familiar de ella"

"pues trataron de matarla, al saber que era familiar de ella, pero esta afectándola"-contesta Chiyo Suzimi hermana gemela de tamoe

"¿De qué manera?"-responde tamoe interesada

"pues puede ser en seducirla, pues no ah hecho ningún acercamiento de jugar con ella ni siquiera la mira ni la toca"-dice Chiyo sonriendo que ver que Shizuma ya no estaba jugando con sus hermanitas

"es un problema serio, necesitamos que la familiar la enamore"-contesta la anterior joven de cabello marrón llamada Chihaya Takemura, que había entrado en 10 años en la caza vampiras por venganza a Shizuma

Tamoe pensando en sí misma.

"_si llegara a enamorarla, Shizuma estaría débil nuevamente y sería más fácil en matarla, pero seria súper difícil enamorar a una fría y dura, las chicas tienen buenos puntos, no perdemos nada en que la familiar seduzca a su propia asesina"_

Tomando una decisión, habla autoritaria y fuerte

"jóvenes, tenemos una esperanza, si Shizuma se llegara a enamorar de su propia familiar, tenemos el 100% que ella se debilite y muera en nuestras manos"

Todas las jóvenes claman de alegría pero sigue hablando

"pero no creo que haga nada la familiar"

"déjamelo a mí"-contesta Chiyo felizmente

"ten mucho cuidado"-dice tamoe preocupada

"no te preocupes, yo hice una vez a esa persona muy importante entre nosotras que se enamorara de la vampira"-contesta triste al recordad que ella misma le daba consejos de amor

"entonces has lo mismo, pero con la diferencias que tendrás que entrar al colegio y disimular que eres la amiga de ella"

-En el Colegio Maitor-

Miyuki discutía con Amane, sobre la situación que se genero en el bosque de la cascada

"tendrás mas cuidado, eres la única que puede reemplazar a Shizuma"

"no puedo, soy una humana entiende, no puedo gobernar millares de vampiras sangrientas e asesinas"

"pero tienes sangre de Hanazono directamente"

"que puedo tener con eso, recuerda que Shizuma, ¡Era una humana!"

Miyuki angustiada, deja de hablar con Amane ara dirigirse a su cuarto, Amane sorprendida que la mejor amiga de Shizuma la haga el quite, se enfurece saliendo nuevamente del colegio para encontrarse con las caza vampiras

Miyuki caminaba relajada, entrando en el cuarto, para ver que no estaba ordenado, había ropa de mujer esparcida por todo el cuarto, y una Shizuma desnuda entre las sabanas, durmiendo con una sonrisa y alrededor de sus labios gotas de sangre había, tratando de disimular bien sus caprichosos celos, se acerca a Shizuma para hablarle

"Shizuma-sama despierta por favor"

Shizuma no le hace caso y le da la espalda. Miyuki ve que tenía toda la espalda rasguñada y varios chupones tratando de no enojarse le toca el hombro moviéndola

"Shizuma-sama, ya es la hora de presentar otra nueva estudiante"

"sabes bien que tu lo puedes hacer"-le responde Shizuma soñolienta

"pero esta vez, ella no es cualquier cosa, es una de tus convertidas demonios"

Shizuma abre los ojos inmediatamente, para sentarse en la cama viendo fijamente a Miyuki

"de que estás hablando"

"es la hermana, de tu querido amor perdido"

Shizuma, se levanta rápidamente, sin importarle la desnudez, localiza mentalmente a Chiyo caminando en el colegio

"me tendrás en 5 minutos en el salón"

Miyuki desviando la mirada del cuerpo de Shizuma, trata de todos sus medios de no mostrar lo aficionada de que Shizuma le hiciera el amor como sus otras amantes, pero desviando ese pensamiento, triste camina hacia la puerta, pero la detiene Shizuma

"veo que estas triste porque será"-arrastrándola en la cama, empujándola para quedar encima de ella

"no es nada, solo un mal recuerdo"-le contesta sonrojada

"me lo dices, o tengo que leerte la mente"-le contesta amorosamente mientras con sus manos desabrochan el vestido de Miyuki, besándola en el cuello lentamente.

Miyuki tratando de reprimir un gemido, trata de buscar una solución antes que sea demasiado tarde y sin más clama

"cuando tus padres te maltrataban"-le grita para que no toque su intimidad

Para esa repuesta Shizuma se congela, dejando de jugar con Miyuki, se para dejando en libertad para vestirse, no sin antes de enviarle una mirada fría a Miyuki y tomándola de cuello casi ahorcándola le dice furiosa

"si quieres que te haga el amor, trata de no ser tan aburrida"-apretando mas el suave cuello de Miyuki y como castigo, Shizuma con un tirón saca la parte superior del vestido, para clavarle con sus fuertes colmillos el pecho de Miyuki y sin piedad bebía exagera mente, Miyuki gritando de dolor se aferra a Shizuma para alejarla pero ella siguió ahorcándola, pronto Miyuki colocándose pálida y mareada le habla a Shizuma como casi un susurro

"no me mates, yo siempre estuve ayudante en las malas y en las buenas, recuerda la promesa que te hice cuando éramos niñas"

Shizuma recordando la promesa deja de beber la sangre para mirarla nuevamente fría pero una punzada la hace colocarse terriblemente triste y sin más remedio, besa a Miyuki dulcemente

Ella llorando, la abraza pero débil, se queda dormida, en los brazos de Shizuma

"_creo que no vi tus sentimientos, perdóname Miyuki_"-tomándola en brazos, dejándola en su cama para que durmiera en paz

"_ahora tendré que ser mi trabajo, hace millones de años que no lo hacía"_

En la sala principal se encuentra Chiyo caminado feliz de la vida, pero mirando por todo lado, corre hacia un cuarto en especial, al encontrar su objetivo abre el cuarto para encontrarse con nagisa que estudiaba para los exámenes del primer semestre

Chiyo le habla

"Eres tu Aoi Nagisa"

Nagisa voltea triste y marcas de lagrimas que había en su rostro

"que te pasa"-le pregunta confundida Chiyo

"es que…. Es que … quisiera que ….ella me …tratara…..con ….Amor"-sollozando nagisa

Chiyo no comprendiendo le hace otra pregunta

"¿Quien nagisa?"

"mi…salvadora"

"¿Quién es nagisa?"

"es….. Shizuma… Hanazono"

Chiyo más que sorprendida y feliz, trata de disimularlo pero escapa una risita dejando a nagisa más triste y llorando, en ese día comienza el nuevo día de colegio que más adelante, ya no exista.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6 "Encuentro del Recuerdo"

En el Día

En el salón estaban todas las estudiantes "humanas", esperando a la más querida de todas las estudiantes Shizuma, la diferencia ente las clases del día y de noche era grande, los de día respetaban a Shizuma por sus talentos y belleza pero de noche era la líder de los clanes.

Estaban todas hablando y murmurando, pero la diferencia que ahora no estaba Miyuki, esto le preocupaba a Shion y Chikaru que estaban presentes en todas las reuniones, y era la primera vez que ausenta Miyuki la presidenta de Maitor.

Shion le habla a su amiga que siempre al lado suyo estaba Kaname Kenjo la última familiar descendiente de la familia Hanazono.

"Quiero, en verdad que la líder sea Amane"-le dice Shion con un gesto de angustia

"Eres una tonta, Amane desde lejos se nota humana, caprichosa y llorona, es mejor que yo sea la líder"-le contesta enojada

"Pero tú, casi no perteneces a la familia Hanazono"

"Querida Shion hay esperanzas que yo pueda reemplazar a Hanazono cuando no haya más familiares"

"que, quieres decir"-le pregunta preocupada

"Si Shizuma deja este mundo"-le dice maliciosa

"Prefiero que siga viva"- le dice angustiada

"acaso no puedes olvidar, el viejo amor"-le dice cariñosa Kaname

Shion se sonroja al ver que no ah podido olvidar los encuentros amorosos que tenia con Shizuma hace muchos años.

"no…..es…eso"

"Shion, si quieres estar nuevamente con ella, ya sabes cómo tentarla"

Shion se sonroja aun más, pero de lejos ve la persona que odiaba en toda su vida, levantándose dejando a todas las alumnas sorprendidas

Chikaru también levantando se para ver la persona que siempre estaba al lado de la asesina mortal, todas las alumnas guardián silencio mientras que Chiyo camina al lado de nagisa para sentarse, ya se había perdonado con ella, al reírse de su desgracia.

"¡Que haces aquí!"-le grita malhumorada Shion

Chiyo pasa de largo, dejando en claro que no quería enfrentarse pero Chikaru también la enfrenta, diciéndole

"Que quiere Tamoe"

"¡No vine hablar contigo!"-le grita molesta

Nagisa sorprendida por el carácter de la menor, y no sabiendo porque todas le miraban feo, adopta sonreír.

Pero las dos mayores no dejan pasar a la menor, haciendo que Chiyo se enfurece más.

"¡Déjame pasar malditas vampiras!"

Todas las alumnas asustadas de lo que dijo Chiyo, hasta nagisa comienza a temblar al ver los dos rostros que se estaban convirtiendo en demonios, pero se relajan al ver que Shizuma estaban atrás de Chiyo

"¿A quién le dices eso Suzimi?"

Chiyo sin querer comienza a temblar en la mano de nagisa que la usaba como escudo, se voltea para ver de nuevo el rostro de Shizuma y unas par de lagrimas recorre su rostro, dejando sorprendía a nagisa estuperfectada por ver que Chiyo estaba agachando la cabeza antes Shizuma dejando escapar varias lagrimas, también todas estaban asombradas ante tan hecho, hasta que Chiyo habla

"Hanazono tanto tiempo"

"Que te traer por aquí"-le pregunta Shizuma relajada viendo que venía en son de paz

"Estudiar, todavía me consideran de primer grado, por eso terminare mis estudios"

"No armes escándalos en público Suzimi"-Shizuma estaba verdaderamente calmada ante ella pero algo dentro de ella decía que venía para vengarse.

"Venia para tu bendición en este comienzo de año"

Shizuma va hacia ella, abrazándola, Suzimi sin querer recuerda una parte del pasado doloroso de su vida, abrazando a Shizuma quien también leía su mente

-Recuerdo-

Chiyo con su hermana gemela estaban hablando con sus padres, sobre la adopción de una nueva hermana.

"hija recuerda que es mayor que ustedes dos, y tiene diferente educación, la traemos porque quedo huérfana solo hace una semana y como somos familiares cercanos"-dice la madre

"Mama, voy a tener una hermanita mayor"-le dice la menor de las dos hermanas quien era la más querida de las gemelas y los padres

Chiyo le sonríe con tamoe y sus padres

"Hoy en día la vamos a recibir"-contesta el padre

Pasado de media hora, viene una joven hermosa, pero con una mirada de profunda tristeza y dolor, estaba entrando en la casa de la familia Suzimi, Chiyo corre a su encuentro para decirle

"Eres tu parte de nuestra familia"

"¿Familia?"-le responde

"Tú eres, ¿Cierto?, nuestra hermana mayor"-le dice sonriendo

"¿Hermana mayor?"

Pronto viene toda la familia a recibirla, sonriendo, así la joven sonríe llena de amor

Chiyo de repente cae al suelo llorando, las hermanas la iban a ayudar pero viene la joven acercándose a ella, para decirle

"Te hiciste una herida, déjame ver"-le toca la parte afectada, haciendo una mueca de dolor Chiyo

"No es nada"-le contesta

"Mi hermana querida"-le abraza-"yo curare tu herida"-limpiando las lagrimas

"Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?"-le dice sonrojada a la cercanía de la joven

"pues decirme Etoile-sama como cariño"-le responde sonriendo

-Fin del Recuerdo-

"_Eso quedo en el pasado"-_le contesta mentalmente Shizuma

Chiyo la ve en los ojos hablándole en voz alta para que entienda el dolor que estaba pasando

"¡Como puedes Decirme esa estupidez, Etoile-sama!"

Shizuma afligida antes las palabras de Chiyo, afloja el brazo para salir del lugar, todas no entendía lo que pasaba, pero viendo el rostro de Chiyo entristecido pero podía saber que era un recuerdo muy penoso.

Nagisa vía a través de los ojos de Shizuma un profundo dolor y sin saber el porqué, va hacia ella para abrazarla con cariño, ante una desconcertada Chiyo y una mirada conmovida de Shizuma, quien recibía el abrazo para acércala a ella, aliviando el dolor de su corazón y nagisa sintiendo que latía fuertemente.

Shion y Chikaru vean asombradas el hecho, hace mucho que no observaban a Shizuma sonreír con cariño verdadero

Nagisa besa la mejilla de Shizuma sonrojada, en ese momento algo en el corazón de Shizuma se agito y como defensa aleja a nagisa de ella, cambiando su rostro, se despide de las demás para irse a su cuarto.

Así comenzó el día agito de Shizuma que a través de la ventana de su cuarto, veía dormir a Miyuki tranquila, pero una pequeña sonrisa le aparece en el rostro, sin más remedio comienza beber vino para dejarse llevar por el sueño

En el cuarto de Chiyo y nagisa hablaban animadamente

"que sentiste mientras la abrazabas"

"Sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar de felicidad, ella me sonrió fue hermoso"-contesta nagisa enrojecida

"Entiendo pero en verdad la amas"-le pregunta interesada

"Se puede decir que si"-contesta nerviosa nagisa

"_Esto se va colocar más interesante, Shizuma está cambiando su actitud hace muchos años que no sonríe con un cariño puro, solo falta tiempo para completar el plan"_

Nagisa sonríe no sabiendo que su compañera la iba enseñar su primer amor y su primera muerte


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 "Libro de Secretos"

Después de la presentación de Chiyo había pasado una semana de clases, todo trascurría con normalidad.

"Chiyo, ¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"información para ayudarte a tener fama entre las chicas"

"¿Qué cosas dices?"-le contesta nagisa asustada

"quieres que Shizuma ponga los ojos en ti"-le dice Chiyo sonriendo maliciosa

"esto….pero….."-nerviosa, oculta su rostro en las manos

"Déjamelo a mí, en un mes tendrás a Shizuma en tus manos"

Nagisa solo se sonroja al pensar que Shizuma estaría siempre sonriéndole o dirigirles palabras de amor

Chiyo más que feliz, lee nuevamente el libro de secretos para enamorar que tenía en sus manos y anotando en su lista de apuntes, la primera fase decía

-Coquetea con cualquier persona y se indiferente a la que te gusta.

"¿Se puede hacer?"-nagisa ya más que traumada por lo anotado de la lista

"Ahora mismo lo vamos hacer, nagisa ten confianza en tu misma"-le sonríe Chiyo tomándola de la mano para llevarla al gran salón que se reúne varias chicas hermosas

Mientras que ellas corren, Miyuki se había recuperado de la palidez, como siempre vigila a todas las alumnas del día y de noche que este todo bajo control

Shizuma siempre le gustaba pasear por el parque y los bosques pero esta vez iba dar un pequeño paseo en el salón principal, para asegurarse que Miyuki estaría bien

En el salón

Estaba varias chicas almorzando y otras jugando cartas o tomando el té, todas sonríen, entre todas estaba Amane con una copa de vino bebiendo y alrededor varias chicas que la admiraban por su belleza.

Entra nagisa sonriendo, era realmente más hermosa que todas las chicas que había presente, y yendo para una persona que le había indicado Chiyo, la saluda y hablándole

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kaname Kenjo y ¿usted?"-le contesta sonriendo seductora

"Nagisa Aoi, es un placer conocerla"-le sonriéndole

Chiyo veía la escena sonriendo pero más feliz ve que Shizuma hizo acto de presencia para observar a su querida hermana coqueteando con su otra familiar mas alegana.

"Nagisa….tienes unos hermosos ojos"-la toma de la mano para que la siente al lado suyo

"En serio"-a nagisa era nuevo que la halaguen y ya no estaba actuando le estaba gustando coquetear con ella

"Si tuviera una rosa roja la opacarías, y tu sonrisa es más brillante que el mismo sol"-pasándole la mano por el rostro para acariciar sus labios

"_Un punto por nagisa"_-dice Chiyo mentalmente y observando a Shizuma que no tenia buena cara en ese momento

"Tú eres realmente hermosa, tu cabellos es suave como los pétalos de la rosa"-por primera vez nagisa toca el suave cabello de Kaname

"Quieres un poco de vino"-sonriendo Kaname por la conducta de la chica

Shion también caminado se sorprende que Kaname ande en coquetería con la familiar de Shizuma, ante eso se coloca celosa, evitando mas palabras se acerca a las dos

"Hola, ¿chicas que hacen?"-observa sonriendo a nagisa y a Kaname enojada

"Hablar sobre el colegio, cierto nagisa"-guiñándole un ojo

Nagisa se sonroja ante ese acto, pensado lo bella que era, toma el vino pero por distraía se le cae de las manos, así saltando los vidrios se le entierra la mano un pequeño vidrio, saliendo un hilo de sangre alrededor.

Kaname sorprendida evita acercarse a nagisa, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros al observar la sangre de nagisa que tenía un olor sabroso, Shion igualmente se aleja, y así todas las alumnas vampiras se turban ante el olor de sangre.

"_Hay nagisa metiste en graves problemas"-_corre hacia nagisa, para que nadie la ataque en ese momento

Nagisa con un quejido de dolor se levanta del lugar para irse, pero no antes que la misma Amane que se cruzaba en su camino la ve no sin antes empujarla por la envidia que tenía al ver Shizuma no le quitaba los ojos encima.

"¡Nagisa!"-le grita Chiyo que trataba de acercarse para ayudarla

"_alguien que me ayude"_-caía cerrando los ojos, para no sentir el golpe pero es rodeada por un cálido abrazo

Todas las alumnas claman a Shizuma, que estaba presente, rodeándola, ella abre paso para irse del lugar, caminado con nagisa en sus brazos, la lleva a su cuarto para curarla de su herida.

"Gracias"-le dice nagisa evitando su mirada prepotente de Shizuma

"No hay de que"-le contesta fríamente

Shizuma cuidadosamente saca el pedazo de vidrio que tenía en la mano, salía sangre bastante, para Shizuma era la tarea más difícil que tenía que hacer con una familiar.

Nagisa viendo como hacia su trabajo, que lo hacía con mucho cuidado y delicadeza así se acuerda del libro secreto.

"En verdad, yo lo puedo hacer"

"No hables"-le contesta furiosa, ver que había sangre en sus manos, y ni poder contenerse por los celos

"Es en serio no te tomes esto como tu obligación déjame irme"-le contesta nagisa firme y determinante

Shizuma viéndola más que furiosa y fuera de sus casillas, se balancea sobre ella.

"No Shizuma, no me hagas daño"-dice nagisa tratando de empujarla

"Si no te callas te comeré"-le contesta Shizuma tratando de aliviar su furia

Nagisa nuevamente determinada se balancea sobre ella para salir. Pero Shizuma toma la mano de ella para pasarle por la lengua a nagisa le causa un cosquilleo en el estomago y a Shizuma al probar el sabor de la sangre de nagisa se sorprende al ver que era tan dulce y adicto, volviendo su mente en blanco, toma la sangre rápidamente, nagisa llega a gemir lentamente, así Shizuma se olvida del porque se alejaba de ella, así sube por los labios de ella hasta encontrarse con los labios de nagisa un beso cautivador para las dos que se abrazan , dando giros en la cama, pero nagisa llevando su mano para acariciar el rostro de ella, Shizuma ve el anillo que le había regalado congelándose inmediatamente, la suelta bruscamente, para gritarle

"¡VETE!"

Nagisa asustada se va del lugar corriendo, dejando a Shizuma realmente molesta de sí misma

"_padre, eres realmente cruel conmigo"_

Nagisa corre hasta llegar a su cuarto encontraros con Chiyo feliz por ella pero cambia de rostro al ver el pálido de ella

"¿Que pasa nagisa? "Viendo que nagisa se recuesta en su cama triste, mientras que Chiyo estaba al lado de ella

"Shizuma se alejo de mi, esta vez, creo que me odia"

"¡Pero cómo!"- no te beso algo por el estilo"-contesta Chiyo sorprendida

"Si me beso, pero vi que miraba mi anillo y todo su cuerpo se congelo de repente"

Chiyo mira el anillo de nagisa para ver realmente porque se detuvo Shizuma, y molesta y triste, clama

"¡quien te lo dio!"

"Ella, ¿sabes que significa ese anillo?"

"Si quieres saber, promete que lo tendrás en secreto"-le dice amenazante Chiyo

Nagisa curiosa acepta el trato

"Este anillo, es del padre de Shizuma, o así se debería llamar ese ser monstruo."

"No te entiendo Chiyo"-confundida lo que habla Chiyo

"Es un anillo mágico, que Shizuma había recibido desde que se caso"

Nagisa al escuchar esas palabras, su curiosidad aumento, para saber sobre el pasado de Shizuma y porque la trataba como familiar.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8 "Versión del pasado por los ojos de Chiyo"

Chiyo sujetaba la mano de nagisa, para ver el anillo que era realmente de Shizuma.

"¿Shizuma, está casada todavía?"-nagisa le pregunta curiosa.

"Esta viuda"-le contesta Chiyo al ver que ese objeto brilloso le traía doloroso recuerdos de su pasado con Shizuma

"¿Pero?, ¿quién es ese padre?"

"El padre de familia Hanazono, el más rico de todo el mundo, el más poderoso, el más temible y horroroso, tan cruel que Satanás"

"Chiyo, como se llamaba ese hombre"

"kirryu Hanazono el primer vampiro de toda la tierra, hijo de Satanás, tenía un inmenso poder, y su generaciones son grandísimas"

"¿Qué tiene que ver con tu vida Chiyo?"

"Ese hombre destruyo mi familia y mi querida hermana menor"

"¿Quién es tu hermana menor?"-Le mira preocupada nagisa al ver que en el rostro de Chiyo recorría un par de lágrimas

"Kaori Suzimi, la menor de la familia Suzimi"

Nagisa por alguna razón le hace familiar ese nombre y también por los ojos de Chiyo que la veían fijamente y Chiyo todavía sigue hablando

"hace mucho tiempo Shizuma había perdidos sus padres, los hechos los desconozco, también se había ido de la casa en 8 años después, al irse dejo un gran vacío en nuestra familia, mas en Kaori que era el amor de Shizuma en ese momento"

"¿momento?"

"Shizuma engañaba a mi hermana, con ese hombre, yo la persigue una vez que paseaba con ese hombre en unos lugares oscuros de Britania, ese hombre la besaba apasionado mientras ella e entregaba al, y más me enfurece que Kaori siempre pensaba en ella, por su culpa…"

"¿Qué paso Chiyo?"

"murió"

Chiyo no había presenciado la muerte de Kaori pero su hermana mayor había visto más cosas que ella.

"Dime Chiyo, odias a Shizuma"

"Con toda mi alma, por culpa de ella mis padres murieron por unos asesinos, mi madre violada y descuartizada delante de nuestros ojos, mi padre lo mataron a sangre fría, lo habían sacrificado, a mi hermana mayor la llevaron lejos de mí , igualmente mi hermana menor , y yo"

Chiyo derramando unas gruesas lagrimas, sujetando firmemente las sabanas, nagisa la abraza diciéndole

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Esos tipos me vendieron como prostituta por el país y el mundo, siendo violada por miles de hombres y mujeres, pero me libere de mis cadenas"

"Como lo lograste"

"Tras de mis viajes, encontré a Shizuma que estaba en ese momento en viajes de negocios con el gobernador, unos hombres me golpeaban y siendo ella misma que me había salvado de esos hombres pero era tan distinta la última vez que la vi, era peor que el hombre que estaba en esa noche"

"Chiyo si no quieres hablar más, solo deja"

"Si quieres conocer mi versión de la vida solo debes guardar silencio"-le contesta triste

"Tras de salvarme, me llevo un auto que estaba oculta en ese momento, y empezamos a hablar"-tomando un suspiro recuerda en ese momento diciéndole a nagisa en voz alta

Recuerdo

"Shizuma, ¿Dónde estabas?, porque me defendiste de esos hombres"

"Era la petición de tu hermana menor"-contesta indiferente

Chiyo viéndola, ve el anillo de Shizuma brillar fuertemente

"Estas casada Shizuma"-pregunta Chiyo sorprendida

"No lo estoy"

"Lo tuviste"

"Hace mucho tiempo, Chiyo"

"era aquel hombre"

"¿Con quién?"-pregunta Shizuma viéndola interesada

"El hombre de cabellos rubios, con quien te besaste en Britania"

Shizuma fríamente le contesta

"Si, con aquel hombre me case"

"¡porque, ese hombre destruyo tu vida Shizuma, también de nuestra familia, el de nuestros padres, de tamoe y de Kaori!"

Shizuma se acerca a ella enojada, tapándole la boca sonríe desquiciada, preguntándole

"Te enamoraste de tu hermana menor"

"Yo la quiero como mi hermana"-contesta asustada

"¡Dime la verdad!"

"Hace mucho tiempo lo estuve Etoile, pero las cosas cambiaron desde que ella se fijo en ti"

"Tan inocente, todavía te queda esa pureza por el viaje que hiciste"

"Sabias del viaje"

"Lo sé todo"

"Porque no me ayudaste antes, que esos hombres abusaran de mi"

"era un pequeño castigo, hermanita querida, tú fuiste que le metiste ideas tontas en la cabeza, ¿no es cierto?"

"¡No fui yo!Etoile-sama, ¿dónde está tamoe y Kaori?"-llorando Chiyo se balanza hacia Shizuma, golpeándole en el pecho

"¡Shizuma se nos hizo tarde, tenemos que irnos!"-grita una voz afuera del auto

"Etoile-sama, por favor, ¿donde están?, no te vayas"-se abraza a Shizuma como un suplico

"Chiyo, recuerda que no todo es color de rosa, siempre hay una mancha"-contesta Shizuma dejándola nuevamente abandonada.

Fin del Recuerdo

"Esa fue la última vez que hable con Shizuma pero ahora me vuelvo reencontrar con ella"

Nagisa sollozando se acerca a una ventana para ver el cielo estrellado no mas allá estaba Shizuma en unos de sus jardines, recostada y solitaria como siempre lo era

"_Hoy en día, se celebra el cumpleaños de Kaori, como recuerdo hare mi acción de gracias"-_Tomando una rosa al lado suyo era de color blanco, mordiendo su manos la tinta roja con su sangre, con cuidado y delicadeza, devuelve la rosa a su lugar que mágicamente crece con una inmensa belleza

"_No puedo creer que siga amándote por tanto tiempo, las rosas siempre se convierten negras cuando las toco, ¿será que alguien hayo luz en mi errante e oscuro corazón?"-_levantándose se va a la biblioteca principal.

En el Cuarto

Chiyo dormía en su cama sollozando un buen rato, nagisa la veía desde lejos tomando una decisión, se va del lugar para encontrar a Shizuma.

Pasando por varios lugares, no la encuentra y así transcurso del tiempo pasaba, las alumnas de la noche ya estaban en clases, pasando por la biblioteca siente unas melodías suaves triste tocándola en los más profundo empieza dolerle, así se acerca donde tocaba la melodía para encontrarse con Shizuma tocando un piano con los ojos cerrados.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su hermoso rostro pálido y ensombrecido, también su cabellos resplandecía, nagisa la observa de lejos cautividad por su belleza y sus melodía, cierra los ojos para meditar que le había dicho Chiyo de su vida pasada

Shizuma siente como alguien suspira para encontrarse con su familiar de lejos, sonriendo para de tocar para decirle

"Acércate"

Nagisa interrumpida en sus pensamientos, se pone nerviosa al ver que Shizuma la llamaba, acercándose a ella le contesta

"Perdón, si te molesto en algo, solo me tengo que ir"

"Eres muy inocente, eso hace las cosas difíciles"-contesta Shizuma con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos

"¿Cosas difíciles?"-contesta nagisa hipnotizada por sus ojos, ni odia moverse

Shizuma parándose del piano se aproxima a nagisa juntado sus cuerpos para decirle al oído

"porque me estas buscando"

Nagisa temblando contesta

"tenía que hablar contigo"

"Haces que la cosas contigo sea más difíciles de lo normal"

"solo déjame hablar contigo"-suplica nagisa

Shizuma sin querer mira los ojos de nagisa suplicantes, y así su corazón empezó latir fuertemente

"De acuerdo"-manteniendo una distancia para que nagisa hablara tranquila

Tomando aire nagisa pregunta

"¿Por qué me diste este anillo?"-mostrándole el anillo que brillaba intensamente nuevamente

"Es un anillo de compromiso"-contesta Shizuma arrogante

"¡¿Qué!?"-contesta nagisa pálida

"estas comprometida conmigo, por eso ninguna se te acerca en serio"

"¿pero?, porque te quieres casar conmigo"

"no dije que quería casarme"-indiferente Shizuma contesta

"entonces, ¡PORQUE!"

"Por protección"-dice Shizuma mirándola fija mente


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9 "Comprometida con una Vampira"

Nagisa estando en su cuarto, en plena oscuridad de la noche, daba varios giros en su cama, tratando de pensar las cosas que le había dicho Shizuma, el día anterior pero viendo que no sacaba una conclusión, Chiyo la despierta soñolienta

"¿Acaso?, estarás pensando todo el día que estas comprometida"-dice Chiyo bastante enojada a ver que nagisa todavía no le queda la conciencia de compromiso

"Es que, no quiero estar comprometida tan pronto"-nagisa en estado de depresión, estaba a punto de llorar

"¡SABES QUE!, porque no le sacas provecho del compromiso"-le grita Chiyo pensando ya en un plan malévolo

"¿qué cosas dices?"

"no se ve, todos los días que alguien se compromete con una vampira poderosa, y que ella le tenga respeto"

"es que…..no quiero estar con Shizuma, con que me contaste tu historia, deben ver millares que están dañadas por ella"

Chiyo guardia silencio, había cometido un grave error en contarle, la parte vivida de su miserable vida, pero para el bien de su hermana y ella, le miente

"Shizuma es la persona más cariñosa y amorosa, no es cruel ni vengativa"

"pero tu dijiste"

"¡EXAGERE!, en las partes de los hechos, Shizuma si me salvo ese día, de los malos y me estaba buscando por varios años"

"y Kaori"

"seguirá viva en un lugar…"-al contestarle Chiyo pero al decirle que Kaori estaba viva sin pensarlo derrama unas pocas lagrimas

"Chiyo por favor, no me mientas"-le suplica nagisa al ver su compañera nuevamente triste

"nagisa, por bien tuyo y nuestro, enamora a Shizuma y después mátala"

"que haga… ¡que!"

"así pagara todo el mal que nos hizo a mis hermanas, mis padres, varias familiar sufrieron"

"Shizuma es tan cruel"-contesta nagisa en un eco que pasaba a tras vez de su alma pero de detiene diciendo

"ella no es cruel, o me dejaría morir con mis padres"

"¿¡de que hablas?!"-Chiyo sorprendida lo que había dicho nagisa

"Ella es mi salvadora, me salvo del asesinato de mis padres, y esa persona que las asesino quería vengarme de ella, pero sé que Shizuma lo hizo en lugar mío, ella solo tiene una barrera que nadie puede entrar"-dice nagisa al recordar como la salvo en el momento que debería haber muerto

Chiyo se muerde los labios para contenerse, estaba bastante traumada lo que había dicho nagisa, necesitaba sangre fresca y dulce, las palabras de nagisa habían azotado a su caprichoso y perverso corazón, sin más que decir sale corriendo en busca de su hermana gemela

Nagisa la persigue para ver que le pasaba, que ella tomaba sus manos en la cabeza como tratando de recordar algo importante

En el recorrido varias alumnas se echaron al lado para ver como Chiyo arrancaba como una despavorida y nagisa la persiguió por detrás. Pero de repente Chiyo choca contra Miyuki cayendo las dos al suelo.

"¡no se corre por los pasillos!"-grita Miyuki de mal humor, pero ve que temblaba como una hoja Chiyo y riéndose la recoge en brazos

"Miyuki-sama, que le pasa a Chiyo"

"no te preocupes, nagisa, Chiyo estará bien"-le contesta a nagisa dando vuelta pero es detenida nuevamente por nagisa

"por favor déjeme en ayudarla"-suplicando

"si no es nada nagisa"-contesta sonriente Miyuki

"deja que ella resuelga el problema"-dice Shizuma seria al ver que el estado de Chiyo y mirando a nagisa enfadada

"pero Shizuma, ella no pue…"

"no me desobedezcas, ya sabes las consecuencias"-Shizuma dando media vuelta mientras que grupos de alumnas la persiguió

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

"ven sígueme"-Miyuki confundida porque Shizuma le había dando órdenes para que la propia nagisa alimentara a Chiyo

Así en un cuarto muy solitario y ordenado estaba en una cama Chiyo pálida y temblando, en ese momento Miyuki toma la mano de nagisa y con un cuchillo consigo trata de cortar pero nagisa la detiene

"no por favor, no quiero alimentarla"- dice nagisa realmente asustada

"como sabes que ibas a alimentarla"-pregunta Miyuki preocupada

"por favor llama a Shizuma"-suplicante

"son ordenes de ellas, que tú la alimentes"-Miyuki mirándola fríamente al llamarla a su querido amor por su nombre de pila

"llama a Shizuma"

"¡NO!"

"HASLO, YO ESTOY COMPROMETIDA CON ELLA, NO PUEDO ALIMENTAR A NADIE MAS QUE ELLA"-grita nagisa sin pensar por la rabia que sentía en el momento

Miyuki asombrada por las palabras y temiéndole pero un rencor le florece al recordarle que estaba comprometida con Shizuma y sin más le entierra en cuchillo en el hombro haciendo gritar a nagisa y así Chiyo ve la sangre recorrer para abalanzarse encima de nagisa

"Miyuki….. ¿Porque?"

"Shizuma es para mí, entiende mocosa, yo la conozco mejor que tu y sé muy bien lo que necesita, soy la única que la complace"-contesta malvada viendo que nagisa ya no podía sujetar tanto a Chiyo que estaba encima de ella queriendo consumir su sangre que estaba derramado por el suelo

Nagisa desesperada utiliza un poder que tenia oculto en su interior, llamando a Shizuma

"_por favor, ven a salvarme"_

Shizuma queda pasmada que alguien le hablara mentalmente, estaba justo en el parque para recibir los primeros capullos de flores y sin mas fue en busca de nagisa velozmente, llega el lugar para encontrarse, el suelo todo lleno de sangre y Chiyo abusando de la poca fuerza que tenia nagisa, y que Miyuki se burlara de ella, era para el colmo sin más sujeta del cuello a Chiyo dejándola en la cama nuevamente.

"lo siento Shizuma pero nagisa no quería darle de comer"-arrogante y enojada contesta Miyuki

"vete Miyuki, llévate a Chiyo para darle de comer en la refrigera del subnivel"-dice Shizuma fríamente

"como ordene jefa"

Así Miyuki se lleva a Chiyo que estaba dormida, despareciendo en la puerta, nagisa sollozando de dolor le dice

"Shizuma, ten un poco de piedad de mi"-nagisa mas pálida que el papel

Shizuma parada frente a ella recuerda hechos dolorosos que había pasado al ver la imagen de nagisa en un charco de sangre, apiadándose la toma en brazos para llevarla en la cama, recostándola, le saca la parte superior de la ropa para curarla de su gran herida

"no tienes remedios"-le pregunta nagisa triste y angustiada

"ya no sirven en ti"-dice Shizuma cariñosa, pasando su lengua en la herida que se curaba rápidamente

"Shizuma por favor explícame que pasa"-nagisa sin brillo en los ojos, su mirada se torno en profunda soledad

"relájate, fue mi culpa que Miyuki fuera lejos contigo y para perdonarme, pídeme lo que sea"-Shizuma suspirante la mirada distinta manera que a todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida amorosa

"quisiera….no estar sola"-soñolienta abraza a Shizuma que estaba acostada al lado suyo

"eres muy sensible, nagisa, pero te ayudare encontrar el amor para ti"-le contesta Shizuma igual que nagisa soñolienta

"puedes ser que tú seas el amor de mi vida, Shizuma"-terminando las ultimas frase se duerme en los brazos de Shizuma

"_Puede que tus sueños se hagan realidad algún día, el anillo está haciendo efecto rápidamente, debería tener más cuidado contigo, eres lo único que me queda para seguir viviendo"_

Así queda dormida las dos juntas, con los mismo sueño anhelantes de las dos, en no sufrir más en la soledad


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10 "Visita inesperada"

Nagisa despertando feliz y contenta, se da cuenta que estaba justamente en los brazos de Shizuma durmiendo pero su felicidad es acabada al saber que Shizuma solo la consolaba por lastima y no despertarla se levanta del lugar para ir a su cuarto.

"_Shizuma nunca se va fijar en mi, solo soy una mosca molestándola"_

En otro Lugar

"lo siento hermana no pude hacerlo"-dice Chiyo a su hermana que estaba pensativa

"quien puede hacerlo entonces"

"yo, lo voy hacer"-contesta tamoe con decisión

"pero esto es realmente peligroso, te encontraras con ella"-angustiada Chiyo se acerca a su hermana

"Pensé que Shizuma se iba a enamorar pero hay otra razón poderosa porque la evita, y si nagisa dejara de lado a Shizuma y se uniera a nosotros, ella estará acabada"-dice tamoe pensativa

"pero como sabes eso"-asombrada contesta Chiyo

"la observo de lejos, tiene sangre de vampira entre sus venas escondida, es una mestiza pero no es poderosa como Shizuma ni como los demás y tiene una gran vinculo con la vampira"-contesta tamoe vengativa

"y que harás entonces"

"Que nagisa se enamore de mí y yo despertare su lado de vampira, si cae rendida antes mi encanto hare que odie a Shizuma con toda su alma y elimine por completo la raza de vampiros"-clama tamoe mas que obsesionada con la idea

"Ten cuidado hermana, no quiero perderte"-dice Chiyo abrazándola y las demás compañeras le envían sus bendiciones

En el Colegio Maitor

Amane bajando de las escaleras se encuentra con Hikari que no la había visto desde que le había pegado, evitándola se aleja en un costado pero Hikari la ve de lejos para acercarse a ella

"Amane-sama tenemos que hablar"

"que quieres"-contesta fríamente

"es sobre tu familia"

"¿mi familia?"-confundida Amane voltea para mirar directamente a Hikari

"Amane-sama, yo soy…"

"Hikari te estaba buscando, ven vámonos"-dice Shion pasando por el lugar

"espera un momento"-Amane deteniendo a Hikari en el acto que toca su mano siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y con miedo la suelta de nuevo

Hikari había sentido lo mismo y mirándola con cariño

"lo siento, Amane pero no tenemos tiempo viene otra alumna nueva y no sabes con quien nos estamos enfrentando"-le responde Shion molesta

Entonces las dos se van a al colegio de Spica, mientras que Amane veía su mano nuevamente

"_Shizuma abra sentido este sentimiento con su verdadero amor"_

En otro lugar de Londres

"Ya es tiempo"-habla un hombre de cabellos rubios

"padre, ya estoy deseándola verla de nuevo"-contesta un joven alto y apuesto de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes oscuros

"recuerda hijo mío, que ella tiene todo mi poder"-le responde su padre indiferente

"eres un sicópata kirryu, porque no quieres ver a tu esposa"-le habla una mujer de cabellos castillos y ojos de color miel sonriendo malévola

"porque me gusta verla sufrir un poco más"-contesta kirryu relajado a su hermana

"padre eres realmente malvado con mi hermosa hermana"-contesta riendo el joven

"Raku tan sentimental como siempre"-contesta otra mujer presente de cabellos rojo y ojos igualmente rojo

"pero quien vino a visitarnos, kasumii la próxima vez, avisa"-responde Raku molesto con solo verla

Kasumii y Raku hermanos e hijos de kirryu de la familia Hanazono, queriendo siempre los dos robar el poder de su padre pero al saber que Shizuma era la elegida de él, decidieron compartir con ella ese inmenso poder

Raku era un sentimental en todos los aspectos, cariñoso y amable con los demás pero tenía otro carácter mas era terriblemente cruel y mentiroso al estar su lado vampiro pero respeta a Shizuma

Kasumii era una chica mala con las personas, le gusta jugar sucio y arruinar la vida de los demás pero tiene un gran aprecio con Shizuma respetándola.

La hermana de kirryu habla maliciosa

"háganle una visita sorpresa, díganle la noticia que su padre ah vuelto renacer"

En Japón, en el colegio Maitor en la noche

En la entrada del colegio se encontraba tamoe con sus bolsos, al lado suyo estaba su hermana pequeña asustada y temerosa, tomándola de la mano entra al colegio, pasando por varias vampiras que la veían con un odio infinito pero tamoe sin dejar la dignidad

Miyuki la veía de lejos conteniendo el deseo de matarla, igualmente que Shion y Chikaru y varias vampiras presentes.

Estando en el salón todas presentes pero menos Shizuma que en ese momento era muy necesitada su presencia

"si pasa por esa puerta, morirá con dolor tremendo"-hablaba Shion a Kaname que estaba sentada al lado suyo igual que furiosa

"comprendo tu enojo pero hay que tener calma"-le responde Chikaru enojada pero por primera vez se apoyan las dos vampiras

Así pasa tamoe mirando a cada vampira con asco y desprecio, se detiene en la puerta para que Miyuki le hablara

Chiyo se va de su lado para sentarse al lado de nagisa

"¿Quién es ella?"-pregunta nagisa

"mi hermana"-contesta Chiyo triste al ver que su hermana no bajaba la cabeza para saludar

Miyuki se le acerca pero mantiene una distancia prudente mirándola severamente

"A que viene tu visita"

"estudiar en el famoso colegio de Maitor que todo el mundo habla"-responde enojada tamoe

"supongo que no vienes armar escándalos como una niña"-burlándose de tamoe

Tamoe antes esa ofensa trata de todos sus medios de no pegarle a Miyuki.

"las niñas como tu deberían estar en la guardería infantil para soñar que asesinas a tus muñecas"-le dice una de las vampiras presente

Tamoe aferra su bolso prepotente, mordiendo sus labios pero varias vampiras empezaron burlarse de ella, Chiyo iba interrumpir pero la jefa hizo presencia

Todas empezaron a silenciar en ambiente colocándose incomodo, tamoe voltea para encontrarse con la muer que había roto todos sus señor e esperanzas, había desarmado su familia y su vida propia

Shizuma la veía relajada y sonriente, pero tamoe comienza hablar

"tanto tiempo querida hermana"-dice tamoe en voz alta sorprendiendo a varias vampiras

"cuantas personas mataste hoy"-pregunta arrogante Shizuma

"perdón hermana pero mi cantidad de personas no se igualan a las tuyas"-responde desafiante tamoe

"Por lo menos no dejo marcas"-sonriendo perversa

Tamoe guarda silencio, a lo que se refería era su mayor secreto pero para fastidiar a Shizuma comienza preguntar

"¿cuándo vendrá tu madre?"

"algún día"-contesta fríamente Shizuma

"deberías enviarle saludos, la última vez que la vi te extrañaba, que mala eres con tu familia"

"sabes lo que significa familia, Suzimi"-responde indiferente Shizuma

"no lo sé, hace muchos años que destruyeron mi familia"

"es una lástima, varias de aquí le quitaron lo más preciado de su vida, por tu culpa, no crees que es muy tonto destruir tu propia raza"

Tamoe no aguantando mas la sarcástica que rea Shizuma se lanza encima de ella llevando en sus manos un cuchillo de plata, Shizuma la sujeta por el cuello ahorcándola llevando la ventaja de ser una vampira con un poder inmenso, le quita el cuchillo para enterrarle a ella pero alguien más se lanza a Shizuma para recibir el impacto.

"¡Chiyo!"-grita desesperada tamoe tomando su hermana en brazos para ver que el cuchillo estaba enterrado en su abdomen

"perdón no quería verte morir"

Shizuma veía todo rojo un sentimiento de venganza empezó recorrer sus venas y sin más toma ella misma a Chiyo delante los ojos de tamoe y sorprendiendo a todas

"Chiyo, apresúrate toma de sangre"

"no Etoile-sama, no voy a vivir más"

"hazlo rápido"

Chiyo no más que decir entierra sus colmillos en el cuello se Shizuma, y al probar la sangre se aferra fuertemente, todas las vampiras empiezan a clamar a viva voz lo que pasaba, Miyuki por primera vez ve distinta a Shizuma.

Así paso unos minutos para ver que Chiyo se había recuperado de su gran herida y observando con rabia a tamoe

"que significa esto, Shizuma"-pregunta tamoe interesada

"ayudar a la familia y no determinar mi raza"-contesta Shizuma alejándose del lugar llevando consigo a Chiyo en brazos


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11 "Reencuentro de parientes"

"La Escuela de Shizuma está muy grande y famosa"-hablaba Raku mirando de lejos el colegio de Maitor intermedio de la colina

"¿Cómo estará ella?"-pregunta kasumii preocupada

"Ella siempre está bien, a mi me preocupa es mi padre"-contesta Raku desanimado

"entonces vamos, antes que Shizuma los venga a buscar"-dice kasumii seria

En el Colegio de Maitor

Tamoe estaba caminando solitariamente, varias alumnas se alejaban de ella por el odio acumulado que le tenían, así pasaba varias horas preguntándose

"_pobre de mi hermana, ¿estará bien con Shizuma?"_

De repente se encuentra con nagisa que pasaba al lado suyo, al mirarse, nagisa se asusto al ver el rostro tan cerca de tamoe y tamoe al mirarla se asombra al mirarla.

Así quedan unos minutos hasta que tamoe se presenta

"hola, muy buenos días, me llamo Suzimi Tamoe"-haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

"yo, Aoi Nagisa"-contesta igualmente nagisa

Y ahora tamoe empieza recordar el rostro de nagisa

_Recuerdo _

"la próxima víctima quien es"

"familia Aoi, principalmente mata a la niña"

"deséame buena suerte, Shizuma puede ser hoy su acción de gracia"

"ten cuidado tamoe"

_Fin de recuerdo_

Tamoe se atraganta, a quien que tenía que enamorar era nada más que su última victima a quien tenía que asesinar, colocándose pálida sonríe un poco

"le gustaría que le muestre el colegio, apenas lo conozco yo"-le habla nagisa amistosa

"de acuerdo, pero con la condición que estés a mi lado"-responde tamoe ya iniciando su plan

En las puertas del colegio se encontraban dos vampiros poderosos pero de menor poder que Shizuma, entrando al colegio varias alumnas los miran impactadas, Raku con paso elegante sonríe a las alumnas sonrojando a varias mientras que kasumii sería contacta a Shizuma de lejos

Mientras Shizuma estaba con Chiyo en el mismo cuarto que había estado con nagisa, la vigilaba interesada

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"muestra de paz"

"Shizuma, por favor se sincera conmigo, ¿Por qué?"-pregunta desesperada Chiyo

Shizuma se acerca a ella, sonriendo malvadamente, así acaricia su rostro diciéndole

"eres linda pero no superas los encantos de tu hermana menor, ¿Chiyo porque me vigilabas?"

Chiyo se ruboriza al recordar que siempre la vigilaba cuando estaba en su casa, guardando silencio antes Shizuma

Que la miraba ya seria nuevamente

"_hermana querida, ven a recibirnos, antes que tu hermano haga una tontería"_

Así Shizuma sonríe alegremente, dejando a Chiyo recostada para que descanse, y recibir a sus hermanos queridos

Bajando en el salón que estaba reunido todos los clanes viendo a los nuevos vampiros llegar, varias alumnas clamaban a las personas bellas que estaban en ese momento

"Shizuma tanto tiempo, tu belleza no cambiara nunca, aumentara hasta el mismo dios tendrá celos de ti"-clamaba Raku acercándose a Shizuma dándole un beso en la mano y inclinándose

"Que hermosas palabras Raku, te estaba extrañando"-responde Shizuma besando la mejilla de Raku

"Shizuma, nos has cambiado en nada en estos últimos años"-habla kasumii seria

"kasumii, nunca cambias la cara de seria"-contesta Shizuma sonriéndole

Así kasumii se sonroja y Raku empieza a reír antes ese gesto, parándose abrazando a Shizuma y empieza a caminar hacia el comedor principal

Kasumii también se acerca a Shizuma para decirle

"no tendrás un lugar para hablar contigo"

"síganme, ya sé donde podemos hablar seguros"-contesta Shizuma relajada

En otro lugar

Tamoe y nagisa disfrutaban del parque caminando las dos juntas, y jugando varias cosas.

"tamoe quisiera que fueses mi amiga"-le dice nagisa sonriéndole

"pero yo quiero otra cosa"-contesta tamoe cariñosa

Así se acerca a nagisa lentamente, en destino a sus labios, nagisa se sonroja, confundida si corresponder o no, pero no hay opción tamoe la abraza rodando las dos, en colina abierta, de lejos mira Amane interesada de la situación.

Mientras que las dos ruedan se aferran una con la otra aprovechando la situación tamoe besa a nagisa en los labios, antes la mirada atónita de ella, y una asombrada Amane que miraba con la boca abierta.

Así quedan las dos juntas deteniéndose, nagisa aleja a tamoe diciéndole

"lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos otro día"-corriendo con el corazón en la mano sabiendo que era su primer beso

Mientras que tamoe comienza a reír

"las cosas están saliendo de maravilla"

Amane mira molesta a nagisa, estando comprometida engaña a Shizuma y eso para Amane era traición.

En un cuarto solitario

Shizuma se sienta en su asiento mirando el bellos paisaje detrás suyo estaban sentado sus parientes en un gran sillón relajados y comienza hablar kasumii

"vinimos por la sencilla razón que nuestro padre quiere verte"

Shizuma tomando una copa de vino, empieza a beber lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza

"hermana querida todavía tienes el anillo en tu mano"-le pregunta Raku bebiendo vino y estirando sus brazos recostado en el sillón estando una pose de modelo y abriendo su abrigo mostrando su abdomen y su torso

Shizuma alza su mano mostrando que no tenía ningún objeto brilloso

Raku empieza a reír, mientras que kasumii sonríe

"a quien comprometiste esta vez, Shizuma"-dice kasumii igual que su hermano con la diferencia esta tirada en el sillón fumando una colilla roja.

"la muchacha de la familia Aoi"-contesta Shizuma relajada y media ebria al ver tomado mucho vino

Raku parándose también ebrio se acerca a Shizuma, para lamer su cuello lentamente mientras que kasumii sigue hablando

"ella es la hija de tu querida madre"-kasumii empieza sacarse la ropa para sentir el frio calar sus huesos

"si la única madre que tuve, por eso la protejo"-contesta Shizuma gimiendo al ver que Raku la había desnudado, para empezar acariciarla por todo su cuerpo y lamiendo sus pechos perfectos

"y te casaras algún día con ella"

"no dejare que se retuerce de dolor, por ser la hija preferida de mi madre"-contesta Shizuma consumida por el placer y excitada

"sigues siendo la malvada y cruel Shizuma que conozco y hizo me hace sentir excitada"-contesta kasumii tocándose ella misma

Raku toma a Shizuma de su asiento, recostándola en el sillón para ganarse encima de ella

"sabes kasumii que nadie puede cambiarme"-dice Shizuma consumida del placer

"pero no puedes afirmarlo querida hermana"-contesta kasumii soñolienta por la droga que había tomado

Raku empieza a penetrar a Shizuma y mordiendo su cuello para beber de su sangre, Shizuma gustosa también empieza moverse al ritmo de Raku y igualmente lo muerde, llevándose los dos al placer y excitación continuaron para toda la noche.

En otro lugar, en el cuarto donde Chiyo y nagisa entiban durmiendo

"tamoe, me beso hoy en día, es muy rápido y repentino pero es más cariñosa y considerada conmigo, quisiera que Shizuma fuera igual que ella"-así comienza dormir hasta el otro día.


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12 "La Maldad a través de sus Ojos"

En el cuarto donde estaba Shizuma, estaba todo desordenado, el ambiente era relajado en el momento, la luz de la luz comienza aparecer entre las cortinas, Shizuma abre sus parpados para encontrarse tirada encima del sillón desnuda, bosteza lentamente y empieza levantarse encontrando a Raku tirado en el suelo desnudo y a kasumii en iguales condiciones

"Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de un éxtasis máximo"-piensa Shizuma haber estado con sus dos parientes en la noche de placer

Raku también empieza despertar junto con kasumii

"ufffff, la falta que me hacia hacer estas cosas"-dice Raku sonriendo y comienza a vestirse

"Mmmm…..Shizuma muéstranos ahora tu querida prometida"-habla kasumii relajada también vistiéndose

Shizuma con una sonrisa malvada acepta, y así comienza el día para los parientes

En Otro lugar

"sabes, vinieron los parientes de la líder"

"están guapo el señor Raku y la señorita kasumii"

Varios murmullos se escuchan en salas de clases, para nagisa no tenía ni idea lo que estaban hablando en sus estado de confusión de le acerca Chiyo y tamoe

"conoces el señor Raku y kasumii Hanazono"-le pregunta Chiyo interesada

"es la primera vez que escucho esos nombres"

"debes tener cuidado nagisa, no son personas de fiar"-le dice tamoe seria

"esto….tamoe lo que paso…ayer"-nerviosa nagisa del beso de ayer

"quisieras que se repitiera, nagisa-sama"-dice sonriéndole coqueta y acercándose a ella lentamente

"tamoe…."-confundida nagisa no sabe que pensar en la situación

Chiyo se sorprende del avanzado plan que tenia tamoe y las alumnas fijándose lo que pasaba en la situación entre tamoe y nagisa de repente varias aclamaciones se escuchan, tamoe aprovechando la ausencia de nagisa casi besa sus labios pero es desviada por una mano solitaria que salió de repente asustando a nagisa.

"Suzimi, si no sabes besar, besa el trasero de tu hermana"-dice Shizuma bastante molesta

"perdón Hanazono pero nagisa y yo somos amigas con derecho especial"-contesta tamoe riendo

Nagisa se sonroja ante el comentario, haciendo arder de celos a Shizuma que sin saber el porqué sentía tal sentimiento, sin más toma a nagisa sacándola del lugar, caminado por el pasillo las dos juntas, Shizuma apretaba fuertemente la mano de nagisa pero ella le dice

"por favor Shizuma-sama, me está haciendo daño"

"nagisa te gusta que te bese tamoe"-habla Shizuma deteniéndose

Nagisa guarda silencio sin saber que contestar, evaluando la situación tamoe la trataba mucho mejor que Shizuma, haciendo que su corazón este confundido.

"haz lo que quieras, no me interesa si te gusta o no"-dice Shizuma fríamente mirándola

"Shizuma-sama,¡ella me trata mejor que usted!…."-nagisa agachando la cabeza triste

Antes ese gesto Shizuma miraba todo rojo y sin querer mira a nagisa viendo a otra mujer enfrente de ella, iba golpear a nagisa pero es detenida por kasumii que le habla mentalmente

"Shizuma, tenle un poco de piedad, no queremos más muertes"

Shizuma relajándose suelta a nagisa, mirando a sus dos parientes sonrientes, Raku se acerca a nagisa besando su mano

"es un placer conocer a la prometida de mi hermana, me presento me llamo Raku Hanazono, hermano menor de Shizuma"-dice Raku guiñándole un ojo

Nagisa haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, habla por detrás kasumii

"yo soy Kasumii Hanazono, hermana menor de Shizuma y Raku"-seria como siempre

Shizuma cambiando su semblante de furia ahora de malvada habla

"Hoy en día es mi acción de gracia"

"Shizuma que vas hacer ahora"-kasumii mirando indiferente a nagisa

Shizuma voltea donde nagisa que estaba afligida antes los parientes y ella, tomándola de la barbilla la mira cariñosamente sorprendiéndola, así se acerca lentamente, como siempre nagisa se hipnotiza con los ojos profundos de ella.

"concederé tu deseo, pregúntame lo que quieras, tendrás tres oportunidades, aprovéchalas"-así se aleja para caminar en dirección al cuarto donde paso la noche con sus parientes, que la perseguían detrás de ella

Nagisa saliendo de su hipnotización se va corriendo donde Shizuma que caminaba velozmente

Llegando los cuatro en el cuarto, cada uno va a su repentino puesto, nagisa optando sentarse en el sillón, en rinconada mientras que los parientes toman la misma posee que el día anterior, Shizuma en su asiento donde miraba el paisaje comienza hablar

"Puede hablar ahora"

Nagisa tomando valor comienza preguntar

"¿Por qué te comprometiste conmigo?"

"El porque…había muerto mi esposo y tenía que casarme obligatoriamente otra vez, pero el compromiso era de familia y tu eres la más cercana que todas las familiares"

Nagisa todavía no comprendía el verdadero significado y pensando mejor.

"¿Por qué me quieres matar?"

Los parientes que estaban presenten empiezan a reír exageradamente pero Shizuma seguía seria en el asunto y contesta

"el motivo de mi repugnancia hacia ti , comenzó con tu madre, que primordialmente me educo a mí y….mi hermano, que culpa ella, lo asesino a sangre fría, pensé que no era malvada como lo era mi verdadera madre, pero al ver ese hecho cambie de opinión, desde ahí, conocí a mi esposo, que me transformo en una bestia..-Shizuma aferra fuertemente la copa de vino que tenia, los parientes cambiando su semblante rápidamente se acomodan educadamente-"tenía el gran deseo de matarla pero alguien más lo hizo por mí, por culpa de ella, mi vida cambio radicalmente, siendo una humano ahora soy un vampiro"-termina de hablar Shizuma con los ojos proyectados de sangre

Nagisa ahora si estaba confundida que había hecho su madre para tanto odio, porque mato el hermano de Shizuma y quien mato a ella y como última pregunta

"¿se puede romper el compromiso?"

Shizuma comienza a sonreír, mirándola le pregunta

"¿quieres romper conmigo?"

"si me odias tanto, prefiero romper que seguir causándote el dolor"

Shizuma levantándose se enfrenta a nagisa mirándola interesada

"nagisa sácate el anillo"

Nagisa seria levanta su mano, y sacando el anillo, con sus dedos pero raramente algo pasa, el anillo no sale más comienza brillar fuertemente causándole dolor a nagisa que lo deja a su lugar

"te diré algo y que te quede en la cabeza"-comienza hablar Shizuma-"ese anillo no es ningún objeto sin valor es algo realmente mágico"-en ese momento Shizuma comienza levantar su mano izquierda mostrándole otro anillo con un símbolo de A y dos rozas cruzadas de color rojo-"este anillo es de tu familia que me obligo comprometerme contigo"

Nagisa colocándose pálida, comienza marearse sabía que era pero se aferra a Shizuma

"nuestro compromiso era arreglado, si fuera por mi te hubiera dejado morir junto con tu madre e padre"-fríamente y maldosa dice Shizuma empujando a nagisa en el sillón que cae fácilmente

"mi pobre nagisa tendrás que vivir un infierno conmigo"-Shizuma colocándose encima de ella-"pero puedes hacer lo que quieras"-así comienza lamer el cuello de nagisa-"si llegas a morir yo estoy libre nuevamente así que comienza contar tus días porque varias quieren casarse conmigo"-mordiendo el cuello de nagisa fuertemente comienza beber su sangre fresca y dulce

Raku y kasumii se retiran del lugar sonriendo, yendo hacia los comedores para visitar a las demás vampiras, nagisa llorando acerca a Shizuma hablándole

"¿Cómo puedes cambiar?"

"demasiado tarde"-contesta Shizuma acariciándole para mostrarle a nagisa cuando repudiaba estar así con ella.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13 "Cambiando de Pensar"

Ya varios días después lo que había pasado en la conversación de Nagisa y Shizuma, los parientes estaban dando a la despedida con Shizuma

"Shizuma"-habla kasumii seria

"¿Qué quieres?"

"cambia el rostro Shizuma, pareces que te hubieran maltratado nuevamente"-dice Raku triste

"no sé, qué me pasa, como si me hubiera dañado profundamente otra vez"-contesta Shizuma confundida

"o será que le hablaste muy duro a tu prometida"-kasumii la mira fijamente

"me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si tu hermano no hubiera muerto aquel día, están misterioso esa muerte"-Raku pensativo habla

"mi vida siguiera normal"-Shizuma triste y melancólica mira el cielo celeste y una sueva brisa le brota a los parientes

"no vemos más tarde, Shizuma ahora vendrá tu padre"-kasumii bastante molesta por el hecho que aquel señor venga a visitar a su pariente

Shizuma dando media vuelta regresa al colegio lentamente mientras que los parientes se van, un hombre la persigue por detrás

En Otro Lugar

"quiero vivir en paz, por un día"-nagisa leyendo unos libros en su cuarto le habla a Chiyo

"sé que en un día, tu felicidad volverá"-Chiyo sonriéndole

"sabes Chiyo, Shizuma es verdaderamente cruel"

"esa crueldad nadie la puede cambiar, por eso trato de ignorarla"

"y….. si yo fuera cruel con Shizuma, ella me respetara"-pensativa estaba nagisa

"nagisa mira bien las cosas, Shizuma te envidia por ser pura e inocente, si cambias Shizuma te tratara peor que los perros"

"pero ya me trata como un perro"-triste se da media vuelta mientras que la puerta se siente unos golpes fuertes, Chiyo va abriendo a puerta para encontrarse con Miyuki

"Aoi nagisa, preséntate en la oficina"-así se va rápidamente

Nagisa parándose tomando una decisión, sonríe a Chiyo diciéndole

"ella me trata peor que Shizuma pero hare que Shizuma me respete"

En Otro Lugar más lejano

"contare días tras días, para volverte a encontrar"-hablaba un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos color plata, sentado en un carro deportivo, estando semidesnudo, solo tenía unos pantalones

"tus días se cavaran rápido si no haces caso"-habla un demonio al lado suyo

"si no la visitas, te irás con nosotros, al infierno"-habla otro demonio mirando la tierra

"Su corazón está en tinieblas, no puedo entrar todavía"-contesta el joven angustiado

"entonces ve a verla"-contesta el demonio

"solo tengo una oportunidad de verla en frente, no quiero gastarla, solo me queda mirarla desde aquí no en sueños puedo entrar"

"pero puedes usar intermediado"

"entonces mirare de lejos quien puede encontrar luz entremedio de la tinieblas de aquel corazón"

En la Oficina

"tanto tiempo querida esposa"-habla un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

"lo siento estoy comprometida"-mostrando su dedo anular el anillo

El hombre se acerca a Shizuma, entre los dos desafiantes, el hombre le toma la barbilla diciéndole

"y cuando te casaras"

"en algún día"

El hombre sonríe para sus adentros, acercándose más a Shizuma

"tienes que casarte en una semana, Shizuma es la ley o se te olvido"

Shizuma maldice interiormente al olvidara ese pequeño detalle

"Si ya conoces tu prometida y la besaste confirmas que se casaran, como a nosotros así obtendrás un poder sorprendente junto con tu nueva esposa"-sonríe kirryu

"para que viniste"

"ah saludarte, mi hermano mayor dejo una herencia grande de hijos mientras yo estudiaba"

"tienes como escusa que tu hermano es un mujeriego de primera"

"saliste igual a tu padre"-kirryu rozando los labios con Shizuma pero ella lo esquiva fácilmente

"¿Dónde está tu verdadera mujer?"

"en la cárcel, nunca saldrá de ahí"

"eres un bastardo al final de todo"

"y tú eres una mujer sin corazón si llego a compararte con esa mujer le….."

Shizuma había golpeado fuertemente al vampiro en el abdomen dejándolo sin habla, no soportaba que la comparen con esa mujer que le había hecho tanto daño en su infancia

Nagisa entre de repente viendo que el hombre tosía y Shizuma lo veía indiferente.

"me llamaste Shizuma-sama"

"nos casaremos mañana, ahora guarda tus cosas te cambiaras de cuarto"

Nagisa sorprendida lo que decía Shizuma que no la miraba en nada y kirryu aprovecha la situación

"ya veo porque no te casaste antes, es la hija de tu querida madre"

Shizuma no haciendo caso lo que decía kirryu se acerca a nagisa diciéndole mentalmente

"_puedes salir del colegio para comprarte lo que quieras, yo haré los preparativos"_

"_Shizuma-sama, yo cumpliré con mi parte pero tú no me arruinaras mi vida, no tuve la culpa que mi madre haya asesinado a tu hermano pero me defenderé como pueda y te ayudare Salir de las tinieblas"-responde con seguridad nagisa mirándola tiernamente_

Shizuma sorprendida por aquella seguridad, comienza mirarla con más respeto, así se acerca a ella robándole un beso para irse del lugar, nagisa se sonroja ante aquel gesto.

Kirryu mirándola fijamente

"Eres igual a tu madre, solo que tus ojos son diferentes a ellas, tienes los ojos de un vampiro de sangre pura"

Nagisa sin comprender el porqué pero kirryu haciendo una prueba de su palabras la golpea en el estomago y con el golpe los ojos de nagisa cambian de color negro y mostrando su rostro unos par de colmillos afilados, devuelve el golpe más fuerte a kirryu tirándolo en el suelo.

"no puede ser, eres la pareja perfecta con Shizuma"-clama kirryu al verla en esa faceta

Nagisa intranquila, cambia su rostro, corriendo del lugar asustada, kirryu parándose piensa

"_ya no tengo que ser nada mas, solo esperar que Shizuma baje la guardia para atacar, su destino ya está escrito tendrá que morir en mis manos"_

Shizuma hablando con Miyuki y con varias vampiras, van a tomar a la iglesia para firmar legalmente el casamiento, solo por civil, Amane estando también en el lugar se encuentra nuevamente con Hikari que siempre era observada por yaya o Shion pero esta vez estaba sola, acercándose a ella le habla amistosa

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"bien y usted"

"bien, pero algo me ibas a decir cierto"

Hikari miraba nerviosa a Amane, pensando mejor le habla bajito

"sobre nuestra familia, usted es la hija de mayor de Otori"

Amane confundía lo que decía se acerca más a Hikari

"¿qué quieres decir?"

"es que yo soy su prima, y quería decirle antes que se gradué que no me deje sola de nuevo"

"¿sola?"

"es que no recuerda su infancia"

Amane más que confundida comienza ver recuerdos de su niñez y entre esos recuerdos aparece una niña rubia sonriéndole y jugaban juntas

"Hikari, tú eras la princesa de ese cuento"-pregunta Amane sorprendida

"y tú eras mi príncipe"-contesta Hikari triste al ver que Amane se había olvidado de ella al transcurso del tiempo

Amane deja sola a Hikari para buscar rápidamente a Shizuma, quería decirle por fin el motivo de su suicidio sin más la busca por todos lados.

Shizuma estaba en la biblioteca, mirando a su piano de cola larga, y así Amane la encuentra angustiada le pregunta

"Shizuma tu sabias de la princesa de Spica"

"la encontraste"

"Shizuma hace tanto tiempo que no sentía ese sentimiento"-se abraza a Shizuma como abrazando a una madre

Shizuma también la abraza cariñosamente mientras que ella derramaba unas lagrimas al darse cuenta que nunca tuvo sola y que tenía un pariente a quien amaba desde chica

"Shizuma como ultimo favor, trata bien a nagisa ella es una buena chica y se ve que te quiere tanto"

Shizuma la mira profundamente contestándole

"hare todo lo posible, aunque no puedo cambiar el pasado de nosotros, tu puedes cambiar tu futuro"


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14 "Matrimonio por Obligación o Amor"

Nagisa daba un paseo por la cuidad con compañía de Chikaru, miraban por todos los lugares para ver que comprar para la noche.

"Estas feliz hoy día, nagisa"-Chikaru le pregunta mientras conduce el vehículo

"no sé, Shizuma lo dijo tan de repente, y como me ha tratado últimamente, no sé qué pensar"-nagisa en verdad estaba triste no sabía si era toda una obligación casarse con Shizuma o por un amor que tenían las dos ocultas

"nagisa quieres tomar un helado"

"¡si!"

Chikaru se estaciona frene una heladería, bajando las dos para tomar un helado y sentándose, Chikaru le habla

"Shizuma tiene varios imperfectos, pero al fondo se que le duele al tratarte cruelmente"

"es mentira, disfruta hacerlo, me odia por lo que ha hecho mi madre y….."

Chikaru le coloca un dedo en la boca para callarle y sigue hablando

"en el día que tus padres murieron, Shizuma te rescato por una razón poderosa, en ese día no estaba comprometida contigo, lo hizo porque no quería ver más sangre entre la familia"

"Shizuma no creo que cambie"

Chikaru mirándola, toma su helado tirándolo en la mesa que estaba sentada entre las dos, y habla

"así es el corazón de Shizuma derramado por todas partes, con cuantas cicatrices del alma, pero mira más al fondo, el corazón de Shizuma todavía guarda el amor que cuido desde su niñez"

Nagisa toca el liquido que se derrama en su dedo, sin más empieza derramar una pocas lagrimas, agachando la cabeza comienza hablar con Chikaru

"yo siempre quise tener una familia y casarme feliz algún día, estar rodeada de amor y paz pero nunca tuve una familia, no lo soportaba quería morir, pero apareció Shizuma salvándome, bebía de mis lagrimas , me miraba con un profundo amor, dándome aquel anillo, pensé que sería feliz vivir a su lado por eso siempre la eh estado buscando, conocía personas amables y crueles pero al ver de nuevo a Shizuma mi corazón se lleno de vida nuevamente, estaba tan vacía al fondo, que quería comprender a Shizuma por eso soportaba su indiferencia hacia mí pero al decirme la verdad me daño profundamente"-termina de hablar nagisa llorando amargamente

Chikaru mirando hacia la ventana le habla seria

"Shizuma a salvado a varias personas pero no se ha salvado a ella misma, te contare que Shizuma tenía un hermano mayor que se llamaba Shun, a él lo quería mucho, eran muy unidos, lo que se yo, que Shun era el preferido de toda la familia , el padre de Shizuma hermano de kirryu los abandono cuando eran bebes, la madre era la prometida de kirryu, pues como te digo ella todavía sigue viva, era tan cruel con Shizuma , pero menos con Shun que siempre lo tenía fuera de casa para no ver crueldad que trataba a Shizuma, en varias ocasiones Shun la defendía por solo ver que en su espalda siempre trae marcas de látigos o palos gruesos, Shizuma no comía como era apropiado, la trataban peor que un perro, pero un día los dos hermano tuvieron que separarse, en diferentes familias al ver que la madre la atraparon de un asesinato ,y así comienza otra historia"

Nagisa veía como Chikaru se pone tensa al ver que al contar la historia de Shizuma, no era correcto para de hablar tomando la decisión de irse

"me casare con Shizuma por amor, yo si la amo y se lo demostrare"

"con palabras no lo harás mejor hazlo con hechos, y si cambias a Shizuma tendrás todo mi respeto"-termina de hablar Chikaru yéndose al auto para ir de nuevo al colegio

En Otro Lugar

Shizuma estaba ya vestida mirándose al espejo y de repente saca un medallón que tenía guardado, mirando la foto una madre y dos hijos que sonríen felices

"_En los profundos deseos, cualquier chica se casaría por amor y no obligación, pero porque no tener el consejo de tus padres, quisiera haber tenidos unos padre que me amaran de verdad y que me educaran, el amor de una madre no lo puedo comprar"_-apretaba fuertemente el medallón-"_en qué consiste el amor de una madre, porque se puso tener hijo si no los sabe amar, porque no pudo tirarme al orfanato para tener la ilusión que mi madre había muerto y que me quería, porque no pudo solo ignorarme en vez de decirme el cara la desgracia que le traigo, que es ser madre, si tan solo hubieras mostrado un poco de amor hacia mí, te hubiera perdonado fácilmente en tu maldades, pero me echabas en cara lo que cuesta mantenerme, me tirabas los libros en el suelo diciéndome lo que derrochabas en mi, siempre yendo al colegio como una mugrienta, no te importaba si me enfermaba, me dabas la comía en el suelo siempre con la frase, los mugrientos comen en el suelo, dormía en el suelo mientras tú estabas con_ _cualquier hombre en casa, tuve que soportar humillaciones y violaciones por partes de ellos"-_hace da media vuelta al medallón y tirándolo al espejo que se hacía añicos-"FUISTE LA MEJOR MADRE QUE TUVE, SIEMPRE LO TENDRE EN CUENTA"

En La Iglesia

Estaba todo arreglado para la el casamiento, estaba los caballeros que sonriendo felices miraban hacia donde estaba la otra prometida, solo estaba nagisa esperando a Shizuma, entonces repente aparece Shizuma vestida elegantemente, era la chica perfecta, los caballeros afligidos al ver que era una pena perder tal hermosura, así llega el documento para confirmar al casarse

Shizuma miraba fijamente a nagisa lo hermosa que estaba, no podía aparta de la vista, igualmente nagisa también la veía de la misma manera, así Shizuma la toma de la mano sonriéndole

Mientras hacían los votos, varias vampiras y alumnas miraban curiosas

"Shizuma Hanazono, firme aquí por favor"

Shizuma tomando una pluma firma el lugar y así también lo hace nagisa, llegando hasta el final el caballero habla

"que su matrimonio perdure para toda la vida, que sean muy felices"

Nagisa sonriendo feliz , pero siente unos labios en su boca, al ver que era Shizuma le corresponde cariñosamente, uniendo más profundo como si ella dos existieran en la tierra, nagisa la abraza fuertemente a Shizuma, y el beso se hizo más apasionado, las dos no paraban, pero sin respiración terminan

Todo el mundo se retira del lugar celebrando por el matrimonio de las dos, mientras Shizuma ve alejarse a las personas, le habla a nagisa

"debo de decir que actúas bien enfrente de todas"-habla indiferente Shizuma

"y tú lo haces perfectamente"-contesta nagisa desafiante

"si pero ahora, harás los mismo"-dice fríamente

"lo puedo hacer mejor que tu"-responde nagisa, abrazándola fuertemente, así caen las dos al suelo, y esta vez nagisa le roba el beso, Shizuma sin darse por vencida, también corresponde, el beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado, Shizuma acariciaba a su nueva esposa por la espalda suavemente, nagisa jugaba con la lengua de Shizuma, sin mas Shizuma pasa su mano por entremedio de su ropa interior haciendo gemir a nagisa, pero ella también lo hace al ver que las manos de nagisa tocaban sus pechos, y de repente nagisa muerde el labio de Shizuma haciéndola sangrar separándose de ella

"vez que lo hago bien"-nagisa fuertemente sonrojada al ver que había echo

"debo de decirte que la próxima vez, en la cama estaría bien"-Shizuma probaba su propia sangre mientras miraba a nagisa divertida

Así nagisa avergonzada de las palabras de Shizuma se levanta del lugar, mirándola esta vez fríamente como lo hace ella pero otro modo de dolor

"si quieres placer busca entre tus compañeras de cuarto, a mi me dejas en paz"

Nagisa empieza a caminar hacia la salida pero dos brazos la detienen fuertemente

"cuando dije que quería placer, si ya tengo a mi amada esposa quien me de ese amor que nunca obtuve"-habla Shizuma en su oído haciendo a nagisa latir fuertemente su corazón.


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15 "Cambio de Cuarto"

Nagisa estaba despidiéndose de Chiyo, en ese momento tamoe aparece roja de rabia.

"nagisa-sama enserio te casaste con Shizuma"

"si y ahora voy estar al lado de ella"-nagisa suspirando fuertemente

"¡rompe el matrimonio!"

"¡Que dices!"-Chiyo la mira sorprendida por ese comentario

Nagisa seria le muestra el anillo que portaba en su dedo anular

"no puedo, es algo imposible, si unas de las dos muere el anillo desaparecerá por arte de magia, estamos unidas hasta la muerte"

Tamoe pensativa se va del cuarto, pensando en el camino como puede deshacerse de Shizuma, así sale del colegio dando varias vueltas hasta encontrarse con kirryu que estaba en el jardín mirándola interesado se acerca a ella con cautela preguntándole

"eres tú la caza vampira, a quien todos odian"

"eres tu el vampiro quien se caso con Shizuma"-responde tamoe mirándolo con un profundo odio

"¿celosa?"

"por supuesto que no"

"quieres destruir a Shizuma"-kirryu serio le habla

"si pudiera hacerlo con mis manos, lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo"

"entonces, únete a mí, yo tengo una pequeña esperanza que la misma Shizuma muera por su cuenta"

Tamoe cambiando de aparecer al ver que kirryu estaba hablando serio

"si hablas en verdad, quiero ver un avance"

"no has visto los ojos de Shizuma"

"están como siempre"-responde curiosa tamoe

"la profundidad de sus ojos es cada vez más profundo, esa profundidad lo vi cuando la conocí por primera vez, era una niña estaba junto con sus padres e hermano, ella no recordara ese momento cuando su madre si la amaba por primera vez pero era inmensamente feliz"

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"**El corazón de Shizuma está cambiando"**

Tamoe abre los ojos sorprendida lo que había dicho kirryu, y una pequeña lagrima recorre su rostro no sabiendo el porqué solo da media vuelta.

Nagisa entraba ahora en su nuevo cuarto que compartía con Shizuma, era grande y ordenado, tenía solo una cama matrimonial, y alrededor muebles, había otra puerta que conectaba al baño y el cuarto tenía una fina decoración al estilo ingles, pasaba con sus bolsos para ordenarlos en su nuevo escritorio así pasa todo el día y decide recostarse a la cama quedando soñolienta toma un breve descanso.

Al despertar se da cuenta que estaba tapada pero siente que alguien la observa desde lejos sentándose, mira directamente a Shizuma que la miraba sin expresión entonces no sabiendo que decir decide pararse pero es detenida por Shizuma

"mejor descansa, no te obligare que ordenes todo, pero por lo menos puedes dormir"

Nagisa no soportando la indiferencia de Shizuma le reclama

"puedo hacerlo, que te interesa tu mi salud, así puedes contar el tiempo que pueda morir"

"eres una terca, si no quieres descansar, tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza"-contesta Shizuma en forma divertida

Nagisa viendo que Shizuma se acerca a ella peligrosamente se echa por detrás haciendo rodar su cuerpo al suelo, Shizuma riendo la persigue mientras que ella trata de escapar de ella por el cuarto sin más nagisa tropieza con su mismo bolso cayendo a la cama cansada, Shizuma se balanza encima de ella riendo mientras que nagisa también sonríe de sus adentros.

"pensé que querías matarte por rodar tanto"-dice riendo Shizuma

"eres como un lobo persiguiéndome"-contesta nagisa respirando suavemente

"si quieres te puedo comer ahora"-Shizuma sin permiso besa lo suave labios de nagisa, explorando otra vez su boca, nagisa también corresponde elevando la profundidad del beso a uno más apasionado, las delicadas manos de Shizuma recorren el abdomen hasta llegar a sus caderas empieza sacarle la ropa, nagisa respira agitada cuando Shizuma estaba mordiendo su cuello suavemente, así la abraza acariciando su espalda, mientras que Shizuma había sacado la parte superior de la ropa de su compañera estaba dejando húmedos besos en el cuerpo hasta llegar a su pechos que con un simple tirón había sacado su sostén para chupar los pezones de nagisa haciendo gemir fuertemente a su compañera que se estremecía rápidamente al sentir el cuerpo de Shizuma encima suyo, pasaron varias horas que Shizuma había sacado toda la ropa de nagisa estando encima de ella también desnuda

"¿Por qué estas temblando?"-pregunta Shizuma mientras su cabeza estaba en el centro de nagisa lamiéndolo

"es que…"-gimiendo-"nunca he hecho esto"

"tienes un sabor exquisito"-ya había chupado varias veces la intimidad de nagisa y ella extasiada se había corrido, roja de la excitación que le provocaba Shizuma intenta también satisfacerle

"espera un momento, eres virgen mi querida esposa"-habla Shizuma curiosa

"si…"-sonrojada

Shizuma se posiciona encima de ella colocando su rodilla en la intimidad de ella y la rodilla de nagisa en su intimidad

"entonces caíste en la boca del lobo, pequeña"-sonríe Shizuma moviendo sus caderas rápidamente, haciendo gritar a nagisa que se aferra a Shizuma, mientras ella también gime decide morder el cuello de Shizuma para beber de su sangre, intencionalmente nagisa también empieza moverse al compas de ella, cambiando sus ojos muerde el cuello de Shizuma y por primera vez bebía sangre, una unión perfecta ,Shizuma no dándose cuenta de la mordedura solo avanza hasta que las dos llegan al éxtasis cansadas Shizuma se tumba encima de nagisa respirando agitadamente

"eres muy dulce y sabrosa para mi salud"-habla Shizuma abrazando a nagisa

Nagisa todavía no había cambiado el color de sus ojos y sin más se pone encima de Shizuma mordiendo su cuello nuevamente, nagisa experimentaba algo nuevo para ella, y quería beber siempre la sangre sabrosa de ella

"parece que pusiste adicta a mi sangre"-Shizuma viendo que nagisa no paraba de beber, ella hace lo mismo y una pequeña luz blanca se hace presente, las dos no veían pero en el brazo de nagisa se coloca una marca de una pequeña S y el brazo de Shizuma una pequeña A.

En otro Lugar lejano

"es tiempo de visitar a alguien"-habla el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos de color plata en el mismo auto deportivo

"no puedo creer que por fin lo hagas"-le contesta un demonio que siempre lo vigilaba

"el corazón de ella, hay una pequeña luz tan pequeña que se puede desvanecer fácilmente"-el joven sonriendo por primera vez se levanta del auto mirando hacia la tierra

En el Colegio Spica

"que sorpresa recibirte aquí Miyuki"-le habla Shion viéndola en su oficina

Miyuki enojada y rabiosa mira a Shion preguntándole

"desde cuando no me dijiste del problema"

"no quería preocuparte, Shizuma se caso y ahora alguien debe hacerse responsable de la….mansión"

Chikaru también aparase delante de Miyuki y Shion, bastante seria

"es verdad lo que dices, Shion"

"crees que soy una mentirosa, desde ahora el colegio se nos va abajo, recuerda el contrato Chikaru, si Shizuma se llegaba a casar esto va ser la misma mansión como era hace 100 años atrás"-responde Shion seria

Miyuki maldiciendo y Chikaru angustiada tratan de buscar una solución pero Shion interrumpe

"tendremos que vivir como antes, y ahora si va ver asesinatos por todo la ciudad como paso aquel tiempo"

"pero que podemos hacer"

"¿tendremos que matar a Shizuma?"-contesta Shion firmemente

"no digas semejante respuesta"-clama Miyuki enojada

"pero a quien más cae la mansión si Shizuma es dueña de este lugar, ya es tiempo que desaparezca, ella porque siguiera viviendo en este mundo , siempre sufre del pasado y del presente no hay momento que ella no sea feliz, ¿Quien podría salvarla del infierno de vida que tiene?, que pasaría si llegara a revelarse contra nosotras, ella tenía el destino de matar a todas las vampiras de sangre pura, acabando nuestra existencia pero todo cambio cuando conoció ese hombre, por eso está limitada a atacar pero no conocemos bien a Shizuma, en cualquier momento puede quitarnos el corazón de las mano"-dice Shion bastante triste de la cruel realidad que enfrentaba Shizuma

"deja que pase este año, veremos si Shizuma cambia o no, ahora que se caso puede haber cambios inesperados pero si no hay cambio tendremos que enfrentar la realidad"-termina de hablar Chikaru melancólica, Miyuki angustiada tendrá nomas de 8 meses en ver si Shizuma vuelve aparecer en su corazón esa cálida luz


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16 "Discusión"

En la reunión que se presento en el colegio de Spica no lo supo Shizuma pero kirryu como siempre quería saber que hacia ella, le llego la información y planeando los avances utiliza a tamoe para interceder.

"Shizuma"-Miyuki triste se acerca a ella que estaba de espaldas en su escritorio abrazándola

"te confesaras ahora"

"si lo hago, tu dejaras de ser cruel"-abrazando fuertemente a Shizuma por la espalda

"lo pensare, ahora dime tu confesión de amor"-habla Shizuma indiferente mirando el paisaje, había sentido a las vampiras raras últimamente y la estaba molestando

"yo te amo, cuando éramos niñas, gracias por salvarme por aquel día, quisiera solo sentir que tú me aprecias por solo una vez en esta miserable vida"

Shizuma volteando ver a Miyuki que estaba terriblemente melancólica, la abraza también diciéndole en el oído

"¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?, Miyuki te conozco, dime que pasa últimamente"

Miyuki no resistiendo la opresión de su corazón llora fuertemente en los brazos de Shizuma, queriendo trasmitirle lo terrible para ella verla muerta y no haber conocido lo agradable de ser feliz, por primera vez Shizuma siente la tristeza de Miyuki recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo para calmarla de su opresión.

"Shizuma…te amo"

Atrás de la puerta sin querer pasaba nagisa para preguntarle un par de cosas a Shizuma y escuchando la conversación se sorprende antes esa declaración abriendo la puerta un poco para ver la figura de Shizuma y Miyuki juntas abrazadas y sin más observa un poco más

Miyuki tenía la cabeza agachada, mientras que Shizuma levanta su barbilla para mirarla los ojos directamente

"tus ojos son el reflejo de tu alma, y sé que lo sientes en verdadero pero deberías reconsiderar que no quiero que seas mi amante ni ninguna cosa más, eres mi amiga o mejor dicho eres casi como una hermana mayor que nunca tuve y no quiero hacerte daño como lo eh hecho a miles de personas"-habla Shizuma amable

Miyuki al ver los ojos de Shizuma se había profundizado mucho mas, y sin más une los labios con ella, besando por primera a alguien en su vida, Shizuma corresponde con una profunda tristeza, el beso era triste y así nagisa abre los ojos como platos saliéndole una pocas lagrimas, al ver que Shizuma se hacía daño a otras personas cruelmente se retira corriendo del lugar malinterpretando la situación, Shizuma ve de lejos a nagisa corriendo así termina el beso que era como una daga clavando el corazón de Miyuki y Shizuma.

Nagisa corría del colegio sin dirección, solo entra al bosque, corriendo la velocidad que le permitía sus piernas, hasta que llega a una cascada que había llegado una vez Amane, así escucha el ruido del agua al chocar a las rocas, no había nadie en su alrededor solo el cielo azul y ella

"¿Por qué hice esto?, no debería interesarme que Shizuma bese a cualquiera, pero porque me siento así"

"deberían ser celos"-contesta Shizuma atrás suyo, escuchando el ruido de la cascada

"¿porque me seguiste?"

"para ver, que no te suicides, quedaría nuevamente soltera y así corresponder las confesiones que me hacen al día"-Shizuma indiferente responde

"no haría algo tan tonto, más que te importa a ti que hago en el día, juegas siempre conmigo con mis sentimientos, deberías dejarme en paz algún día"-habla nagisa fríamente

"eres mi esposa y por lo menos te presto atención en el día, mala agradecida"-dice Shizuma bastante enojada

"Shizuma porque solo me ignoras, deja de jugar conmigo y vete con Miyuki"-nagisa aunque habla fríamente le dolía enormemente el corazón

"has escuchado toda la conversación que tuvimos"-Shizuma curiosa se acerca a nagisa

"Miyuki te ama hace mucho tiempo y tu solo juegas con ella, una y otra vez, ¿Por qué no vas en serio con ella?, Miyuki seria la esposa perfecta para ti en vez de yo que solo te hago molestias"

"no has escuchado casi nada, no deberías tomas conclusión a la ligera, a Miyuki la rechace hace mucho tiempo por el simple hecho que iba a destruir la bondad que tenía en ella, en el fondo de su alma, me aprecia nada más"-responde Shizuma seria

"Shizuma que sientes tu por mi"

Shizuma queda callada brevemente antes respondería que la menosprecia desde lo fondo pero por alguna razón solo guarda silencio, así camina hacia el bosque mirando el cielo azul

"¿Shizuma-sama?"-pregunta nagisa esperanza de que Shizuma sintiera lo mismo que ella, persiguiéndola por detrás

"te tengo respeto nada más"-responde Shizuma fríamente

Nagisa se detiene bruscamente mirando hacia atrás mira un hombre de cabellos rubios con una pistola entre sus manos apuntando hacia Shizuma.

Shizuma también se da cuenta volteando rápidamente pero demasiado tarde kirryu dispara recibiéndolo nagisa al proteger a Shizuma de frente

"¡NAGISA!"-clama Shizuma corriendo hacia ella, viendo que la bala había quedado en la parte derecha del pulmón, al instante nagisa pierde la conciencia.

"¡Shizuma ahora cúrala, si quieres matarme ya sabes dónde encontrarme!"-grita kirryu yéndose rápidamente del lugar

Shizuma sostiene a nagisa cuidadosamente, y una desesperación la aterrizo mas, rápidamente saca un cuchillo haciendo una gran herida en su muquea que brotaba bastante sangre se dirige hacia la boca de nagisa para que bebiera, pasaron minutos hasta que nagisa volvió a respirar tomando la muñeca de Shizuma para beber así mas de su sangre

"pequeña tonta"-habla Shizuma calmada al ver que había reaccionado nuevamente acercando a nagisa hacia su cuello para que bebiera adecuadamente, así se quedan mientras que nagisa se aferra a ella fuertemente

"Shizuma-sama lo siento pero iban a dispararte a ti y….."

"silencio, sigue bebiendo para que puedas mejorar la herida"-ya había salido la bala, solo faltaba la herida pero nagisa empuja a Shizuma cayendo las dos al suelo, ella seguía bebiendo pero lentamente

Shizuma por primera vez se sentía tranquila al ver que nagisa estaba bien, abrazándola acaricia su espalda lentamente

"Shizuma en verdad lo siento mucho"

Shizuma viéndola en los ojos, besa delicadamente sus labios haciéndola callar, nagisa corresponde decidida al ver que Shizuma estaba un poco pálida deja que ella también la muerda

"esta vez no voy a morderte has perdido mucha sangre"-habla Shizuma cariñosa

"Shizuma-sama en verdad la amo mucho para verla sufrir"

"lo sé pequeña, descansa un poco más"-contesta Shizuma abrazando a nagisa dándole calor de su cuerpo

Nagisa sentía latir fuertemente su corazón al estar así nuevamente con Shizuma y mas al verla tratado tan amable, quedando se dormida en los brazos de ella, envuelta del agradable aroma y calor de Shizuma


	17. Nota

Nota

Gracias por sus comentarios y en especial a invitado, lila y Ingrid, les agradezco que opinen sobre mi nueva historia que hice, me saco varias canas verdes por inventar algo intrigante xDDD

En la Historia no pensé que nagisa fuera infiel a Shizuma, pero estaré rondando esa duda, también que Shizuma aprenderá a valorar a nagisa y la va amar tanto, se los aseguro que no la maltratara (Aunque para que Shizuma deje de ser cruel debe maltratar un poco a nagisa)

Y no escribiré tanto, por el tema de navidad y fin de año y también las vacaciones pero terminare la historia de primer lugar

Esperen pacientemente la historia, gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios.

Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo


	18. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17 "El Viaje a Londres"

Había pasado una semana que nagisa y Shizuma estaban casadas, las alumnas tenían mucha envidia a nagisa por al verse casado con Shizuma sin más algunas las ignoraba o otras le preguntaban sobre ella.

"¿Cómo has estado nagisa-sama?"-pregunta Chiyo que estaba sentada detrás de ella en clases

"bien y tu"

"estoy bien eh estudiado mucho a través de mis libros, nagisa sabes que en Londres es un lugar maravilloso, ¿no lo has visitado?"

"no, solo eh estado en Japón mi ciudad natal"

Mientras hablaban en otro lugar se generaba otra discusión bastante fuerte

"Shion, desde cuando no me dijiste"-reclamaba Shizuma molesta

"el gobierno quiere que acabe el colegio, si quieres reclamar tendrás que ir a Londres"-suspira fuertemente Shion

Shizuma miraba fríamente a Shion, estando presente Miyuki y Chikaru mirando serias a Shizuma y Shion

"iré a Londres"-termina de hablar Shizuma sin opción de cambiar la idea de acabar el colegio, al principio era una molestia tener un colegio en la casa de su madre adoptiva pero al pasar el tiempo era lo único que la tenia viva su parte bueno

"ten mucho cuidado Shizuma, en Londres se encuentra toda tu familia y amigos e amigas"-recalcando la palabra amigo Miyuki triste

"y también puedes encontrarte con el rey de los vampiros y de la caza vampira que están rondando en lugar matando a los humanos y mestizas, vete a una zona donde haya mas seguridad"-habla Chikaru preocupada

"tendré en cuenta tu consejo Chikaru"-contesta Shizuma curiosa

Chikaru sonríe alegremente al ver que Shizuma sabia que guardaba un secreto, de repente se retiran Shion y Miyuki para ver el orden del colegio quedando solas Shizuma y Chikaru

"nunca pensé que te casarías"-dice Chikaru sonriendo

"si, será el destino o la vida quiere castigarme por el mal que eh hecho"

"pero eres feliz en tu matrimonio con nagisa"

"esa niña, me va sacar de las casillas algún día, pero es mejor que este en margen"

"y la llevaras a Londres"

"no lo pensé, creo que tendré que hacerlo"-contesta Shizuma suspirando

"Shizuma que sientes por esa muchacha"-pregunta interesada Chikaru

"absolutamente nada, solo deseo beber su sangre"-responde Shizuma fríamente

Chikaru totalmente decepcionada que Shizuma todavía sigue con el corazón frio se va del lugar dejando a Shizuma pensativa

En otro Lugar

"ven, caza vampira, tengo noticias agradables para ti"-habla kirryu acostado en su cama semidesnudo

"que quieres"-contesta tamoe en la puerta mirándolo indiferente

"Hoy en día, Shizuma se va de viaje a Londres con su cola de fierro, y quiero que hagas travesuras y líos en su lindo viaje"-kirryu alegremente le responde

Tamoe comprendiendo lo que hablo kirryu se va del lugar a su cuarto para preparar sus cosas.

En El Colegio Maitor

Nagisa caminaba hacia su cuarto soñolienta ya era de noche, al entrar no sintió que en el baño había una persona en especial entrando a él, se saca la ropa lentamente, así corre las cortina para ver que la tina estaba llena de agua y no había nadie entonces entra para ver que el agua estaba tibia, así entra para ver que había un cuerpo cálido y delicado pensaba que era parte del agua se acomodaba dentro de ella sintiendo que unas manos la acariciaban en el estomago.

"Mmmm"-nagisa suspira al ver que esa manos traviesas estaban en su estomago dando circulitos, pero al ver que bajaban un cosquilleo le llego fuertemente respirando agitada.

"la pequeña oveja, de nuevo se encontró con el lobo"-habla Shizuma tocando la intimidad de nagisa que gemía fuertemente

"Shizuma…"

"pequeña nagisa tengo que decirte algo"

"Shizuma…."-nagisa repetía el su nombre cada rato al ver que Shizuma frotaba fuertemente en su intimidad no dejaba de gemir

"tendrás que ir a Londres conmigo"

"Shizuma…."

"pero antes tendré que castigarte por ser tan hermosa"-termina de hablar Shizuma al ver que estaba bastante excitada para seguir hablando y empieza a morder el cuello de ella para beber de la deliciosa sangre de nagisa

"Shizuma…."-nagisa solo estaba disfrutando del placer, su mente estaba blanco no podía pensar en nada, necesitaba que Shizuma terminara de su labor desesperadamente

Afuera estaba Miyuki en la puerta diciendo golpear o no

"estarás toda una eternidad ahí parada"-habla Shion estado al lado de ella

"es que… Shizuma cuando está ocupada se…. enoja"

"entra con confianza si Shizuma esta solo jugando a las ovejitas con su nueva amante"-ríe Shion al sentir que Shizuma no estaba sola

"es realmente molesto ver a Shizuma con otra"-muerde el labio Miyuki al pensar en eso

"agradece que Shizuma te tiene más cariño entre todas las vampiras que conozco, más que Amane que la cuida como su hija prodiga"

"quisiera estar el lugar de esa niña de adentro"-Miyuki suspirando fuertemente

"enserio si entras vales caca ahí"

Miyuki sonriendo dejando al pasillo con compañía de Shion, le había pasado varias cosas tras el casamiento de Shizuma, no hablaban como antes, y que mas la aterraba que algún día la odiara

En otro Lugar

Amane paseando con su caballo fuerte y Café, corría a grandes velocidades, siempre el sol resaltaba su magnética belleza a quien había hipnotizado a Shizuma cuando la vio por primera vez.

"en estos campos me enseño cabalgar Shizuma, con un esfuerzo enorme"-sonriendo ámame empieza a recordar

Recuerdo

"si no tomas así la riendas, te vas a caer"-hablaba Shizuma a Amane montando las dos en un hermoso caballo blanco

"pero…"-Amane era tan solo una niña de 10 años tomando la rienda se asustaba inmediatamente pero ver que Shizuma la sostenía le animaba seguir

"así tranquila pronto serás una gran jinete"-anima Shizuma cabalgando con ella

"Shizuma-sama como sabe cabalgar tan bien"-clamaba Amane abrazándola mientras el caballo corría a toda velocidad

"mi hermano me enseño"-responde indiferente Shizuma

Fin del Recuerdo

"Al final de todo Shizuma siempre está al lado mío"

Hikari viéndola, ella saluda agitando la mano, Amane sonríe para acercarse a ella pero ve de lejos como yaya vigilaba a Hikari molestándola profundamente

En el Cuarto

Nagisa estaba completamente desnuda entre la sabanas, estaba tranquila tras al ver estado unas par de horas dentro en la tina con Shizuma, ella también estaba al lado suyo en la misma condiciones durmiendo normal, ella la mira como duerme tranquilamente abrazándola, sin más empieza a ver el anillo que tanto había guardado y admirado, la pequeña H brillaba fuertemente ve también en la mano de Shizuma su anillo igualmente brillaba.

"¿Sabes que significa ese brillo?"-pregunta Shizuma soñolienta

"no lo sé"-nagisa la ve tiernamente

"se decía que el brillo de un anillo mágico era poderoso y mantenía la vida eterna pero solo llegan a brillar intensamente cuando quien lo porta siente un gran amor sobre la otra persona quien porta el otro anillo"-termina de hablar Shizuma dormida

Nagisa se sorprende lo que había hablado Shizuma si mas se refugia entre sus brazos esperando el otro día que iba viajar con ella a otro país desconocido


	19. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18 "Avión Publico"

Shizuma y Nagisa estando en el aeropuerto juntando las cosas, algunas alumnas la vinieron a despedir pero otras a seguirlas

"Shizuma volverás dentro de 9 meses como regla del gobierno"-habla Miyuki seriamente

"jefa vuelva viva o tendré que poner en lugar tuyo a Amane"-habla Shion sonriendo

Shizuma solo miraba fastidiada mientras que nagisa exploraba el lugar con los ojos, mas allá estaba tamoe subiendo al avión con un traje negro pero detrás de ella también sube Kaname relajada

"¡sube más rápido!"-clama Kaname

Tamoe tensándose sube pero por la altura se marea un poco

"¡apúrate lerda!"-Kaname la empoja y esta cae al suelo del avión vomitando, Kaname colocando una cara de asco pasando al lado de ella, pero le llama la atención una cruz que portaba

"Tamoe Suzimi… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"divertirme del paseo a Inglaterra"-responde tamoe agitada

"si quieres vamos juntas, yo también quiero divertirme"

"¿enserio?"

Kaname la levanta rastrando ante las miradas atónitas de miles de fans que tenia atrás

Shizuma despidiéndose de las tres jefas de los clanes indiferente pero al ver que Miyuki todavía tenía esa mirada de perdida, le habla mentalmente

"_Miyuki espera para que me digas la verdad"_

"_ve a Londres arreglar el asunto y vuelve normal"_

Hasta ahí corta la comunicación Miyuki se da media vuelta yéndose miles de alumnas la acompaña seguida con Shion y Chikaru que solo se despiden volteando la mano

"Shizuma-sama"-habla nagisa temerosa

Shizuma la ve que estaba pálida sin más le pregunta-"¿Qué pasa?"

"nunca eh viajado en avión"-responde nagisa

Shizuma sonriendo la toma de la mano subiendo al avión, ahí viendo los boletos se sientan delante de tamoe y Kaname que también se habían sentado juntas, las dos se dan cuenta que Shizuma y nagisa estaban adelante

"estoy pensando en divertirme ahora ya"-habla Kaname al oído de tamoe

Tamoe sonríe, y así continúa el viaje, haciéndose de noche, Shizuma duerme tranquilamente mientras

"porque se mueve demasiado el avión"-susurra nagisa aferrada en el asiento

Kaname sacando una araña pequeña colocando en la cabeza de nagisa, esta camina a través del pelo hacia el brazo

"esto me da miedo"-nagisa no deja de tiritar pero viendo que había una araña

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-nagisa salta encima de Shizuma que raciona sorprendida y asustada por el tremendo grito y los demás pasajeros igualmente aterrándose

"hey, nagisa tranquilízate"-Shizuma tomándola del rostro para que la vea

"una araña…..se mueve….."-nagisa ya poniéndose azul, abraza a Shizuma buscando consuelo

La azafata pasa al lado de ellas asustada pero enojada

"señoritas estamos en un avión llenos de pasajeros, si se necesitan tan urgente vayan al baño detrás y háganlo en silencio"-reclama fuertemente yéndose

Shizuma tenía los ojos como plato tras esa sugerencia, nagisa como no había escuchado nada solo está encima de ella mas aterrada que nunca

"jajajjajajjajaja, no puedo contenerme, jajajdadjajdaj"-Kaname tapa su boca para controlarse un poco pero tamoe solo sonríe planeando el siguiente ataque

Horas después…

"come nagisa así te quitaras la palidez"-Shizuma estaba seria y enojada en ese momento que nagisa fuera tan infantil

Nagisa miraba el plato de comida como vomito solo quería escapar lejos del Avión y no subirse uno nunca entonces

"tienes un pollo descompuesto"

"claramente que no, donde rayos sacare uno"-reclama tamoe

"pues ve al baño y vomita en esta bolsa, tengo un plan"-sonríe malévola Kaname entregando una pequeña bolsa a tamoe que se va al baño disimulada

"pídele mi almuerzo para acompañarte"-Shizuma ve a nagisa como un insecto ya no soportaba sus mañas

Tamoe ya saliendo en el baño completamente morada pasa a llevar la bolsa tirándola en un plato de comida que había si darse cuenta regresa a su asiento

"que te pasa, enana"

"es que el baño…..apesta"

Una nueva azafata entrega el almuerzo de Shizuma que olía espantoso pero ella lo recibe sin importar nada

"Shizuma-sama no sería bueno comer su almuerzo"-habla nagisa tranquila pero bastante pálida

"estoy hambrienta, y si sigues hablando te matare en este momento"-amenaza Shizuma con un cuchillo que le habían dado para comer en el cuello de nagisa

Nagisa solo sonríe nerviosa mientras ve que Shizuma comía con cara de asco y de repente

"¡SHIZUMA-SAMA!"-grita nuevamente nagisa al ver que Shizuma estaba entre sus piernas vomitando fuertemente y detrás Kaname no deja de reír y los demás se asustan por el grito

Nuevamente la azafata va donde ellas reclamando

"señoritas un poco de respeto, estamos en un avión público y llenos de niños, está el baño disponible en las 24 horas para que vayan hacer sus locuras pero en SILENCIO"

Nagisa pone los ojos en blanco tras lo recomendado pero Shizuma no escuchaba nada solo estaba mareada mirando el suelo

"oye, Kaname si se entera Shizuma que fuiste tú, te masacra sin piedad"-susurra tamoe en el oído de Kaname

"fue una pequeña venganza por el maltrato que me ah hecho"-responde Kaname sonriendo victoriosa

Llegando a Londres…..

"Pasajeros llegamos a destino a Londres, por favor vaya donde nuestro guía que tenga un buen día, hasta luego"-decía la azafata bastante enojada y malhumorada

Shizuma solo estando tirada en su asiento peor que enferma, nagisa estando en el baño vomitando tras el balanceo del avión y detrás Kaname y tamoe retirándose del lugar para esperar a Shizuma y nagisa en la receptoría

La azafata pasaba nuevamente al lado de Shizuma moviéndola pero no reacciona

"Señorita….despierte..."-la azafata la movía en lugar a otro

"déjame…en paz"-susurra Shizuma inconsciente

La azafata preocupándose saca un poco de agua de donde no se sabe donde la saco dándole a Shizuma que bebía lentamente pero de repente

"¡MALDITA SEA!"-grita Shizuma al ver que el agua era del baño y así ahorca a la azafata

"quieres matarme o que"-la azafata colocándose azul mira directamente los ojos de Shizuma que cambiaban en un color negro, Shizuma deja de ahorcarla

"Chiss que haces aquí"

"me impulsaron del Colegio tras de atacar a nagisa, solo trabajo para vivir en paz"-responde chiss sentándose al lado de Shizuma

"no quieres regresar al colegio"

"es mi mayor deseo pero cuando la vi en este avión había algo nuevo en usted que no percibe desde entonces, quiero pedirle un favor"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"puedo acompañarla, es que el trabajo es duro aquí, serviré en cualquier cosa, por favor"

"primer lugar saca a nagisa del baño yo estaré abajo"

Chiss hace una reverencia retirándose, mientras que Shizuma se levanta mareada, dirigiéndose hacia la salida

"nunca más entrare en un avión publico"


	20. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19 "El Hotel"

Shizuma junto con Chiss y nagisa viajaban en auto en destino a el hotel más famoso de Londres, mientras que un taxi las perseguía por detrás

"oye tamoe tienes dinero"

"claro que si"

"gastaras unos 10 millones al entrar en ese hotel"

"cállate ya me da nauseas el dinero"-responde pálida tamoe que miraba el paisaje hermoso de afuera

Llegando al Hotel

"tengo la impresión que este no es cualquier hotel"-susurra chiss de sus adentros

Personas totalmente extrañas pasaban en el hotel y lo que decía chiss era totalmente cierto había puras vampiras y vampiros en el hotel, y también en el servicio, Shizuma solo sonríe indiferente al ver algunos conocidos detrás de ella también entran tamoe y Kaname pero con la diferencia que la receptora las detiene

"¿Quiénes son ustedes"?

Tamoe iba a hablar pero es retenida por Kaname que habla autoritaria

"soy Kaname Kenjo Hanazono, prima de Shizuma Hanazono"

La mujer se asusta por un momento al escuchar el apellido Hanazono también algunos vampiros que pasaban, tamoe solo aprieta los dientes fuertemente

"pasen al cuarto 567, hay dos piezas con mirada a la ciudad"-habla la mujer respetando a Kaname

Kaname sonríe angustiada hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía referencia su segundo apellido, era la hija lejana de kirryu, su padre no era nada menos que Raku y su madre una mujer hermosa de cabellos azules y ojos cristalinos estaba relativamente muerta al ver concedido a Kaname y eso para ella ya era angustia

"Kaname era mejor que yo diera mi apellido"

"estaríamos en la pieza de servicio con tu asqueroso apellido"-responde fríamente Kaname caminando hacia el cuarto que estaba justamente al lado de Shizuma

En el Colegio Spica

Amane caminaba pacíficamente bajando escaleras que no tenían fin de largas que eran, desde una ventana veía el cielo azul que iluminaba radiante pero algo paso de repente

Varias caza vampiras entran pero son retenidas por las tres vampiras mayores, viendo de lejos escucha voces desesperantes

"¡quien dio permiso para entrar!"-alzaba la voz Shion bastante enojada

"el gobierno, ustedes son unos terroristas y nuestro deber es exterminarlas"-habla una caza vampiros

Shion miraba a Miyuki interrogante pero ella desvía la mirada hacia las caza vampiros declarando

"nosotras no somos las terroristas si no el padres de la familia Hanazono quien está en Londres"-declara de hablar Miyuki

Chikaru solo guarda silencio hacia la terrible confesión que estaban haciendo

"estarán detenidas por el momento si alguna altera las reglas será asesinadas a sangre fría"-habla otra caza vampiros muy seria mirando a las demás que ya estaban presente casi la mitad del colegio

Amane se tira para aterrizar al piso hablando fuertemente como lo hacia Shizuma cuando advertía de muerte

"haremos las clases normales como siempre, pero ustedes no estarán aquí para hacernos la vida imposible, vinimos a estudiar no a matar, salgan de aquí antes que haya derramamiento de sangre"

Habiendo un silencio infernal la caza vampira miraba a Amane fríamente queriéndola matarla pero acepta con la cabeza retirándose porque no tenía toda la fuerza para atacar un mirlan de vampiras que había en el colegio

Miyuki y Chikaru se sorprende antes la autoritaria que era Amane ante el asunto y Shion veía a Amane como si tuviera la misma Shizuma presente

En el Hotel…..

Nagisa dormía tranquilamente en la cama matrimonial que había y la siguiente cuarto era individual para chiss, Shizuma estaba mirando hacia la ventana el paisaje maravilloso de la oscuridad de Londres y en algo la llama la atención una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes oscuros, muy buena moza, pasaba tranquilamente viendo al hotel pero es detenida por otra joven de cabellos café y ojos de color miel que discutían fuertemente y de repente la joven de cabellos café saca un cuchillo enterrándole al abdomen de la otra joven que cae al suelo sangrando

"Montserrat…."-susurra Shizuma viendo la joven que estaba en el suelo mientras que la otra la golpea y yéndose lejos

Montserrat intentando pararse pero al ver que no paraba de sangrar solo se tira al suelo para que alguien venga ayudarla o acabara con su vida

Shizuma no sin pensarlo dos veces baja inmediato al encuentro de Montserrat pero también la persigue Kaname que estando despierta también vio la joven

Así Shizuma llego a la calle viendo a Montserrat desangrándose

"¡MONTSERRAT!"

"¿Shizuma?"-responde Montserrat viéndola impactada ante la visión que estaba adelante si era un sueño no quería despertar nunca mas

"Montserrat, que te hizo esto"-Shizuma va hacia la joven para ver su gran herida que tenia, intenta pararla

"viejos cuentos Shizuma, mi mejor amiga intentando matarme en plena vía publica pero gracias lo hizo en la oscuridad, cree que le quite al marido"-habla dolorosamente Montserrat mientras que Shizuma la toma en brazos

"deberías tener más cuidado, los humanos siempre piensan en sí mismos, tu eres un excepción"-sonríe Shizuma regresando al hotel

"Después de todo sigues siendo amable conmigo, todavía guardo el cariño que te tengo"-termina de hablar la joven abrazando a Shizuma

Shizuma entra al cuarto de chiss, despertándola para que Montserrat estuviera en la cama para recuperarse

"Shizuma, ni lo pienses que voy a tomar tu asquerosa sangre"-reclama la joven

"sigues siendo una grosera, como te atreves decir que mi sangre es asquerosa"-contesta riendo Shizuma

Chiss soba fuertemente sus ojos antes esa visión sorprendente, Shizuma era tan amable y cariñosa con esa desconocida que la dejo atontada

Shizuma le tiende un vaso lleno de sangre ah Montserrat que reclamaba todo el tiempo pero vencida la toma lentamente y así la herida se iba recuperando rápidamente

"Shizuma todavía no despiertas tus poderes"-habla Montserrat seria

"pues ya sabes después que conocí a kirryu mis poderes se han dormidos y con mi corazón en las tinieblas es imposible que despierten"-contesta Shizuma triste sentada al lado de Montserrat

"pero te separaste de él, ¿cierto?"

"si, ahora estoy nuevamente casada"

"quien es la afortunada esta vez"-ríe Montserrat divertida

"Aoi nagisa, de la familia Aoi"-responde seria Shizuma

"Shizuma no deberías guardar mas rencor sobre tu hermano, el está muerto recuérdalo siempre, y creo que esa muchacha te ama profundamente o estoy equivocada"-Montserrat mueve a Shizuma para que le responda

"tienes la razón, dejare la maldad sobre ella, no merece mis insultos ni mis caprichos"

"eh se te olvido otra cosa, Hanazono"-pegándole la cabeza cariñosamente

"okey, la voy amar más que mi hermana"-termina de hablar Shizuma melancólica retirándose del lugar

Montserrat deja de sonreír al darse cuenta que llego muy al fondo y viendo a chiss decide dormir las dos juntas

Shizuma volviendo a su cuarto mira detenidamente acercándose a ella para acostarse al lado de ella, sin más le roba un beso para dormir por primera vez en paz, sin recordar como volvió encontrar a su compañera de infancia donde iban antiguamente al colegio religioso de Londres.


	21. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20 "Palabras Hirientes"

Nagisa quien es la primera es despertar, abre los ojos para encontrarse que Shizuma la abrazaba fuertemente no sabiendo la razón de aquel abrazo mueve sus manos para dejarla libre pero Shizuma la tenía prácticamente retenida

"Shizuma….."-susurra nagisa en el oído de Shizuma

"Mmmm"

"ya es hora de despertar"

"cinco minutos más…."-termina de hablar callando a nagisa con un beso casto

Nagisa sonriendo se mueve hacia abajo para quitarse el abrazo de oso, logrando su cometido pero escucha una fuerte discusión del cuarto de al lado que era tamoe y Kaname

"¡te dije escoria de basura que durmieras abajo!"-grita Kaname

"¡cállate maldita vampira del infierno, hueles a descompuesto por eso te quite el lugar!"

"¡cómo te atreves hablarme así, cabeza de cerdo vete al lodo inmediatamente!"

"¡y tu, hedionda a trasero, vete al infierno!"

"si no se callan, las descuartizare a las dos"-amenaza Shizuma gritando al otro lado

Kaname guarda silencio junto a tamoe que estaban roja de ira, nagisa riéndose en silencio pide el desayuno por teléfono, en el cuarto de chiss y Montserrat estaban comiendo y riendo a la vez que escuchaban la discusión de Kaname y tamoe y la amenaza de Shizuma

Terminando el desayuno Shizuma invita a nagisa hacia el casino que había en el subterráneo del hotel también acompañada de chiss y Montserrat que caminaban hacia la misma dirección hacia el subterráneo, era un lugar lujoso y al lado un restaurante claramente había puros vampiros y vampiras jugando juegos de azar y compartiendo un agradable momento, Shizuma se sienta en una mesa a lejana junto a las cuatro

"Shizuma no me digas que ella es tu esposa"-habla emocionada Montserrat viendo a nagisa

Nagisa sonríe algo confundida al ver a la persona desconocida delante de ella

"ohhh cierto no me eh presentado…. Soy Monserrate Cardew, soy una vieja compañera de Shizuma, cuando íbamos al colegio"-sonríe Montserrat

Shizuma tomando un refresco mira atentamente a Montserrat y a chiss

"yo soy Aoi Nagisa, la esposa de Shizuma, es un gusto conocerla"-responde nagisa sonriendo

"y como se ah portado esta mañosa contigo"

"pues…."

"Montserrat no es necesario preguntar mas allá del asunto"-habla Shizuma amenazante

Detrás de ella se sientan Kaname y tamoe que escuchaban cada palabra lo que decían

"Shizuma no me digas que las dado una vida infernal"-contesta desafiante Montserrat

Shizuma aprieta los dientes fuertemente tenía razón la joven, le hacia la vida infernal a nagisa hace ya tiempo que estaban casadas

"Kaname como Shizuma conocía esa joven"-tamoe apuntando con el dedo a Montserrat

"pues hace mucho tiempo tamoe, era una hermosura de mujer"-contesta Kaname sonriendo tristemente

"debe ser muy importante para ti y Shizuma que no le hace nada si ella la insulta"

"pues hace un tiempo íbamos al colegio religioso, yo y Shizuma y ahí comenzó una historia tierna de amor"

Recuerdo…

Inglaterra 1780 Colegio Religioso femenino

Montserrat entraba a un famoso colegio para mujeres de grandes familias, estaba triste y solitaria toda su familia fue asesinada por las caza vampiros, para entrar a ese colegio era entrar a una cárcel que no tendría libertad hasta que llegue la edad adulta

Pasaba entre varias jóvenes que sonrieran felices y grupos de jóvenes que se juntaban para entrar, justo cuando pasaba por la puerta vio por primera vez a Shizuma que miraba fijamente la gran cruz que simboliza el colegio varias jóvenes estaban observando su magnética belleza que atraía a muchas más, Montserrat no veía su físico si no mas al fondo mucho mas fondo, había un alma hecha pedazos

Fin del Recuerdo….

"y tú, ¿Dónde estabas en ese momento?"-tamoe confundida por el relato

"estaba al lado de Shizuma pero me hicieron que fuera como un fantasma viviente por ella, no sé cuánto tiempo las chicas no sabían que siempre estaba ahí"-contesta enojada Kaname

Montserrat miraba seriamente a Shizuma, se había dado cuenta muchas cosas desde el momento, pero nagisa también se da cuenta

"Montserrat….."-susurra nagisa

"Shizuma nunca pensé que llegaras tan lejos, eres una bestia"-levantándose Montserrat con los ojos llenos de ira

"quieres que resuelva el problema con palabras de amor, SABES MUY BIEN QUE NUNCA VOLVERE AMAR A NADIE, UTILIZO LAS PERSONAS COMO SE ME ANTOJA, ¡LO SABES!"-grita Shizuma enojada y herida mirando a Montserrat con llamas en los ojos

Nagisa por un momento le dolió profundamente las palabras de Shizuma, su mano iba directo a su corazón

"duele…."

Las personas que estaban presente se iban donde Shizuma y Montserrat que discutían fuertemente

"SHIZUMA, ERES UNA FRIA, NUNCA CAMBIARAS ASI, ERES IGUAL QUE TU… ¡MADRE!"-Montserrat dio un balazo con sus palabras finales

Shizuma por un momento queda congelada pero el ambiente iba cambiando, tamoe levantándose sabía perfectamente que Shizuma iba matar a Montserrat tras decirle esas palabras muy hirientes, Kaname se da cuenta i se va donde Montserrat para ser su parición

Shizuma tirándole un pedazo de toalla en la cara de Montserrat que significaba una cosa

"donde será….."

"la última vez que los vimos"

"estaré esperando gustosa"

"pues espérate para tu entierro"

"consúmete en tu maldita soledad, Shizuma"-termina de hablar Montserrat al darse cuenta que nagisa ya no estaba presente

Nagisa corría sin dirección por las calles de Inglaterra estaba realmente herida, Shizuma tenia la legua de dos filos que cortaban de los más profundo de repente choca con un joven que hace mucho tiempo que no había visto

"nagisa…."

"Latís….."-susurra asombrada nagisa al encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia un joven buen mozo de cabellos negros y ojos celestes

"te eh estado buscando por todos lados, ¿Dónde estabas?"-abrazando a nagisa con amor

Nagisa corresponde al abrazo que le daba radiaba una calidez que la hacía olvidar sus penas sin más comienza derramar algunas lagrimas en el pecho de latís

"nagisa, ¿Por qué lloras?"-haciendo que lo mire directamente a los ojos

"me duele….aquí"-tomando la mano de latís indicándole el pecho

"no te preocupes, sanara lentamente, por mientras llora todo lo que quieras, estaré ahora siempre a tu lado….mi querida nagisa"-abrazando fuertemente a nagisa

"latís….."-y así comienza llorar nagisa

Shizuma no fue a buscar a nagisa, que volviera sola por su cuenta, por mientras miraba a Kaname que estaba al lado de Montserrat apoyándola, chiss solo guarda silencio y se retira respetuosamente, tamoe yéndose del lugar para encontrarse con un hombre en especial en Inglaterra

"un placer de verte nuevamente Shizuma, no vas a buscar a tu esposa"-habla Kaname sonriendo malvadamente

"piérdete"-termina de hablar Shizuma retirándose del lugar, no sin antes de darle una mirada amenazante a Montserrat

"fui muy brusca, herí nuevamente a Shizuma, cuantas veces lo hare, mas se hundirá en el pozo de oscuridad"-susurra Montserrat apenada lo que había sucedido

Nagisa estando en el departamento de latís, quien estaba observándola desde que ah entrado se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era sin más se acerca a ella cautelosamente

"nagisa….estas comprometida o con pololeando"

Nagisa tranquila contesta triste

"estoy casada con una bestia"

Latís se sorprende antes es respuestas y así decide jugar sus propias cartas

En otro lugar…..

"el es un profesional de primera"-habla kirryu tomando un vaso de vino

"dices que son amigos desde la infancia"-interroga tamoe confundida

"ahora ese muchacho quitara de las manos de Shizuma a nagisa y te apuesto que le va doler y quedara bastante débil para nuestro golpe final"

"Shizuma morirá, es el deseo de varias caza vampiras y vampiros, que arda en el infierno por el daño que ah causado"

"suenas como un demonio, que hermoso"

Nota: lila perdón por no darle a nagisa tanto protagonismo, no me había dado cuenta de eso, pido disculpas, viendo la historia maltrate mucho a nagisa, Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo


	22. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21 "Perdiendo Esperanzas"

Nagisa volvía en el hotel tras pasar la noche en el departamento de su amigo, no sabia exactamente como se podía reencontrarse desde hace tantos años, y así le florece una hermosa sonrisa a cambio otro lado

"me duele demasiado…"-Shizuma se aferra a la cabeza mientras estaba en el baño tratando de tomar agua, las palabras de Montserrat todavía le afectaban entonces haciendo algo que nunca debió haber tenido que ser, ve al espejo susurrando

"Luz….vuelve"-acariciando el espejo

_Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón…._

_La luz y la sombra estoy abrazando ahora…._

Shizuma se veía al espejo, saliendo otra imagen de ella misma, pero de otra manera, había otra persona en el reflejo, era igual a Shizuma la única diferencia que su color de ojos era más oscuros casi negros mezclado con verde, Shizuma se acerca a ella y las dos se besan y en los ojos de Shizuma se opacaban lentamente, antes que los ojos de la otra brillaban intensamente y así la joven del espejo sale de él, para encontrarse con Shizuma

_Al mirar que el amor se va perdiendo….._

"mi Shizuma, me llamaste de nuevo, acaso todavía no puedes olvidar"-habla cariñosamente luz acariciando la mejilla de ella

"Luz…. es algo mucho peor….creo que estoy…."

Luz poniendo un dedo en los labios de Shizuma-"no te hagas ilusiones falsas, sabes muy bien que yo soy tu amor verdadero, siempre juntas… ¿recuerdas?"

Shizuma asiente triste, mientras que cae al suelo sentada, mientras que luz la abraza también cayendo sobre ella, acariciando su cabeza

En Otro lugar

Kaname estando al lado de Montserrat, no había hablado nada desde que había desafiado a Shizuma a duelo de muerte, recorriendo el hotel con los ojos se encuentra con los ojos de Montserrat apenada

"si sigues así, ve donde Shizuma y dile que no quieres luchar, no es difícil hacerlo"

"no es eso, hable de mas, no había visto a Shizuma hace tiempo, y me dio celos que tuviera casada, viendo que Shizuma si era feliz y trataba de mejorar la relación con nagisa, la hice que todo ese esfuerzo sirviera de nada"

"como sabias que Shizuma era feliz"-Kaname muy confundida

"en sus ojos estaba esa luz especial…..lo eh visto a miles de jóvenes enamoradas y al verlo en Shizuma me dio unos terribles celos"-confesa Montserrat realmente apenada

"que te puedo decir el duelo será en esta noche debes estar preparada"

Nagisa entrando al hotel se encuentra con las dos, así los saludas pero Montserrat la detiene

"si vas donde Shizuma, ten en cuenta que no está de buen humor para recibirte"

"gracias por el consejo iré donde chiss primero"-termina de hablar nagisa yendo hacia las escaleras

Así llega donde se hospedaba, entrando en silencio al cuarto de Shizuma, y de inmediato no le gusta para nada lo que ve

Shizuma estando en la cama dormida pero al lado de ella estaba luz acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, y al mirar a luz, ella le sonríe diciéndole

"Ella es mía, y nunca estará a tu lado"-termina de hablar besando a Shizuma

Nagisa, estaba temblando, no quería ver más a Shizuma, ni menos recordarla, las lágrimas le fluía lentamente, mientras que luz solo ríe desconsideradamente, al ver el dolor de nagisa y viendo que Shizuma también le fluía una pequeña lagrima en el rostro, limpiándosela duerme al lado de ella.

Chiss que pasaba por ahí también vio lo que sucedía, y se sorprende al parecido de esa mujer a Shizuma y viendo que nagisa desaparece rápidamente y decide perseguirla

Era toda una carrera nagisa corría rápidamente hacia afuera con el corazón en las manos, chiss también la persigue viendo que Montserrat también observa la escena

"que hizo Shizuma, esta vez"

"debió ser algo terrible, esa chica quiere suicidarse"

Mientras que chiss pierde de vista a nagisa, suspira fuertemente mirando al cielo, nagisa volviendo en departamento de latís quien la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

En la Noche….

Shizuma estaba sentada en una roca en medio del bosque esperando a Montserrat que hiciera aparición

"Shizuma, porque tanta pena"

"no lo sé, será que no te eh vuelto haber en estos últimos años"

"ahora debes hablar con el gobierno, sobre la recuperación del colegio Maitor a quien fue mansión de tu madre"-le habla luz cariñosamente, haciendo que Shizuma quede estirada en el suelo, le acaricia el rostro seria

"también debes matar a kirryu, tienes el deber de matar a todos los vampiros puros"

"si recuerdo, asesinare a esa desgraciado"-contesta Shizuma relajada pero con la mirada perdida

"debes recordar todo lo sucedido, recuerda que te ibas comprometer conmigo"-luz desabrochando la blusa de Shizuma lentamente

"se me había olvidado ese detalle"-contesta Shizuma tristemente deteniendo la mano de luz

"acaso no quieres continuar"

"luz, para con esto debes volver, para que yo pueda continuar"

"recuerda que somos las mismas, tu lo pediste de chica, ¿recuerdas?"-viendo que Shizuma no reacciona, iba besarla de nuevo pero una voz la detiene

"¡SHIZUMA!"-grita Montserrat asombrada de quien veía adelante suyo

"es de mala educación gritar, debes bajar el volumen"-habla Luz teniendo bajo control a Shizuma quien solo miraba perdidamente

"Luz, aléjate de Shizuma, inmediatamente"-clama Montserrat extendiendo una espada de plata

"con eso ibas matar a Shizuma"-ríe Luz mirando la espada como una cosa asquerosa

"tu morirás al lugar de ella"

"sabes muy bien si yo muero, Shizuma también"

Monserrate viendo que no había esperanza absoluta lo que estaba hablando, Kaname también aparece había acompañado a Montserrat y viendo la situación

"Montserrat que significa esto"

"no hay esperanzas, que Shizuma vuelva a la normalidad, todo se acabo solo hay que esperar los resultados finales"-termina de hablar Montserrat al ver que Luz se levanta

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Me presento soy Luz, creada por mi amada Shizuma"-sonríe Luz levantando a Shizuma quien estaba hipnotizada por los ojos de Luz

Kaname y Montserrat retroceden al ver que Luz, levantaba una espada brillante haciendo que los ojos de Kaname le irriten.

Días Después…

"que pasa nagisa….."-habla latís sentado al lado de ella

"nada, solo que ahora no estoy casada, vi el documento de divorcio"-contesta nagisa melancólica

"estas libre para amar de nuevo nagisa, sonríe por un momento"-anima latís acariciando su rostro

"no creo que vuelva amar, tengo bastantes heridas, solo esa persona puede curarlas"-contesta nagisa deprimida

"pero puedes continuar adelante, tu puedes nagisa"

"¿Por qué cambio radicalmente?"

"porque no le preguntas, o vivirás toda tu vida preguntándote lo mismo"

Nagisa solo guarda silencio, esperar que Shizuma le diera la razón por el cambio que realizo las cosas

En el Colegio Maitor

Amane pasaba por la oficina de Miyuki que estaba haciendo los últimos trámites de con el gobierno japonés que la dejaran en paz con el terrorismo

"Miyuki paso algo en Inglaterra, lo presiento, Shizuma no está cambiando"-habla desesperada Amane

"lo hará, tengo la confianza que saldrá de esa oscuridad que siempre la tormenta"

"Miyuki…..Shizuma volverá normal"

"solo hay que tener una esperanza, aunque no haya ninguna, Shizuma podrá vencer su otro yo….."


	23. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22 "Comprometida con la Oscuridad"

Recuerdo…

"¿Quién eres tú?"-habla una niña de cabellos plateados, estando tirada en el suelo, sangrando profundamente tras al ver que la madre la había golpeado con un fierro

"Siempre estaré al lado tuyo protegiéndote"-le responde una sombra acercándose a ella

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"me llamo Luz, y nunca dejare que te hagan daño nuevamente"-la sombra besa delicadamente la niña quien sería su primer beso

Fin del Recuerdo…..

En el Cuarto del Hotel

Shizuma despierta sudorosa, tras el recuerdo que había tenido, al lado suyo estaba Luz, dormida tranquilamente, se levanta para ir al baño, al ver su reflejo, veía claramente que sus ojos no emitían brillo propio y en su mano ve un anillo muy especial.

"¿de quién será este anillo?"-susurra Shizuma pasando su mano en la frente

De repente parece una visión muy borrosa para ella, cuando nagisa y ella dormían juntas o salían a pasear

Luz estando detrás de ella, le habla tristemente

"A todas horas te sonriera para impresionarte y así conquistarte,  
>y mientras que yo prefiero llevarte a mi paraíso natural<br>y dejarte ahí en libertad para que seas feliz una eternidad,  
>sé que agradecerás, y cuando vuelvas a este lugar,<br>un bosque de ellas encontraras pero a ninguna ya recordaras"

Shizuma mirándola derrama unas lagrimas al ver que no recordaba quien era esa joven quien le había robado el corazón

"Nunca pensé que el amor doliera, si fuera una mil dagas que parten al alma, una parte se va marchitando y la otra solo quiere vivir para ver que es fuerte pero como una flor todo tiene su fin"

Luz toma la mano de Shizuma haciendo que la mirara en los ojos quien cae hipnotizada pero la fuerza de ella era semejante a la de luz que resiste más

"tú me amas a mí, las consecuencias serian graves se me engañas, no entregues tu corazón a nadie, mi amada Shizuma, porque todo lo que amas lo detesto, por el bien de esa joven quien te dejo abandonada cuando la necesitabas, la destruiré"-habla fríamente Luz al ver que Shizuma solo guarda silencio opacando mas sus ojos

"lo siento"

En Otro Lugar….

"latís, detrás de ti"-hablaba animadamente nagisa

Latís y nagisa habían compartido muchas cosas nuevas juntos, estando en la cocina, nagisa le enseña preparar pasteles, riendo los dos era como un sueño

"nagisa, deberías ser mi novia, me cuidas mucho"-le susurra latís al oído

Nagisa se sonroja por un momento mirando los ojos celeste de latís, pero de repente esos ojos eran de color verdes profundos y brillantes, haciendo que se estremezca pero latís al ver su estado la mueve haciendo que desaparezca esa ilusión

"nagisa, todavía no puedes olvidar"

"no fue nada"-contesta automáticamente nagisa

"al otro día, te dije que fueras a visitarla"-latís regañándola por el bien suyo

"voy a visitar a Montserrat"

"Montserrat Cardew….."-susurra latís

"si ella misma"

Latís sonriendo alegremente al escuchar el nombre de un ser querido para él, se mueve rápidamente al cuarto para cambiarse y gritar a nagisa

"apresúrate, visitaremos a Montserrat"

En Otro Lugar

Shizuma estaba parada frente a la oficina del gobierno al lado de ella, estaba Luz acompañándola, entrando, estaba la secretaria y el gobernante hablando cariñosamente

"Shizuma, hay onda ahí"

Shizuma sonriendo levemente interrumpe la conversación haciendo que la secretaria se ponga roja como tomate y el gobernante nervioso

"que necesita señorita"

"el documento que compruebe que el Colegio Maitor, sigua con sus clases normales"-habla seria Shizuma

El gobernante confundido toma asiento invitando a Shizuma sentarse también

"¿Cómo se llama usted?"

"Shizuma Hanazono, dueña de la mansión Hanazono y del Colegio de Maitor"

El gobernante sacando los documentos, comprueba lo que había dicho Shizuma, así hace unos trámites para que el colegio siga normal pero con algo a cambio

"señorita Hanazono, usted debe casarse para que dejen en paz al Colegio o la van acusar por terrorismo al ver que usted siempre anda con mafiosos"

Shizuma aprieta las manos fuertemente, Luz habla fuertemente

"cree que andamos como perras ofreciéndonos a los mafiosos"

"no era mi intención ofender"

"pues ya lo hizo, no se preocupe denos los documentos, Shizuma estará casada en una semana"-termina de hablar Luz quitando los documentos al gobernante retirándose del lugar junto a Shizuma

"son iguales, casi, como dos gotas de agua"-susurra la secretaria al ver que las dos se marchan

"hay una diferencia grande, Luz esta radiada de una oscuridad que aterra pero cambio Shizuma se hunde en esa oscuridad para que el amor no entre en su corazón"-termina de hablar el hombre.

Nagisa y latís habían encontrada la casa de Montserrat que estaba junto con Kaname y chiss hablando al ver los dos lo saludan para acercarse a ellas

"pensé que te ibas a suicidar cuando te fuiste corriendo"-comenta Kaname confundida

Nagisa sonríe nerviosa ante ese comentario, Montserrat hace que entren para sentarse a la sala, aprendiendo la tele para matar el silencio

Latís quien habla primero

"Montserrat, amiga mía, cuento tiempo sin vernos"

"latís…"-susurra Montserrat apenada

De repente llega una noticia quien deja todos impactados, era Shizuma y Luz saliendo de la oficina y varios periodistas le piden información sobre el famoso Colegio de Maitor

"Señorita Hanazono, se arreglo sobre el terrorismo del famoso Colegio Maitor"-habla un periodista

Miyuki juntos con Shion, Chikaru y Amane viendo la televisión a Shizuma y al lado de ella estaba Luz no muy contenta

"Lo que yo temía se hizo realidad"-susurra Miyuki al ver que Shizuma tenía los ojos opacos

"Señorita Hanazono, es verdad que usted se va casar"

"claro que sí, estamos comprometidas"-clama Luz caminado hacia el hotel junto al persigue Shizuma muy alejada

"cuando será su matrimonio"

"en una semana, estaremos las dos casadas y muy felices, ¿cierto amor mío?"-habla Luz al ver que Shizuma veía al cielo triste

"señorita Hanazono, es cierto que su Aoi nagisa fue su amante que siempre la molestaba"

Nagisa poniendo los ojos blancos tras esa pregunta, las chicas alrededor esperan la respuesta Shizuma

Todos concentrados que Shizuma hablara, pero ella ausente estaba no dejaba de mirar el cielo celeste

Luz preocupándose se acerca a Shizuma para moverla pero ella, abre los ojos que traspasaba una lágrima

"Shizuma, tenemos que irnos"

"lo siento… perdóname"-susurra Shizuma fuera de si

Varios fotógrafos le sacan fotos, Luz enojándose los echa, Shizuma ahora miraba el suelo de repente en los ojos de Shizuma empieza llenarse de lagrima gruesas

"no quise hacerlo,…Kaori…"

"¡Shizuma!"

"Kaori…"

Varios periodistas no sabían que pasaba pero Luz se tira encima de ella haciendo que Shizuma perdiera el equilibrio golpeándose al suelo

"Shizuma, no te dejes consumir por esa ilusión"

"me amabas… y destruí ese amor…."

"Shizuma, yo soy tu verdadero amor, despierta…por favor"

"Kaori….perdóname…yo tendría que haber muerto al lugar tuyo"

"por favor Shizuma, ella te traiciono"

Luz no teniendo esperanzas, besa a Shizuma haciendo que durmiera no sin antes

"mi errante corazón…está perdiendo el color"-así queda perdiendo totalmente la conciencia de los hechos

Los periodistas ayudan a Luz a cargar a Shizuma hasta el hotel

"quien será la Joven Kaori quien robo el corazón de la señorita Shizuma"

Así termina la noticia.

Montserrat levantándose del lugar se retira silenciosamente, Kaname igual hace lo mismo, chiss solo mira triste a la televisión y nagisa decidiendo por fin visitar a Shizuma

En otro lugar

"se nos fue chicas…..ya no va volver"-habla Shion

"sabía que Shizuma, todavía no la olvidaba"-susurra Chikaru para sus adentros

Amane retirándose del lugar triste mientras que Miyuki

"soporta el dolor Shizuma, vendrá la primera en tu corazón muy pronto"


	24. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23 "Reencuentro"

Nagisa caminaba nerviosa hacia la mansión que se había trasladado Shizuma quien salía las noticias, tras suyo caminaba secretamente Montserrat, Chiss, Kaname y Latís

"¿Por qué estamos como niñas chicas persiguiéndola?"-susurra Kaname escondiéndose

"silencio, los puede escuchar"-le responde Montserrat sonriendo y tomando la mano de latís quien le respondía también con una sonrisa

"mira un gatito"-apunta chiss con brillo en los ojos

"enserio, ¿dónde está?, cuchito cuchito"-se anima Kaname llamando al gato

Montserrat y latís ríen al ver una Kaname tan infantil y chiss que persigue al gato dejando de ver a nagisa

En la Mansión

"mañana nos casamos, no estás feliz mi Shizuma"-susurra Luz estando encima de Shizuma acariciando su bellos rostro

"por algún motivo, estoy feliz que esté a mi lado"-susurra Shizuma tristemente

"si quieres, puedes ir a tu jardín, por mientras esperare en nuestra habitación pacientemente"-termina de hablar caminando hacia la habitación

Shizuma parándose se va a su jardín que no había visto hace muchos años.

En Otro Lugar

Nagisa llega a su destino, viendo que la mansión era estilo Ingles igual que el Colegio de Maitor, y llamando la atención un invernadero que había al lado, decide entrar por ahí, viendo que había cualquier tipo de flores

Miraba con asombro el bello jardín y teniendo una mesa al lado un gran piano pero sus ojos brillan intensamente al encontrarse con la persona a quien amaba profundamente

Shizuma también la veía sorprendida y abrumada, no recordaba nada de nagisa por culpa de Luz que le había borrado los recuerdos de ella, entonces se acerca a ella lentamente, las chicas miraban por los grandes ventanales con un gatito en las manos

"Que hace aquí una persona tan hermosa"-habla Shizuma sonriendo

"Shizuma….soy yo nagisa"-responde nagisa seria

"usted...me conoce..."-Shizuma bastante confundida

"si yo era tu esposa….."

"¿esposa?"

"Shizuma, no juegues conmigo, ¿por qué me engañaste?, ¿por qué jugaste conmigo?….. ¡Respóndeme Shizuma!"

Shizuma estaba verdaderamente confundida, no sabía de que hablaba la muchacha sin más da media vuelta sacando una flor naranjada con una mezcla de rojo

"Shizuma…no vas a responder, siempre me tratabas mal pero en algunas ocasiones cambiabas y me tratabas bien, porque juegas conmigo de esa manera…por favor….respóndeme"-suplica nagisa acercándose mas a Shizuma

Shizuma viendo la flor se le entrega a nagisa quien la recibe melancólica

"es una adonis…lo que significa…._mi corazón está herido_….eso es lo que presenta mi corazón en este momento"-susurra Shizuma apenada

"Shizuma…dime la verdad….que sientes por mi"-así toma la blusa de Shizuma acercando su rostro a ella para que la mirara directamente a los ojos

"lo siento mucho muchacha….pero no te conozco"-responde Shizuma entristecida y cautivada por los ojos de nagisa

"porque…..pero si hace unos días…..viajamos las dos...juntas"

"si te hice tanto daño…perdóname"-sosteniendo las manos de nagisa amablemente

"que sientes por tu prometida"-las palabras apenas le salían de la boca a nagisa, estaba bastante afectada

Shizuma viéndola cariñosamente le pasa la mano por la mejilla

"eres hermosa, una dulce flor que está en capullo, te falta algo para que florezcas y seas radiante"

Nagisa derrama unas lagrimas y Shizuma la acerca bebiendo de sus lagrimas y besando sus ojos y para nagisa es la gota que derramo el vaso, abraza a Shizuma llorando desconsoladamente

_A mi tu me has enseñado ya, esa fugacidad y esa fuerza interior…._

_Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón _

_La tristeza no quiere que siga junto a mí _

Shizuma corresponde consolándola y un brillo nuevo arde en sus ojos, susurrando al oído de nagisa

"perdón por no recordarte, en tus ojos veo el amor que sientes por mí, pero lamentablemente yo no puedo corresponderte"

"Shizuma…porque no me puedes recordar….amas a otra persona"

Shizuma evitando mas las preguntas cambia de tema

"quieres venir mañana a esta misma hora"

Nagisa contenido las lágrimas asiente con la cabeza, así Shizuma la toma de la mano llevándola al piano que estaba cerca

"hace mucho tiempo…..había una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos rojos…de mirada bondadosa y amable, contagiaba su alegría con tan sola su presencia…"-cuenta Shizuma tocando varias melodías para decidir cual tocar y así canta con un fluido ingles y así le relata una pequeña historia a nagisa

_Yesterday,  
>All my troubles seemed so far away,<br>Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
>Oh I believe in yesterday<em>

Nagisa observaba como la voz de Shizuma se tornaba melancólica y un sentimiento hace que cierre los ojos

_Suddenly,  
>I'm not half the man I used to be<br>There's a shadow hanging over me  
>Oh yesterday came suddenly<em>

_Why she had to go  
>I don't know, she wouldn't say<br>I said something wrong  
>now I'm long for yesterday<em>

Así tocaba lentamente sintiendo que su alma se estremezca con la vibración de la melodía del piano

_Yesterday,  
>Love was such an easy game to play<br>Now I need a place to hide away  
>Oh I believe in yesterday<em>

_Why she had to go  
>I don't know, she wouldn't say<br>I said something wrong  
>now I'm long for yesterday<em>

Montserrat recordaba perfectamente la melodía que cantaba Shizuma, que antiguamente tocaba junto a ella

_Yesterday,  
>Love was such an easy game to play<br>Now I need a place to hide away  
>Oh I believe in yesterday<em>

"si ella todavía siguiera viva, le hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba pero ya paso el tiempo castigando mi Corazón al no decirle lo que no sentía, por eso extraño el ayer"-termina de cantar Shizuma dejando de tocar el piano

"entonces tengo que irme, nos vemos Shizuma"-parándose sin mirar a Shizuma

Shizuma la sostiene del brazo haciendo que la mirara en los ojos

"prométeme que vendrás mañana…"

"te lo prometo"-quedando hipnotizada por el especial brillo en los ojos de Shizuma

Algo nació entre las dos, agradable y abrumador, haciendo que por un momento Shizuma olvidara su sufrimiento, y a causa de eso, roza los labios de nagisa con los suyos, nagisa había sentido lo mismo pero con más intensidad llegando a su alma, el dolor había pasado en minutos, sintiendo los labios de Shizuma, quería corresponderle intensamente, pero Shizuma se detiene

"lo siento por herirte…nagisa"

Montserrat queda pasmada por el curioso brillo en los ojos de Shizuma, Kaname y chiss suspiraban de amor, mientras que latís sonríe por su amiga

En Otro Lugar lejano….

"una nueva esperanza, apareció entre la oscuridad"-habla el joven de cabellos plateados mirando la tierra

"no te hagas ilusiones, actúan emociones con los sentimientos, si no se controla saldrá más herida que lo anterior"-contesta el demonio que siempre lo vigila

"necesito visitar a alguien, quien podría hacer un gran cambio, no la había tomado en cuenta"-susurra el joven

"¿a quien precisamente?"

"conoces a Suzimi tamoe"

"Lo que yo se que esa joven tiene el infierno asegurado"-contesta el demonio fríamente

"pues mi hermana, puede que pase de lugar"-desafiante el joven reta al demonio

"quieres apostar, si tu hermana no cambia el corazón de esa chica, tú te vas al infierno con nosotros, pero si lo cambia te quedas unos años mas aquí"-sonríe malvadamente

"trato hecho"-termina de hablar el joven

Tamoe miraba el cielo tristemente tras suyo estaba kirryu que jugaba con unos dados en su mano haciendo que reboten en su mano

"gastamos mucho tiempo, lo que yo se que mañana se nos casa nuestra víctima, está demasiado débil para que resista una bala de plata pura en su pecho"

"¿Por qué no la matas tu?, al ver que esta mas que debilucha"


	25. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24 "El joven de cabellos de Plata"

"Deséame suerte, demonio"-sonríe el joven

"si no te vas, te mandare al infierno"-clama furioso el demonio

Y así el joven aparece en el cuarto de tamoe quien dormía profundamente, sentado al lado suyo entra en los sueños de ella.

Tamoe tras de discutir con kirryu, se fue a su cuarto que hospedaba, soñando pero siempre tornando pesadillas pero hoy en día era algo nuevo

Tamoe estaba en una villa de una única flor, las rosas de color carmesí que volaban lentamente, y detrás de él estaba alguien suspirando

"tu….eres…."

"me presento, soy Shun Hanazono, hermano mayor de Shizuma"-amablemente shun hace una reverencia con la cabeza

"que haces aquí, tu deberías estar muerto…"-clama tamoe confundida

"soy un espíritu, atrapado entre la tierra y el cielo"-declara shun tristemente

"a que debo tu visita"-pregunta fríamente tamoe

"quiero hablar de mi hermana Shizuma….."

"no quiero saber nada de tu hermana"-termina de hablar tamoe

"espera….mira al cielo, hay estrellas que pierden la luz por no saber perdonar, y el tiempo es lo más cruel que existe en la vida, no puedes volver, el tiempo pasa y no se detiene, y así la estrella cae"-shun miraba el cielo lasa estrellas que brillaban fuertemente y algunas no

Tamoe le llego muy a fondo las palabras del joven, pero haciéndose la fría resiste

"que tiene que ver todo eso, Shizuma ah sido el peor error que existía en el mundo"

"yo sé que ella, ah cometido muchos errores pero las está pagando cada una, no sabes cuándo sufre"

"no me importa que los sufra todas y se muera"

"ponte el lugar de Shizuma, por un momento..."

"Shizuma, asesino a mi hermana a sangre fría, destruyo a mi familia de esos mafiosos…."

"y tú has destruido montones de familias y Shizuma siempre recogía los desastre tuyo por el dolor de que hizo a tu familia"

"Kaori la amaba, ella merecía ser FELIZ"-grita tamoe desesperada

Shun la miraba arrogante característica de Shizuma

"yo conocí a Kaori siempre me decía que era inmensamente feliz con Shizuma, hasta que vino kirryu convirtiéndola en una vampira quien había perdido el control de sus hechos y ella no quería vivir en ese infierno"

"no me importa, nada ahora los hechos hablan más que las palabras, pobre de nagisa que está enamorada de esa vampira sin corazón"

Shun desesperándose decide mostrar un hecho de su vida

"hace un tiempo, yo no quería ser el heredero de la familia Hanazono, por eso escape de casa al cumplir 18 años, dejando sola a mi hermana de mi cruel madre"

"no me interesa nada, de tu historia aburrida…."

"y de nuevo volví encontrarme con ella, pero una sombra siempre la perseguía y desde ahí me di cuenta que nunca la cuide como un hermano mayor, la deje abandonada igual que mi padre"

"¿Qué sombra?"-pregunta interesada tamoe

"Luz es una sombra de la Oscuridad que siempre perseguía a Shizuma, ella lleva todo la maldad de su corazón contra a mi madre y kirryu, siempre protege a Shizuma de todo, la consuela pero ahora está fuera de control… y ella es quien asesino a tu hermana…"

"Luz lo hizo…."-sorprendida por la declaración.

"crees que Shizuma mataría el amor de su vida por ser una bestia, ¡crees! que Shizuma, acabaría con el primer amor que había entrado en su corazón"

Tamoe no sabía que responder

"tamoe te pido un favor, tu eres la única que puede que Shizuma vuelva a la normalidad"

"¿Por qué yo?, y nagisa no puede, ella la ama"

"esta vez, ella no puede hacer lo que tú haces, tengo un plan que serviría y si llega a funcionar, volvería ver a Shizuma una vez mas"

"y para que quieres verla"

"¿tu, porque no le declaras tu amor?"-susurra Shun con ojos maliciosos

"No la amo, al principio quería quitarle a nagisa de las manos, para que sufriera mas"-desviando la mirada para ocultar la verdad

"mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad porque muy pronto, la mentira se desechara y cada pedazo de la mentira esta la verdad que es mas dolorosa"

"yo ame profundamente a Shizuma cuando era mi hermana….."-interrumpiendo a shun apenada

"Mmmmmmmm"

"déjame mirarme así, me dolió cuando Shizuma sufrió por su madre y me dio celos cuando se enamoro de mi hermana"

"ahora te voy a decir que debes hacer mañana, en vez de tu plan de matarla"-declara shun

Tamoe cambiando su semblante de enojada ahora sonriente

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"debes entrar en la mansión donde hospeda, y atacar a Luz, te costara pero te daré un poder especial, al quedar herida podrás llevarte a Shizuma, que igualmente quedara igual que Luz"

Tamoe quedando sin palabras de que hablaba shun

"al atraparla la llevaras a un auto que te prestare, debes de sentarte atrás porque ese auto, nos llevara al cielo"

"pero…."-susurra tamoe

"pondré una esperanza en ti, por favor, no la destruyas"

"Shizuma, me matara cuando me vea….."

"las palabras pueden aliviar a un corazón herido…"

Así shun desaparece en los sueños de tamoe, quien lo ve como se va

"_nunca imagine, que el mismo hermano de Shizuma venga a pedirme ese favor"_

En Otro Lugar….

"te tengo, ahora mi Shizuma, bésame, como lo hacíamos desde jóvenes"-susurraba Luz desnuda encima de Shizuma quien le había sacado la ropa

"Luz, yo nunca te bese…."

"no me importa, pronto lo harás, y me aceptaras como soy"

"por favor, no te hagas más daño"

"mi querida Shizuma se muy bien que estas suspirando por otra, recuerda que somos una, lo que tú sientes, lo siento yo"-apuntado en el pecho de Shizuma

Shizuma desvía la mirada, mientras que Luz hacia círculos en el pecho de Shizuma

"Shizuma, te has olvidado de despertar tus poderes, ser acerca la luna llena de primer siglo, y sabes lo que significa"

"no quiero matar…."

"no te preocupes, yo lo hare por ti, el dolor tuyo, yo lo cargare"-responde Luz afectuosa, y como una niña abraza a Shizuma derramando algunas lagrimas, al ver que Shizuma también hacia lo mismo

En Otro Lugar…..

Kirryu caminaba en un lugar oscuro y rocoso, lleno de barro, era la guarida de varios vampiros que estaban dormidos, esperando ser despertados, kirryu llegando hacia una celda que estaba una mujer en el suelo.

"Linda, despierta..."-musitaba kirryu pasando su mano por el rostro de la mujer de cabellos plateados

La mujer abre sus ojos de color negro, con una mirada de soledad y profunda frustración

"te dejare libre, si me haces un favor…"

"déjame en paz, kirryu…"

"no quieres tu libertad, amor mío"-kirryu enojado tira del pelo de la mujer acercando a su rostro

"Para que, si lo que más amo en la vida, lo destruí por tonta, y ahora no tengo a nadie en esta porquería de vida, déjame morir en paz"

"pero ella puede que te perdone, una vez más…

La mujer se levanta asustada tomando del abrigo de kirryu

"que vas hacer con mi hija, kirryu"

"si quieres verla, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga…"-dice malicioso kirryu

"que quieres que haga"-rendida la mujer

"mañana vas hacer una breve visita a tu hija, pronto va ver un matrimonio y vas a asistir, y luego…..iremos a Japón ver la muerte de tu hijita"-termina de hablar kirryu retirándose del lugar

La mujer de nuevo se tira al suelo, llorando suavemente, saca una medalla con la foto de ella, y su hija.

"perdóname, no tiene justificación la maldad que te trate….mi hija Shizuma"

En Otro Lugar….

Nagisa miraba la oscuridad de la noche y detrás suyo aparece latís con un café recién servido.

"desde cuando, Shizuma se caso contigo…."

"hace unos meses atrás….."

"nagisa, te diré una verdad de que no conoces de mi"-le habla latís

Serio

Nagisa lo mira curiosa mientras que el relata

"yo conocí a Shizuma, cuando era un pequeño niño indefenso que habían asesinado a su familia, ella me dijo que cuidaría de una persona muy especial para ella, desde ese momento me convertí en tu hermano mayor, paso el tiempo y me tuve que ir de tu, por un misterioso mensaje fui enviado a Londres y ahí cuide a otra persona a quien amo"

"entonces, todo no era una coincidencia, Shizuma siempre interferido en mi vida…."

"desde lo más fondo, Shizuma siempre te protege del peligro, te ah cuidado desde que naciste, y creo que te ama"-sonríe latís a nagisa

"no sé si me ama, solo sé que yo la amo profundamente y nunca a nadie daré mi corazón"

"tengo un plan para que Shizuma se declare frente a todos que te ama"-animado latís llama a las chicas que se acercaban lentamente

"nos vamos a Japón, y nagisa se casara con Montserrat"

Monserrate abre los ojos altaneros, nagisa no respira, Kaname empieza a reír junto con chiss

"estás loco, yo no quiero casarme hice un voto de virginidad"-susurra Montserrat sonrojada

"loca mentirosa, yo te pille encima de Shizuma, en la iglesia"-grita Kaname

"yo no hice absolutamente nada, me resbale y Shizuma me tomo por la cintura"-Montserrat roja de vergüenza mira a nagisa que estaba pálida mirando hacia el precipicio abajo

"yo también recuerdo, que en esta noche estabas con latís en el baño, que estabas haciendo monse"-declara chiss curiosa

Monserrate ya como un tomate igual que latís se sonroja, nagisa miraba sorprendida y Kaname no paraba de reír

"no salgamos del tema, es una boda ficticia, ah en cuenta que tu Montserrat llevas años de noviazgo con nagisa y se aman y eso amigas ocasionara que Shizuma se coloque las pilas..."-termina de hablar latís riendo


	26. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25 "El Infierno y El Cielo"

Shizuma estando junto con Luz tomando el té de la mañana eran prácticamente las 5 de la madrugada

"¿Por qué me desvías siempre la mirada?"-pregunta Luz mirándola apenada

"Luz, siempre me acompañabas cuando chica, desde que esa bruja te invoco, alguna vez no te has enamorado"-habla Shizuma angustiada

"si alguna noche la pase lejos de ti, en otros brazos, otro cuerpo y otra piel, nunca lo hice pero tu…"-susurra Luz herida

"si no valgo el dolor que has pagado por mí, por favor luz vuelve a mi"

_Amor mío que me has hecho  
>amor mío que no vivo<br>te has clavado en mi vida  
>como un puñal que aunque quiere lo lastima<em>

_amor mío, amor mío  
>diabólico y lunático<br>que poder ejerce sobre miiiii  
>que hasta suicida soy por tiiii.<em>

Luz miraba a Shizuma bastante herida, pero enojada la empuja hacia atrás haciendo que caiga golpeándose la cabeza sangrando

"perdóname, Shizuma pero lo que quiero eres tú, por una vez en nuestra vida, dejaría todo si me amaras…..me dejas como si fuera cualquier cosa, me alejas de todo y me cuesta tanto creer que me odias, eres tu quien me puedes ayudar o me condenas….."

Shizuma tomaba su cabeza más que angustiada mirando a luz

"Luz…si pudiera amarte"

En Otro lugar…

Tamoe caminaba por las calles de Londres que no había ninguna persona por el momento, sostenía una pistola mágica quien se lo había dado Shun cuando despertó, entonces se asoma en la ventana de la mansión viendo que Shizuma estaba en el suelo sangrando y Luz gritándole

"no sabía que tanto sufrías, hermana"-susurra tamoe al viento

Así miraba por todos lados, viendo que no había nadie entra sin permiso, cuidadosamente avanza por la ventana

"_las palabras sinceras, las que tienen valor, son las que salen del alma_"-pensaba tamoe mientras caminaba hacia atrás de Luz

Shizuma con los ojos cerrados hace conexión con tamoe

"Shizuma, decir te quiero o decir amor no significa nada, mis palabras son blancas pero están llenas de esperanzas, por favor quiero que recuperes tu fuerza de voluntad, no te dejes vencer por la Oscuridad, no tengo derecho decir esto pero tengo sueño de amor y dolor y necesito saber si me amas…."

Shizuma abre los ojos asombrada mirando a tamoe mientras que ella ataca a luz, que no presta la mínima atención lo que ocurría, tamoe le dispara el brazo, luz lo recibe cayendo al suelo apretando las manos.

"quien hizo esto….quien…"-queda dormida al ver que la bala tenía un tónico para que durmiera una media hora

Shizuma levantándose mira directamente a tamoe, igualmente ella la mira, corriendo hacia ella quien cae mareada al suelo.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"-musita Shizuma casi perdiendo la conciencia

"porque por fin veo tu sufrimiento, te juzgue mal Shizuma, tu no tenias la culpa en el asesinato, ¿cierto?"-la mueve tamoe por un lado a otro

"no la pude ser feliz, era mi única luz para poder librarme del pasado, y aun la sigo extrañando…"-declara Shizuma derramando algunas lagrimas

Tamoe la arrastra donde había un auto deportivo esperándola como lo había dicho Shun, se acerca al auto colocando a Shizuma adelante y ella sentada atrás no sin antes

"ten cuidado, tamoe, este auto nos llevara al infierno"-musita Shizuma perdiendo la conciencia el auto comienza acelerar a toda velocidad mientras que se eleva, tamo se toma del asiento respirando hondamente y él en copiloto shun aparece mágicamente hablándole

"sujétate bien, el viaje ve ser un poco brusco"

El auto toma un velocidad sorprendente, shun al entrar contacto con el cielo su ropa superior desaparece dejando su abdomen desnudo y Shizuma comienza a despertar

"y eh tu, porque te sacaste la ropa"-susurra mareada tamoe toda blanca

"no preguntes cosas ilógicas"-burlándose shun mueve los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de Shizuma quien lo miraba atónita

Y de repente el auto comienza andar normal, mientras que Shizuma quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían

"Shizuma…despierta del horror que tienes"-susurra su hermano tocando sus labios

"¿Por qué?, dejaste que te mataran"-pregunta Shizuma indiferente mientras mas subía el auto, Shizuma recuperaba su forma de ser y sus recuerdos

"por amor tengo el alma herida…Shizuma no creas lo que dice"-shun apunta en el corazón de Shizuma

"te vi como te asesinaban…y dejaste que mi madre"-Shizuma aprieta su labios

"Shizuma cierra los ojos, y veras la verdad de mi muerte"-susurra shun besando los labios de Shizuma mientras que ella cae en estado de coma y tamoe se queda sin palabras

El Pasado….

Reino Unido, 1697

Una bella joven llamada Natsuki Aoi estaba sentada frente a su padre quien le sonríe amorosamente, mientras que alguien llegaba afuera entrando en grandes voces

"Señor, la familia Hanazono ha sufrido un accidente por favor puede usted mantener el hijo heredero"-clama unos de los guardias del ejercito

"como afecto de bondad, cuidare bajo mi lecho el hijo heredero de la familia Hanazono"-responde el Señor Aoi que miraba con gran bondad al hombre que estaba y sin querer al mirar a la mujer que tenía delante suyo, era amor a primera vista, Natsuki se había impacto por el buen mozo que era y el joven igualmente

Días después…

"señorita, ¿quiere un te?"-susurra shun nervioso sosteniendo una taza de té al ver que la joven estaba leyendo un libro en el salón

"gracias, caballero"-al ser contacto las manos, shun con gran pesar desvía la mirada mientras que Natsuki se sonroja furiosamente

"no quiere mirar, los verdes prados de las montañas del este"

"sería un gran honor al mirarlo….al lado suyo"-susurra Natsuki

Los dos van hacia lo verde de la pradera, reían y jugaban juntos, pasaban los días, y el amor iba creciendo

"shun, porque tu familia no te cuidaba desde chico"

"no tengo la mínima idea, pero sé que deje sola a mi hermana"-susurra shun apenado

"tienes una hermana…."

"es la más hermosa, se parece mucho a mi pero es de ojos verdes"

"creo que la familia Hanazono, solo nacen hijos de Dioses"-sonríe Natsuki

"o de demonios"-termina de hablar shun mirando el cielo

"dime de quien estas enamorado"-habla directamente Natsuki atrapando sus ojos

"de una sola persona….."-responde shun siendo cautivado por los ojos de Natsuki

"a mí también, crees que pronto lo sabrá…"

"creo que ya lo sabe"-sonríe triste shun mirando el cielo

Así pasaba el tiempo, la amistad de los dos crecía hasta que un día

"hija mía, debes alejarte de el"-clama el padre viéndola seriamente

"pero porque….."

"porque tu adoptaras a la hermana del, y no podrás casarte con tu propio hijo, ¿cierto?"

La joven poniéndose pálida solo hace una reverencia esperando a la nueva niña que venía en camino en la casa

"oye sonríe, por un momento, o acaso el gato te comió la lengua"-sonríe shun llevando de la mano a Natsuki

"shun tengo que decirte que lo nuestro nunca funcionara"-habla fríamente Natsuki

"pero porque, tú me amas y yo también, no puedes evitarlo"-susurra shun angustiado

Natsuki corre a todo pulmón alejándose de shun quien la había dejado irse, en el recorrido se encuentra con un señor de cabellos rubios quien la atrapaba al ver que iba caer de espaldas

"déjeme ir…."

"siempre quería, ver la joven quien había robado el corazón de mi sobrino"-susurra kirryu mirando a Natsuki como un objeto sensual

"usted conoce a shun"

"Por supuesto, es mi sobrino querido, el único problema que esta rodeado de Oscuridad"

"pero siempre sonríe, es amable es todo para mi"

"es un demonio, te ah cautivado para que seas su primera presa, quiere consumir toda tu sangre, y destruir tu familia, no permitas eso, antes que llegue la luna llena, tendrás que matarlo"-kirryu dando un cuchillo de plata a Natsuki-"entiérralo directamente a su corazón"

Natsuki cierra los ojos pero no ve al hombre quien le había hablado sin más vuelve para ver a shun que trataba de encontrarla y al mirarla la abraza tiernamente

"_quiere consumir tu sangre y destruir tu familia"-_Natsuki lo pensaba varias veces pero no se atrevía decirle lo que pasaba a shun

Un día después

"Shun Hanazono, te pido un favor..."-habla el padre de Natsuki

"cual quiere mi gran señor, a quien debo agradecer"

"en unos días más mi hija, se casara con el capitán del ejército y adoptaron a tu hermana como hija"

Shun colocándose pálido corre hacia donde Natsuki con el corazón en la mano

_Cuando tú estás conmigo,  
>es cuando yo digo<br>que valió la pena  
>todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido.<em>

Caminaba con los ojos llenos de rabia llegando a una habitación donde se hospedaba Natsuki quien estaba mirando el cielo azul lleno de estrellas

_No sé si es un sueño aún  
>o es una realidad<br>pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo:  
>que este amor que siento<br>es porque tú lo has merecido,_

"has vuelto…..Shun"

"¿Por qué te vas a casar?, ACASO NO ME AMABAS, ¿Por qué?"-clama shun angustiado cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y sujetando a la joven

_Con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido  
>llorando de felicidad;<br>a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo  
>nada es como ayer.<em>

"te lo iba a explicar pero al enterarme que eras…."-susurra la joven triste

"por ser un joven sin familia, por qué vas adoptar a mi hermana…."-shun para de hablar al ver que los dedos de la joven estaban encima de sus labios callándolo

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona,  
>ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona.<br>Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo,  
>abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo,<br>Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca,  
>siempre abrázame.<em>

"shun las palabras sobran, cuantas veces te diré que te amo, pero eres una bestia, tu hermana no tiene nada que ver, por favor abrázame"-Shun la abraza acercando sus cuerpos, una sola lagrima derrama, mientras que la joven temblaba en sus brazos susurrando

_Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo  
>que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere por eso te digo:<br>Abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tu lado  
>yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado,<br>quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario;  
>amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario,<br>pero a mí me toco sufrir cuando confié y creí  
>en alguien que juró que daba su vida por mí.<em>

"recuerda siempre que eres el amor de mi vida, aunque este con otro, tu siempre estarás en mi corazón y con el dolor de mi alma, dejare que vivas en paz….."-shun no respira al sentir un cuchillo de plata enterrado en su corazón

Así los dos caen en el suelo, shun sonríe abrazando mas a Natsuki, al darse cuenta que Natsuki lo mataba para librarlo del infierno

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene,  
>abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene,<br>abrázame que dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno,  
>abrázame que no le importa saber quién es uno,<br>abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona  
>ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona,<br>abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo  
>abrázame muy fuerte amor.<em>

"gracias…."-susurra shun cerrando los ojos para no ver nunca más la vida de la tierra

Natsuki no paraba de llorar mientras que alguien empuja la puerta ferozmente y viendo Natsuki que era la hermana de shun quien miraba todo rojo

"¿Por qué?…los mataste…."

"perdóname…..pero yo lo amo tanto pero al saber que es un demonio tengo que dejarlo que viva en la Luz que en la Oscuridad…"

Presente….

Shizuma abre los ojos lentamente, viendo a su hermano con los ojos llorosos

"no me digas nada, soy una tonta al no darme cuenta que la amabas"

"Shizuma, nunca mas caigas en la Oscuridad, porque puede que te pase lo mismo que yo, por favor Shizuma detiene el ataque de la luna llena, y por mi mata a kirryu, quien enveneno a nuestro grandes amores, que murieron por culpa del"-habla shun serio

Shizuma empieza a llorar fuertemente abrazando a su hermano quien comienza a desaparecer

"Shizuma, recuerda siempre que tienes persona que te aman al lado tuyo, yo te protegeré de los más alto, y vuelve a amar como nunca antes, voy a juntarme con mi amada, por eso siempre en esta miserable vida, soy tan feliz…."

Shizuma abraza fuertemente a su hermano

"te lo prometo, nunca más voy a permitir que la Oscuridad entre en mi corazón"-y así shun desaparece.

Tamoe susurra asustada

"Shizuma tenemos que volver, mira esos demonios"

Shizuma se trasporta al volante, y así vuelve a la tierra a toda velocidad y así tamoe susurra

"gracias por el consejo, Shun"


	27. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26 "Enfrentamiento"

_Tras al estar al cielo no pensaron en el transcurso del tiempo pasaba rápido, habían pasado 6 meses después sin afectarlas…_

Shizuma estaba completamente cambiada tras al hablar con su hermano mayor un aura distinto la rodeaba, tamoe estando todavía detrás del auto aferrada al asiento donde la dejo Shun, sujetándose con las uñas de las manos, sintiendo que la velocidad del auto se acumulaba entre sus venas corriendo sorprendente, Shizuma quien conducía tenia la adrenalina tenia sin control.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ohhhhhhh"-grita tamoe asustada por la velocidad de bajada que ejercía el vehículo de regreso a la tierra

"tranquila, disfruta del viaje"-habla Shizuma que en un movimiento brusco se para del auto y de un salto se coloca delante del motor recibiendo todo el viento rozando su cuerpo.

"Shizuma, ¿qué te ocurre?, quieres matarte…SOCORROOO"-clama tamoe con pánico

"solo cierra los ojos…."-susurra Shizuma hipnotizando a tamoe a quedarse tranquila

Y así tamoe al cerrar los ojos siente que la velocidad ya había acabado por arte de magia, al abrirlos, ve que estaba el vehículo estacionado en la mansión que hospedaba Shizuma.

"Tamoe, a partir de ahora, tienes que tener cuidado, vamos entrar a la mansión y por favor, dispárale todo lo que tengas en tu pistola a Luz"-habla Shizuma seria, mirando por el retrovisor a tamoe

"estas demente, no puedo atacarla o saldrás herida"

"todo cambio tamoe, ahora soy libre de la Oscuridad"

Tamoe asiente no tan convencida, sacando su pistola entre sus pantalones de mezclillas puestos, saltando del auto deportivo, entra a la casa silenciosamente.

Como había pasado los días a semanas, Luz esperaba pacientemente a su amor obsesivo, había afectado a luz los días se había puesto más atractiva y hermosa igual que Shizuma, pero la oscuridad de ella la carcomía desde sus adentros.

Shizuma dejando el auto quien desaparecía lentamente por ser de otro mundo, ve desde lejos una pequeña pulsera de pequeños chiches de unos soles, lunas y conjuntos de estrellas.

"la pulsera de Kaoru..."-susurra Shizuma atónita, la pulsera se había colocado en su muñeca fuertemente, no queriendo salir.

"_más tarde averiguare como sacar este objeto" _

Entrando a la mansión, ve a Luz sonriendo pacíficamente que se acerca a ella sin preámbulos.

"Shizuma, ¿Dónde estabas?, te estaba buscando por toda la cuidad, pensé que no volverías pero ahora que te veo, creo que al final te preocupas de mi"

Shizuma sonríe mirando a tamoe que apuntaba sin titubear a Luz, y guiñándole el ojo, aprieta el gatillo

¡BLAM!

La bala paso de lejos, Luz se había lanzado a Shizuma protegiéndola después de todo, sin saber quien estaba, empieza levantarse pero es retenida por Shizuma quien la sujeta fuertemente

"no te escaparas de mi, Luz debes morir o volver"

"déjame Shizuma, sabes muy bien que no vives sin mi"

"todo cambio"-apretando fuertemente sus puños golpea a Luz en el rostro quien retrocede herida, tamoe empieza a disparar frenéticamente y unas de las balas la recibe Luz en el antebrazo, empieza a correr hacia la salida chorreando de sangre.

"Shizuma voy a destruir lo más preciado para ti, espérate que muy pronto volverás a mi"

"ESPERATE NO HUYAS"-grita rabiosa Shizuma intentando retenerla pero las balas se desplazaban por segundo que no puede ir más allá que Luz había escapado

"tamoe, para ya de disparar"

"lo siento Shizuma pero eran tan iguales que no sabía a quién disparar"-lamenta tamoe suspirando

"no importa, vámonos a la gran mansión Hanazono"

"espera Shizuma, ante tendrás que ir cubierta, recuerda que los periodistas te tienen en la mira"-platica tamoe preocupada

"gracias tamoe, pero tú también"

Las dos se cambian para ir directamente a la gran mansión que habitaba Kirryu

En Otro Lugar….

"nagisa, cada día mas hermosa déjame mirarte detenidamente"-clama latís junto con Montserrat que paseaban por el parque de diversiones

El transcurso del tiempo también había cambiado nagisa aun más hermosa que antes, era auténticamente atractiva para mujeres e hombres, aun comprometida con Montserrat todavía no puede olvidar a Shizuma ni un poco

"no es para tanto, tu estas guapo y también la monse"-musita nagisa despistada

"okey, ya sé que estoy guapísima y quieres besarme, pero no antes que celebremos nuestro compromiso"-anima Montserrat abrazando por detrás a nagisa

Nagisa solo sonríe juguetona, si hubieran sido las palabras de Shizuma hubiera sonrojado furiosamente, pero de su amiga solo esperaba divertirse

Montserrat también estaba hermosa, ayudaba a nagisa olvidar a Shizuma pero más hacia recordarla pero con ayuda de latís hacia ese labor.

"pues, estoy esperando impaciente nuestro compromiso, haber quien me besa en esta noche"

"Por supuesto yo"-clama Montserrat haciendo cosquillas en el cuello de nagisa

"yo estoy pintado aquí, o no me quieren"

"latís, te veo en todas las mañanas"-susurra Montserrat desanimada

"y chicas tenemos….."

Latís viendo de lejos como Luz corría a toda velocidad y detrás la perseguían los periodistas confundiéndola con Shizuma, nagisa al ver Luz quien se parecía tanto a Shizuma comienza latir fuerte corazón de una manera sorprendente

Luz desviando la mirada, encuentra a los chicos y una sonrisa malvada se centra en su boca, sacando un arma que había ocultado apunta a nagisa

¡BLAM!

A nagisa no le sucede nada, había caído pero estaba resguardada por alguien vestido completamente negro y también había otra chica pelirroja dando vueltas.

"tanto tiempo sin verte Aoi nagisa"-habla Raku recogiendo a nagisa de la mano

Nagisa se sorprende al ver los hermanos de Shizuma a quien lo había salvado, también latís y Montserrat se alegra al verlos

"cuanto tiempo, paso que no lo veíamos"-dice Montserrat viéndolos sospechosamente

"yo creo que años"-contesta seria como siempre Kasumii viendo la otro yo de Shizuma desaparecer en las tinieblas

"esto….. ¿Porque nos protegieron?"-susurra latís desorientado

"se acerca la luna llena, y nagisa todavía guarda la mitad del poder de Shizuma, y ustedes son importantes también, por eso tenemos que irnos a la mansión Hanazono"-responde Raku caminando hacia una dirección con Kasumii acompaños por los tres

En el Aeropuerto…

"llegaste Miyuki… ¿a qué debo tu visita?"-habla Kaname no muy contenta al verla

"¿Dónde está Shizuma?, el colegio se nos va encima de tantos periodistas y también juntos los vampiros de Kirryu proclamando el terrorismo"-responde seria Miyuki bajando lentamente

"la última vez que la vi estaba con Luz"-dice Chiss acompañando a Kaname

"han pasado meses, y se nos acerca la luna llena, tenemos que irnos a la mansión Hanazono"-termina de hablar Miyuki corriendo hacia los autos a servicio

En la Mansión Hanazono

Kirryu tomaba una copa lleno de sangre sentado en una gran silla junto estaba la madre de Shizuma mirando perdidamente, alrededor estaba plagado de vampiros quien discutían fríamente la situación del país, de repente las puertas de abren entrando Shizuma y un gran silencio se apodera y la conmoción de los vampiros de verla era grande

"pero es mi esposa entrando delicadamente como siempre"-proclama kirryu viendo a Shizuma que no tenia buena cara entrando junto con Tamoe que era repudiada en ese lugar

"sabes bien que no estoy casada y menos comprometida, todo por tu culpa, kirryu"

"¿Por qué mi culpa?, si te encanta meterte con cualquier bicho que te cruzas"-responde celoso kirryu viendo que Shizuma se detiene al medio del gran salón

"y que tiene que ver contigo, tú no eres nada para mi"

La madre de Shizuma estaba mirándola asombrada como había crecido su hija, guardando silencio para que no la reconozca

"eres mi esposa, tengo derecho sobre ti, ahora mi querida devuelve mi poder"

"nunca"

"es una declaración de guerra"

Shizuma sonríe pacíficamente ante esas palabras que hace tiempo no las escuchaba cuando estaba su padre, sin más saca una espada muy brillante que había utilizado la propia Luz al defenderse

"¡ES UNA DECLARACION DE GUERRA, AL LLEGAR LA LUNA LLENA!"

Varios vampiros comienzan a retroceder asustados, un escalofrió comienza recorrer por sus cuerpos, al ver que Shizuma había lanzado la espada al señal de la guerra que esperaban hace tanto siglos, había llegado

Tamoe comienza respirar agitada junto con la madre de Shizuma.

Kirryu se levanta de su asiento también sacando una espada de plata para enfrentar a Shizuma, nunca había esperado ese momento pero con su orgullo en alto comienza alzar también la espada

Shizuma ataco primero con habilidades sorprendentes, kirryu respondía como podía, la espada de Shizuma quien brillaba como el sol afectaba un poco a kirryu quien comenzaba despertar completamente su vampiro y atacar furiosamente a Shizuma quien retrocedería con heridas intensas

"¡no podrás conmigo Shizuma!"-grita kirryu despavorido al ver que Shizuma estaba fuera de control

De repente los ojos de Shizuma cambiaron de color negro más oscuro que el carbón, su rostro comenzaba a cambiar a un vampiro terrorífico e inhumano

Kirryu retrocede por el impacto de esa vista perdiendo la mitad de fuerzas que contenía consigo Shizuma le corto el brazo cayendo de su lado y un momento chorreaba de sangre en el suelo y un aullido sordo llena el salón

Shizuma viendo como kirryu estando indefenso en el suelo se arrastra donde su espada, en el salón Raku y kasumii hacen acto de presencia junto con Nagisa, Latís y Montserrat.

De un momento otro la mujer que estaba al lado de kirryu se tira encima de Shizuma para evitar un derramamiento de sangre, y así Shizuma cobra su cordura al ver quien estaba encima de ella

"hija mía, no hagas los instintos de ese vampiro que tienes atrapado"

"lárgate, si tienes compasión de tu vida"-responde fríamente tirando lejos a la mujer llenándose de odio

"hija por favor"-la mujer caya abruptamente al sentir el puño de acero en su rostro.

Shizuma estaba fuera de sí al ver a su madre que intenta pararse pero la golpea en el abdomen haciendo que se rompa las costillas

"Shizuma, detente"-habla serio Raku apareciendo en el acto de masacre

Pero Shizuma no se detenía como podía golpeaba fuertemente a su madre, las heridas de su alma se habían abierto tan brutal que los sentidos estaban fuera de control

Raku la sostiene como puede pero la fuerza de ella era más grande y pidiendo ayuda a kasumii quien corre hacia Shizuma cayendo encima de ella al suelo

"Shizuma, cálmate"-suplica kasumii viendo como Shizuma recuperaba su color natural por mientras varios vampiros se retiraron y otros recogieron a kirryu llevándolo a otro lado y unos se quedando viendo a Shizuma.

"perdón, perdí la cordura y todo se volvió tan rojo como el carmesí"-susurra Shizuma cansada

"te entiendo"-contesta kasumii recogiendo a Shizuma junto con Raku que la miraban preocupado

La mujer estaba inconsciente pero la vigilaba tamoe quien recupero su respiración normal, Shizuma al pararse ve de lejos a los vampiros quien conoce hace años y también encontrarse con los ojos de nagisa que solo tenía un inmenso miedo siendo sostenía por Montserrat

Nagisa desvía la mirada causando un dolor a Shizuma quien solo la mira significativamente sin importar nada se acerca a ella pero es retenida por Montserrat

"ah llegado demasiado tarde, Shizuma Hanazono"


	28. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27 "Corazón Destrozado"

Shizuma fulminaba con la mirada a Montserrat que sostenía la mano de nagisa junto a ella, mientras que estaban sentadas en un cuarto muy particular con ella.

"lo siento, Shizuma, pero yo amo a nagisa y me voy a casar con ella"-declara Montserrat fríamente

Nagisa no sabía si estaba fingiendo o no, pero no le importa solo no ver a Shizuma le importaba todo

"no sabía que la amabas tanto, y tu nagisa también la amas"-habla Shizuma no tan animada, el ambiente se hizo tenso, nadie estaba presente era una conversación privada, lo que había pasado hace unos momentos ya no se comentaba

"yo…."-nagisa levantando la mirada para ver a Shizuma hace tanto días y la extrañaba demasiado para su propio bien y no podía mantener tanto tiempo su mirada penetrante

"que es lo que sientes nagisa"

Nagisa llenándose de valor toma de la mano fuertemente a Montserrat enfrentando a Shizuma

"yo la amo, ella es diferente y especial, solo amare ella para toda la vida hasta la muerte, amo profundamente a Montserrat"

Monserrate se sorprende al ver que los labios de nagisa se posan encima de ella y actuando corresponde a un beso lastimero

Shizuma desvía la mirada, la imagen le dolía profundamente, no aguantando se toma un vaso lleno de licor que había presente y recapacitando para sus adentros sonríe forma dolorosa

Nagisa deja de besar a Montserrat que estaba sorprendida pero comprensiva

"no es necesario ir mas allá, nagisa…te dejare libre de mi"-habla Shizuma a nagisa sinceramente cerrando los ojos para aguantar unas pocas lagrimas que querían hacer presente.

Nagisa ya no podía mas, era el límite de las palabras, abrazaba fuertemente a Montserrat queriendo que ella le dijera que dejare a Shizuma para siempre, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que Shizuma no la dejare que siguiera estando al lado de ella, la persiguiera, lo que sea para verla nuevamente.

Monserrate se levanta decidida, había visto esta situación en una vez en su vida pero nunca pensó que volvería repetirse entonces se va dejando a Shizuma y nagisa a solas

"nagisa, es enserio que amas a esa mujer"-susurra Shizuma abriendo sus ojos viéndola de otra manera

Nagisa sostenía la mirada, pensaba cuando había sufrido la larga de la vida con Shizuma, a veces era feliz pero demasiado infeliz realmente, y no queriendo más el dolor, termina de hablar resignada

"es cierto Shizuma-sama, yo amo profundamente a Montserrat, ella me ah vuelto la alegría de mi alma herida de amor, yo creo que voy hacer feliz con ella"-susurra llorosa nagisa

"perdóname"-habla Shizuma mirando el suelo, y un líquido fluía de su rostro

Nagisa no sabía que decir antes esas palabras que estaba diciendo Shizuma, solo la miraba llorando

"¡perdóname!, si te hice llorar o sufrir , si te humille frente a todos, no sabía lo que sufrías pero no veía mas allá de mi, fui demasiado egoísta para ver tu propios sentimientos, por eso quiero pedirte perdón"-las palabras de Shizuma llegaron hasta ahí, las lagrimas fluían sin parar.

Nagisa quería abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella ni un minuto más, el corazón se le estaba destrozando pero su orgullo era demasiado grande

_Perdóname... si he ofendido tu corazón;  
>por no ser como realmente quieres y deseas que fuera.<em>

_Perdóname... por todos los sufrimientos que te he causado;  
>por las decepciones que te he causado en la vida.<em>

_Perdóname... por pretender que me ames tanto  
>y más de lo que yo a ti.<em>

_Perdóname... por querer que me perdones;  
>por brindarte tantas desdichas en la vida.<em>

_Perdóname... por todas las tormentas que te he causado,  
>y todas las angustias.<em>

_Perdóname... por todas tus desilusiones;  
>por quererte tanto.<em>

_Perdóname... por pretender tenerte para mí;  
>por este egoísmo.<em>

_Perdóname... por todas las penurias que has pasado conmigo;  
>por querer cambiar para ti y en el intento fallarte.<em>

_Perdóname... por insistir tanto por tu amor,  
>por mi desesperación.<em>

_Perdóname... por quererte brindar lo mejor de mí  
>y desilusionarte al final.<em>

_Perdóname... por todas las veces que he llorado por tu amor._

_Perdóname... como yo soy capaz de perdonarte._

_Si me amas tanto, perdóname...  
>Perdóname... por amarte tanto.<em>

Shizuma paraba de llorar levantándose, miraba a nagisa y con el corazón en la mano la abraza susurrando

"quiero que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio, pero quiero que sepas algo antes de irte… Te amo, aunque estés lejos, aunque estés con alguien y aunque me olvides, yo siempre te voy amar"

Nagisa miraba los ojos de Shizuma, si esas palabras eran verdad, hace tanto tiempo que esperaba esa declaración, ni un minuto más, besa los labios de Shizuma que eran cálidos y atrayentes, pero Shizuma no corresponde si no aleja a nagisa.

"ve con Montserrat, ella es muy débil con temas de amor, no la engañes"

Nagisa no quería alejarse pero viendo que Shizuma la obligaba se aleja lentamente, no sabe qué hacer en esta situación, quería gritarle lo mucho que la amaba, que quería escuchar de nuevo esas palabras mágicas que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil y cerrando la puerta, Shizuma cae rendida en el sillón pensado todo lo que hacía pasado

"_eh hecho daño a muchas personas, y ahora pago el dolor de estar enamorada y no ser correspondida como siempre me pasaba….."_

Recordando el pasado de su viejo amor…

En años atrás había una joven bella y atractiva quien se llamaba Kaori Suzimi, la menor de la familia Suzimi y quien compartía un apasionado romance con Shizuma, al encontrarse siempre terminaban amándose con un ardiente pasión, hasta que un día kirryu llenos de celos al ver a Shizuma feliz, decide convertir a Kaori un feroz vampiro sin escrúpulos.

"Kaori, yo siempre voy estar al lado tuyo, recuerda que voy convertirme vampira para estar al lado tuyo"-habla una Shizuma joven y bella siendo todavía humana viendo a Kaori que estaba tirada en la cama convertida en una bestia

"no Shizuma, déjame ir, por favor mátame, esta bestia es un demonio y no quiero hacerte daño"-susurra Kaori tomándola de la mano

"no me importa, te voy amar aunque seas una bestia, aunque seas el mismo diablo, estaré al lado tuyo como siempre"

"ya no Shizuma, aléjate de mi"-susurra furiosa Kaori tirándola lejos

"¡Kaori!"

"vete al infierno Shizuma, sabes muy bien que nosotras somos hermanas y no podemos estar juntas, eres despreciable al enamorarte de mí, sabes que, me das asco"-grita fuera de si Kaori viendo que la dominaba la bestia interior

Shizuma no sabía que pasaba solo que las palabras la atropellaban fuertemente

"que vas hacer Shizuma, fue divertido jugar contigo todo este tiempo, haber Shizuma llora como niña que eres, porque siempre serás una vil niña que no sabe afrontar la verdad, que no sabe superar los maltratos de su propia madre, que no sabe defenderse y es pisoteada por todos, me das lastima"

Shizuma cierra los ojos aguantando las lágrimas al ver la realidad de las palabras de Kaori

Fin del recuerdo.

Nota: lo siento por no escribir esta bastante ocupado, no escribiré en dos meses por un asunto del interne pero falta poco que termine la historia, saludos por todos lados, cuídense.


	29. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28 "Derramamiento de Sangre parte 1"

Nagisa junto con Montserrat se iban calladas de la mansión Hanazono con sus perspectivos pensamientos, siendo acompañadas de Latís que estaba silencioso

"vámonos a Japón, aquí nos traerá más daño de lo normal"-habla decidida Montserrat bastante triste

"creo que tienes…..razón…."-susurra nagisa ausente

Latís suspira hondamente, no era buena idea que nagisa olvidara a Shizuma después de todo, el día era tan agotador que se le ingenia una idea

"podemos irnos al bar, donde íbamos a celebrar su compromiso, todavía queda en pie… eh"-

"Por lo menos, sabes pensar latís, pensé que lo usabas para otras cosas tu cerebro"-acusa Montserrat riendo junto con latís

Nagisa miraba la mansión aun rondaban las palabras de Shizuma quien la había movido fuertemente

"_Te amo, aunque estés con lejos, aunque este con alguien, aunque me olvides, siempre te amare"_

Suspirando fuertemente se abraza a ella misma queriendo regresar nuevamente con ella.

"_Después de todo, el amor de mi vida eres tú y sigues siendo tú, porque me das libertad para amar, quisiera estar presa de ti, para toda la vida"_

Montserrat la abraza por detrás diciéndole en el oído

"sé muy bien como te sientes ahora, pero te pusiste la meta de olvidar a Shizuma, y lo que dije delante de ella era verdad, nagisa"

Nagisa abre los ojos como plato antes las palabras de Montserrat quien la voltea mirándola en los ojos, acercándose peligrosamente en sus labios, latís viendo que nagisa no se movía solo se dejaba besar

"_nunca pensé, que Montserrat se enamorara de nagisa y justo cuanto Shizuma le confiesa su amor"-_piensa latís apenado

Montserrat deja de besarla pero sigue abrazando a nagisa quien derrama unas pocas lágrimas

"me dijiste que era todo un juego…"-susurra nagisa pálida

**En la Mansión Hanazono….**

Miyuki junto con Kaname y chiss llegan a la mansión apurada, y así entran encontrándose en el camino a una tamoe silenciosa y triste

"no sabía que rondaban moscas por aquí"-habla enojada Kaname viéndola

"_De nuevo esta molestándome, como siempre" _

"yo, no sabía que entraban puercos"-se defiende tamoe mirándola

"¡qué dices, enana muerta!"-Kaname sujetándola de la camisa la levanta hacia ella

"¡Basta!, tamoe, ¿Dónde está Shizuma?"-interrumpe Miyuki separando a Kaname y tamoe que estaban tomándose a golpes

"arriba, recuperándose de sus heridas"-contesta tamoe igual que un perro rabioso

Miyuki se va del lugar dejando solas a las tres presentes, viendo chiss a tamoe la abraza fuertemente

"como esta jefa, las caza vampiras las extrañamos"

"yo también, pero ahora estoy en una misión importante, quiero darte un trabajo"-habla seria tamoe mirándola

"¿Qué cosa?"

"quiero que reúnas todas las caza vampiras y como misión que protegían el Colegio Maitor de los vampiros que vendrán a destruirla"

Kaname abre los ojos como plato ante esa declaración y sin más toma de los hombros a tamoe haciendo que la mirara

"que estas insinuando enana"

"la declaración de guerra esta proclamada en la luna llena que será ciertamente e una semana"-responde fríamente tamoe

"otro derramamiento de sangre"-susurra Chiss asustada

"_desde mi infancia que no veía algo tan horroroso y sangriento"-piensa Kaname _

"ya sabes que significa todo esto, pero ahora debe participar Shizuma y tiene que ser bastante fuerte o puede despertar su vampiro terrorífico como lo hizo hoy"-tamoe bastante fría estaba hablando

"me voy hoy mismo a Japón, esto es realmente peligroso"-se despide chiss alzando la mano retirándose

Kaname miraba hacia otro lado

"y tú que vas hacer"

"ayudar a mi pariente después de todo, voy a juntar a los vampiros que están en contra con este derramamiento de sangre"-termina de hablar Kaname retirándose del lugar no sin antes de mirar por última vez a tamoe quien podía ser la última de sus vidas

**En la Habitación….**

Shizuma estaba completamente ebria tirada en posición fatal en la cama mirándose en el espejo, de repente la puerta se abre bruscamente apareciendo Miyuki quien se acerca a ella lentamente temiendo lo peor pero al darse cuenta que Shizuma se sienta mirando fijamente a Miyuki

"Shizuma, ¿Qué ah pasado?"

"a quien vez delante de ti, a una bestia o una humana sufriendo"

"veo a Shizuma, la valiente y honorable Shizuma, a quien aprecio tanto"-tratando de sonar que aparentaba la calma

Shizuma comienza reír ante esa confesión levantándose mareada se acerca a Miyuki de forma amenazante, como instinto de Miyuki se aleja de ella, al final le tenía bastante miedo a Shizuma

"todos me tienen miedo…todos escapan de mi…..todos quieren clavarme un cuchillo donde esta mi corazón, QUIEN REALAMANTE NO LATE, PORQUE YO ESTOY MUERTA"-grita al ver que Miyuki empieza a retroceder aterrada

"Shizuma, cálmate has bebido demasiado…."

"Y QUE IMPORTA"-Shizuma empieza tirar las cosas que estaban alrededor suyo-"AL FINAL DE TODO YO DEBO MORIR, SOY UNA BESTIA Y VOY A MATAR EN ESE DIA ,QUE ME PROVOCARA UNA TREMENDA ALEGRIA VER SANGRE RECORRER EN MIS MANOS, VER LA CARA DE ESA PERSONA RETORCIENDOSE DE DOLOR MIENTRAS QUE YO BEBO CADA GOTA DE SANGRE QUE HAYA EN SUS VENAS"-Shizuma estaba fuera de sí , destrozaba todo lo que estaba en su camino

"Shizuma…, relájate o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza"-advierte Miyuki en posición de ataque

Shizuma se detiene mirando interesada a Miyuki-"desde cuándo que no te defiendes, par de escoria, inmundicia humana"

Miyuki sin prestar atención en las palabras de Shizuma quien realmente era su bestia interior, ataca con golpes fuertes y certeros, Shizuma recibe uno en el estomago haciendo que escupa sangre y otro en el rostro.

"detente perra cochina, o voy a cavar contigo sin importar nada"-amenaza Shizuma defendiéndose

La pequeña batalla llega a su fin, había ganado Shizuma quien tenía más fuerza por al ver utilizado su bestia interior, teniendo prisionera a Miyuki en su cama comienza lamer su cuello lleno de sangre para satisfacer de su victoria

"Shizuma, vuelve tu yo normal, por favor…"-se mueve Miyuki con todo lo que puede pero demasiado tarde Shizuma le clava sus colmillos comenzando beber frenéticamente

"_no mi Shizuma, eso no te corresponde a ti"-piensa Luz_

Entre las tinieblas aparece Luz deteniendo a Shizuma quien la empuja lejos, yendo hacia ella comienza abrazarla, Miyuki levanta la vista al ver que Luz la había salvado en esta ocasión

Shizuma comienza volver a su yo normal, viendo que había hecho y a Luz quien la había detenido se frustra por no haber controlado a la bestia que tenía en su interior

"te dije Shizuma, que no puedes controlar algo que no es tomable, muy pronto tu sed de venganza te consumirá"-habla seria Luz levantándose

Shizuma en el suelo ve como Miyuki trata de levantarse pero sus heridas eran profundas sin remedio queda acostada, así Luz aprovecha cercándose a ella

"muchas gracias, pero es hora que Shizuma se defienda a sí misma"-susurra Luz en el oído de Miyuki

"no volverá a matar, ella es fuerte podrá controlarlo"

"y dime que paso hace rato, si no llego a tiempo, tu cabeza estaría rondando en el suelo, ¿no es crees?"

"vete Luz, pero sé que puedo controlarlo"-interrumpe Shizuma tomando la mano de Luz, arrastrándola

"tu bestia quería violar a la pobre Miyuki, mejor mantente alejada de los humanos, porque esa bestia puede reclamar a cualquiera como su víctima"-apunta en el pecho de Shizuma

Luz se retira no sin antes besar los labios de Shizuma, mirándola sonriente y ella frustrada

**En la Oscuridad de la noche….**

En las noches de Londres varios gritos están comenzando ser audibles.

Unas decenas de vampiros estaban atacando a los humanos en los rincones más alejados de Inglaterra

"llora como niña"-habla un hombre tironeando a un niño que lloraba desesperadamente llamando a su madre

"espera un momento tu sangre huele deliciosa"-y así el hombre muerde al niño y en unos minutos no le deja ni una gota de sangre transcurrir en su venas tirándolo en el suelo de la cuidad.

Otros hombres habían violado y maltrato a las mujeres con todo el fin de matarlos y dejarlos a la luz del sol como muestra que había una bestia inhumana en la oscuridad de la noche.


	30. Capitulo 29

Capitulo 29 "Derramamiento de sangre parte 2"

"_**¿puedes verme?, quien soy realmente, pero no temas que no te hare daño, solo quiero consumir tu sangre nuevamente"**_

Shizuma paseaba en las calles oscuras de Inglaterra viendo con sus propios ojos, sangre que había derramada por varios lados, pedazos de brazos, piel, etc.

-"pero si eres tú la jefa de los vampiros…., por tu negligencia hay demasiada sangre derramada, no deberías poner alto esta masacre"- clama un vampiro en la oscuridad

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- habla Shizuma desconfiada al ver que el vampiro era bastante conocido

-"no me recuerdas, soy tu padre"…

Shizuma forzaba sus ojos para no ver a su padre y así despierta de forma violenta y sudorosa

-"despertarte"….

Shizuma voltea para ver a Miyuki mirando a través de las ventanas, la densa neblina, con ojos tristes.

-"necesito tu ayuda, una vez mas"...

- "no se…..si, seré capaz de dártela una vez más- susurra Miyuki sin siquiera mirarla"

Shizuma recordando las palabras de su padre que le había hablado en su sueño, "negligencia", había tomado conciencia lo que había hecho ayer por acto de ira y venganza, pero mas también había olvidado los buenos consejos que le daba su mejor amiga….. Miyuki

-"Miyuki no te voy a herir nuevamente, tu eres importante para mi….., quiero que…., me ayudes a salir de esta oscuridad que me consume..., lucho cada día, pero no puedo sola…, dame, esa luz lo que todos entienden como esperanza o amor".- Shizuma se acerca a Miyuki recargando su rostro en su hombro

La joven suspira tristemente, acaricia el cabello de Shizuma suavemente, susurrando

-"te ayudare, recuerda la promesa que te hice"…

Shizuma de un movimiento hace que la mire directamente los ojos

-"Miyuki…, perdóname por tratarte tan mal".

Miyuki abraza a su amiga de la infancia, a quien le había confesado todos sus secretos, miedos, dificultades, alegrías pero mucho más su amor hacia ella.

-"siempre estaré a tu lado".

_**Oscura noche de Londres **_

Varios vampiros habían tomado el control de Inglaterra, kirryu había tomado el primer avión quien conducía a Japón con varios asesinos y vampiros en su interior

-"primero entraremos, y destruiremos todos los vampiros que están a favor de mi esposa".- habla kirryu

-"jefe, tenemos que destruir las defensas de Japón"….

-"hagan todo lo posible, pero destruyan ese colegio mejor dicho esa mansión y todo lo que rodea a Shizuma, debe morir…..para que yo tome el poder".

_**En la mansión de Londres **_

Tamoe y Miyuki estaban al lado de Shizuma quien hacía varios documentos para enviarlos a la gobernación

-"si entiendo, kirryu quiere el poder que tienes Shizuma, y para quitártelo, destruirá el colegio y matar a cuantos vampiros, despertando la furia de sus familiares y te van a ir a matar"….-habla tamoe dudando

-"porque tienes un colegio con un montón de vampiras, para asesinarlas por venganza de tu hermano muerto…"-termina de hablar Miyuki suponiendo

Shizuma comienza jugar con su pluma, haciendo unos dibujos al aire

-"voy a recurrir a mi abuelo..."-susurra Shizuma escribiendo un nombre en una hoja blanca

-"estás loca, tu abuelito es el primero quien te quiere ver muerta"- reclama Miyuki

-"fue cuando era una humana indefensa, pero ahora que soy una vampira, le entregare mi poder a cambio de la vida de miles de vampiros y humanos".-determina Shizuma levantándose

-"pero como sabemos que no te matara"- dice tamoe preocupada

"el siempre fue estricto y correcto, era el rey de los vampiros hacia un tiempo, tuvo dos hijos, quien era mi padre y kirryu, el poder paso a mi padre, lo que se yo que kirryu y mi padre eran muy unidos, hasta que mi padre se fijo en la prometida de kirryu y tuvo a mi hermano quien heredo el poder, pero al morir el poder quedo a kirryu o mejor dicho se lo robo…."- Shizuma mira a Miyuki quien mueve la cabeza entendiendo – "kirryu quería más poder, sentirse el supremo y por mi depresión, por la muerte de Kaori, consiguió que me casara con él, fue un matrimonio atroz, kirryu y yo, tuvimos mucha noche de pasión y sexo, y el poder paso a mí, por el intercambio de los anillos mágicos de mi padre, quien me había regalado"..

Tamoe comienza comprender el asunto y mira discretamente el anillo que portaba Shizuma

-me divorcie de kirryu llevando todo el poder, ese hombre tuvo hijos nuevamente y así nació la familia Kenjo y Otori, pero la muerte de mi hermano afecto a la familia Hanazono y mi padre inicio un derramamiento de sangre, pero murió por las manos de su propio hermano, y así comenzó el odio entre familias.

-¿porque nuestra familia entro en la rivalidad?- pregunta tamoe

-porque…..yo me iba comprometer con Kaori.

-pero kirryu se interpuso- habla Kaname entrando en la conversación

-así fue, por eso caí en la depresión y apareció Luz y todo fue un infierno…

-pero volviendo el tema, que anillo traes puesto ahora- habla Kaname

-el de nagisa…- contesta Shizuma suspirando.

Kaname toma la mano de Shizuma viendo que el anillo brillaba fuertemente

-y ella tiene la tuya…., que significa esto- dice Kaname confusa

-que sigo casada con ella- termina de hablar Shizuma, haciendo que haya un breve silencio entre tamoe y Miyuki

-¿Dónde está tu abuelo?- Miyuki susurra decidida

-pregúntale a la mujer que algún día, la llame madre….- Shizuma se va del lugar hacia la salida de la mansión, mientras que tamoe, Miyuki y Kaname van donde la madre de Shizuma.

La encontraron tirada en el suelo del salón, donde había recibido los golpes de su propia hija

-señora, sabe dónde está el padre de su marido…..-pregunta tamoe levantándola

-donde todo empezó….

-¿Dónde está ese sitio?- habla Kaname enojada

-en la antigua mansión….donde vivía toda la familia….Shizuma sabe donde esta- la mujer respira agitada, separándose de tamoe, se balancea nerviosamente, pero cae al suelo perdiendo la conciencia

-esta mujer está gravemente herida, Shizuma se paso la mano- susurra tamoe viendo sus signos vitales

Por mientras que Shizuma estaba afuera, caminando sin rumbo.

"_Nagisa….como te extraño…"_

De repente choca contra alguien violentamente, volteando ve una persona que no se imaginaria ver

-Montserrat…

-hola, como estas Shizuma...- susurra ella nerviosa

-que estás haciendo aquí, no deberías estar con tu prometida...-reclama Shizuma levantándola

-que prometida…., de que hablas Shizuma...- contesta Montserrat viendo para todos lados asustada

-de nagisa.

-no conozco nadie de ese nombre Shizuma, ahora debo irme...

Montserrat comienza correr al ver atrás que había un grupo de hombres corriendo tras ella, Shizuma la detiene bruscamente y los hombres la rodean.

Unos de los hombres trata de tomar a Montserrat pero Shizuma le golpea fuertemente la mano

-pero que mierda…., suéltala inmediatamente, es un fantasma- grita el hombre con el ceño fruncido

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- Shizuma comienza a enojarse al ver que los hombres le muestran sus colmillos

-mejor devuelve ese espíritu, o te hará daño a ti- comienza acercarse un hombre de cabellos rojos

Shizuma muestra sus ojos negros delante de ellos, que se detienen repentinamente

-te pareces a alguien….. ¡Shizuma!- balbucea unos de los hombres

-la jefa….- todos los hombres comienzan a retirarse lentamente, reverenciando la cabeza en signo de redención

-gracias, Shizuma, pero tengo que irme...

-Montserrat, quien está con nagisa.

-no lo sé.

-y latís - dice Shizuma desesperada

-latís….., murió hace 30 años atrás..., creo que…, en un asesinato o que se yo, pero no conozco ninguna nagisa.- responde Montserrat tratando de separarse de Shizuma

-latís murió….., pero que está pasando, Montserrat ayer te vi, hablaste conmigo y ¿Por qué te dijeron espíritu?, que está pasando…

-Shizuma, recuerda que si tú tienes a luz…., hay otros que también lo tienen.- Montserrat se tranquiliza, acercándose a Shizuma, susurrando al oído para que nadie escuchara

-kirryu, está jugando sucio, asesino a todas las personas que te rodeaban cuando estabas casada con el, ahora es difícil diferenciar de un muerto con un vivo, puede que hayas visto mi otra Montserrat o la imitación de mi, pero ten cuidado.

Montserrat termina de hablar para desaparecer frente de Shizuma…, como si fuera un fantasma

-¡MONSERRAT, TU ESTAS VIVA!- grita Shizuma dudando

-yo morí hace 30 años atrás junto con latís, el hombre que amaba, fue un placer de conocerte, mi Shizuma…

Shizuma abre los ojos como platos viendo que Montserrat desaparecía con el viento, junto a ella sale Luz que la observa angustiada, Shizuma voltea para verla, susurrándole

-Luz…., dime que no es verdad lo que está pasando

-como dijo ella, no se puede diferenciar de un vivo con un muerto.

-¡Luz!, que está pasando, que paso hace 100 años atrás...

-Shizuma….cuando te convertiste en vampira.

-eso fue hace muchos años...

-Moriste.


	31. Capitulo 30

Capitulo 30 "La pequeña Luz, apareció en la Oscuridad"

"_está mintiendo, no pude morir cuando me convertí en vampira, no puedo recordar ese momento….kirryu estaba encima mío…, pero Kaori estaba en ese momento viva"_- Shizuma estaba enterrada en sus pensamientos sin siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor

Luz se acerca a ella, lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, sus ojos brillan de gran manera, de repente, las dos se miran intensamente, y los recuerdos fluyen entre las dos.

-"Shizuma, yo soy tu otra parte, somos iguales, yo también morí en ese momento, Kaori te había asesinado y kirryu te convirtió en vampira para que fueras su esposa, el te apreciaba más que ella, te lo puedo afirmar".- Luz, diciendo la verdad, sin ningún rencor en sus palabras

-Kaori…, me enterró en mi perverso corazón, un chuchillo.

-si…, y kirryu te ayudo en ese momento…, reviviste como vampira, y así terminaste con la vida de Kaori, te llenaste de ira contra ella, de tal manera, que yo temí que salieras de control.

-al final, kirryu si me amaba, fue un matrimonio feliz, pero yo fui quien lo echo a perder – Shizuma estaba sonriendo infeliz

-pues para no dar más detalles, tu le fuiste infiel, y kirryu no te lo perdono.-Luz se sienta al lado de Shizuma, que estaba en ese momento en el suelo sentada.

-ahora él, esta tan lleno de venganza por mi infidelidad, y desprecio hacia él, ¿cómo puedo detenerlo?

-yo..., al principio, quería que me amaras, solamente a mí, porque al final ibas a traicionar a cualquiera que tuvieras de esposa o amante, serias infiel y lo dejarías en la calle, esa es tu naturaleza de vampira, no puedes luchar contra él, pero veo algo de esperanza que no me había dado cuenta….-Luz apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Shizuma mirando la densa neblina

-que has visto…

-una nueva luz, salió en la oscuridad, es tan calidad y poderosa, que te está afectando profundamente.

-entremedio de la oscuridad, ¿hay luz?- Shizuma miraba a luz profundamente, ella le corresponde en la mirada sonriendo sincera y amable quien había cambiado su forma de ser, en el momento que estaban hablando

-Shizuma….recuerda, que siempre buscabas y buscabas sin cansarte, avances te desanimas y echabas todo al diablo, pero te levantaste y buscaste…., hasta que, por fin lo encontraste, tu pequeña luz se llama amor verdadero, amas profundamente a alguien que cambiaste por ella, sonreíste nuevamente, la trataste mal al principio pero te enamoraste….., cuando dijiste que me había enamorado, yo te conteste que no, molesta al saber que tu si lo estabas.-declara Luz sonriendo felizmente

Shizuma sonriendo como nunca, se levanta de la oscuridad, mirando a Luz agradecida.

-ya veo, porque quedaste al lado mío, todo este tiempo me dabas esperanzas…, y yo te trataba pésimo.

-"no importa, yo también me porte mal, me gusta jugar sucio a veces".

-"necesito tu ayuda, una vez más"- declara Shizuma

-"dime, para que soy buena"

-"quiero que vayas a Japón, reemplazándome, ayuda a las vampiras y humanas a defenderse, a Miyuki como dirigir ante el problema del gobierno, a tamoe con las caza vampiras y entrégale esta carta a Amane"- dice Shizuma entregando un sobre a Luz

-"que tienes deberes Shizuma, y tú que harás".

-"hablare con mi abuelo y voy a secuestrar a nagisa".- ríe Shizuma

-me diste todo el trabajo, no es justo- reclama Luz levantándose

-pues si quieres…, puedes jugar con Miyuki – menciona Shizuma sonriendo de lado

-trato hecho.

_**En Otro Lugar**_

Nagisa miraba el cielo azul y brillante, llenos de estrellas, junto a ella, estaba Montserrat tomándola de la mano, mientras entraban al bar, más famoso de Londres

-no me van a creer que el dueño de este bar, es mi amigo – habla latís acompañando a la dos jóvenes

-que sorpresa, no sabía ese pequeño detalle - contesta Montserrat guiñándole un ojo

Los jóvenes se sientan en una de las mesas del lugar, el ambiente estaba normal, había música todavía suave para los oídos y no había personas en el momento

-pues, de que van hablar las dos pajaritas – dice latís divertido

-de un asunto que a ti no te importa – responde Montserrat

-vuelvo enseguida – habla nagisa levantándose para irse al tocador

Montserrat y latís, en el momento que nagisa abandono el puesto, se miraron tristemente

-eres un espíritu muy malo – latís tomaba la mano de Montserrat cariñosamente

-tú me perseguiste, no tengo la culpa, que me amaras tanto.

-pues a mí no me gusta, verte besuqueando con mi hermana todo el día.

-¿estás celoso? - comienza reír Montserrat

-si se entera Shizuma, que eres un simple espíritu, te enviara al infierno. - contesta latís enojado

-pues….., vine a jugar un poquito en la tierra, y tú me arruinas el momento.

-jajajajaj, lo parecemos mucho, yo también eh jugado pero ya es tiempo de volver con Shun.

-el debe estar en el cielo…, eso creo.- responde dudando Montserrat

-pero en verdad, me molesta que le digas, a nagisa, palabras de amor falso.

Montserrat se molesta por el momento

-¡crees, que Shizuma tiene más talento que yo!, todo el día ah mencionado su nombre mientras la besaba, es insoportable.

-¡yo creo!, que te molesta saber que hay otra que ama mas a Shizuma que tu.

-¡cállate!, no es verdad, Shizuma nunca se fijo en mi.

-miénteme, que eras igual que nagisa, mencionabas todo el día, el nombre de ¡Shizuma!, mientras que yo te, ¡besaba!

Montserrat se muerde la lengua, evitando la penetrante mirada de latís, ve de lejos que viene nagisa, cambiando su semblante la recibe

-¿de qué hablan? – pregunta nagisa sonriendo

-de tu hermosura – contesta Montserrat

Latís furioso se retira del lugar, sorprendiendo a nagisa pero no a Montserrat

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué se va latís?

-tiene que resolver un asunto – responde Montserrat indiferente

Montserrat en un pequeño instante se acerca a nagisa

-Montserrat, de que quieres hablar.

-de nuestro compromiso, es cierto, que todavía no quieres, estar con Shizuma – susurra pasando su mano por los labios de ella

-no, parece que ya la eh olvidado – responde feliz nagisa

-si la vuelves a ver, ¿Qué harías?

Nagisa no responde, solo se queda callada, cambiando el tema

-quiero regresar a Japón, a terminar con mis estudios

-te puedo acompañar en tu regreso.

-claro que si, así evitaría, mirar a Shizuma a los ojos – casi en un suspiro se escucho en las palabras de nagisa

_**En Otro Lugar**_

Un rugido de un motor, se hace presente en la noche.

-nos vemos en Japón – grita Shizuma a luz quien estaba en el aeropuerto

-oye, ten cuidado de no pasarte semanas aquí en Londres, te necesito en unos días en Japón

Shizuma sonriendo pero de lado triste

-no te preocupes, volveré algún día.

Ya era tiempo de subir el avión, Luz no entiende las palabras de Shizuma en ese instante, intentando de preguntar nuevamente, pero es atrapada por la multitud de personas, perdiendo de vista a Shizuma.

Shizuma voltea sin despedirse de Luz, hacia su moto quien rugía fuertemente, vistiendo completamente de negro en el momento, no se pone protección a caso de caerse, solo partía rápidamente

En el transcurso del camino, veía con sus propios ojos lo que su padre le hablo en sus sueños, había personas muertas hasta animales, llegando primero en su mansión para buscar a alguien en especial

-¿Shizuma? – susurra su madre viéndola

-necesito que vengas conmigo.

-iría hasta el mismo infierno, si tú me lo pides – contesta sin siquiera mirarla en los ojos, por vergüenza de dañarla

-no seas tonta, no quiero que vayas en esos lugares.

La madre levanta la vista, con una pequeña esperanza en sus ojos pero se rinde al ver que la miraba fríamente

-crees que te perdonare fácilmente

-no quiero tu perdón – contesta rápidamente la madre

Shizuma resistiendo en golpearla, las lágrimas le salían, furiosa de sí misma, la levanta de un empujón hacia afuera

-¿Por qué me necesitas?

-hablaremos con mi abuelo.

-pero, porque conmigo – dice la mujer angustiada

-todo empezó cuando mi padre se fijo en ti. – Shizuma al llegar a la moto se sienta primero pero al ver que la mujer no iba a subir, la toma de la mano enojada

-hija mía, no era mi intención, jugar con tu padre…

-no era tu intención, si el dinero, era un gran factor para cegar a las personas

-no hables así de mi, por favor, escúchame.

-cállate, maldita seas, no puedo creer que yo sea tu hija, me da asco saberlo, más rabia al ser la vergüenza de la familia, ensucias mi nombre, el de mi hermano y mi padre, fuiste la peor desgracia en la familia Hanazono, mas kirryu te amaba, eres una….- Shizuma se detiene en sus palabras, al sentir un abrazo de su madre, que abrazaba fuertemente, tratando de apartarla, pero ella derrama las lagrimas sin parar, el dolor se hacía presente entre las dos

-¡PERDONAME!, por ser tu desgracia, tu vergüenza, por mi cambiaste, todavía recuerdo que venias a mí, queriendo un abrazo por parte mía, insistías en todo momento, pero nunca te lo di, por mi egoísmo.

Shizuma no quería escuchar más, cachetea a su madre fuertemente, separando de su abrazo.

-vámonos, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Y así parten a la vieja casa, donde todo empezó, desde que Shizuma había nacido y criado en ese lugar, al llegar, los recuerdos se hacían aparecer, la mansión tenía un hermoso parecer, tenia vigilancia en todo lugar, al entrar en la recepción un hombre las detuvo

-¿Quiénes son vosotras?

Shizuma viendo fijamente el hombre, empieza a sonreír

-soy yo, Shizuma Hanazono, nieta de Antonio Hanazono

El hombre también sonríe, agachando la cabeza

-te estábamos esperando, a que vinieras algún día, Shizuma-chan

Shizuma mira detenidamente el hombre al saber que era unos de los vigilantes que la observaba en su infancia

Así entran, varias personas murmuraban quien estaba presente hoy en esta noche en la mansión, había una millón de vampiros en la residencia, discutiendo y reclamando a un hombre no muy anciano pero tenía su atractivo, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes profundos, el señor de la mansión

Shizuma pasaba entremedio de varios vampiros que la observaban sorprendidos, otro la reconocían y agachaban la cabeza, hasta llegar donde un hombre que la educo en su infancia

-abuelo…

La madre de Shizuma, no se contenía de tantas miradas penetrantes a ella y solo agacha la cabeza de vergüenza

El hombre sin ninguna expresión, miraba a su nieta, en su rostro parecía sorprendido pero enojado.

-para que has venido, desconocida.

Shizuma también seria, no hace ningún gesto de obediencia al hombre, solo se pone delante de él, en señal casi de rebeldía

-no me has enseñado que una persona, nunca debe olvidar el nombre de su agresor.

-no seas falta respeto, reverénciate

-tú no tienes el poder que tengo yo – discute Shizuma firmemente, ante el asombro de varios presentes, hasta de su madre

El hombre se levanta enojado, viendo a su nieta, quien no había cambiado su actitud de rebeldía

-aunque lo tengas, no sabes utilizarlo.

-eso crees, me quieres probar.

-no tengo tiempo para eso. –terminado de hablar para levantar la mano hacia los guardias pero Shizuma se balancea hacia el gritando

-si me echas como perro, matare a todos los vampiros en la luna llena, como debería ser, cuando era una humana – declara Shizuma furiosa.

El hombre comienza destellar chispas en sus ojos profundos, en un movimiento acerca a Shizuma hacia él, susurrando en su oído

-mi hijo fue un inútil, al tener hijos bastardos

Shizuma se suelta más que furiosa, no había solución que su abuelo cambiara de opinión hacia ella, hasta que

-Antonio, si no tomas en cuenta, que yo me acosté con tu hijo, fue dentro de un matrimonio, y Shizuma no es una bastarda, es más, ella merece ser heredera de la familia Hanazono, porque siempre persiguió tus ejemplos, no flaqueaba en ningún momento, se parece tanto a ti.

Antonio mira detenidamente a la mujer que había hablado, había un silencio bastante incomodo en el ambiente, las personas solo esperaban la respuesta de Antonio que solo meditaba, hasta que Shizuma se pone de rodillas clamando

-quiero que me ayudes, en la batalla, habla con tu hijo kirryu, detenlo antes que mate un millar de vampiras y humanas, a cambio yo te entrego el poder.

Antes esas palabras el silencio desapareció, Antonio estaba vez estaba asombrado.


End file.
